Making A Difference - Book 1
by Amortentia-Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETE! - Book 1 of 7 - Due to the Devastation cause by war against Lord Voldemort, Luna and Hermione travel back in time to 1977 to read the HP Books, to help fight the war. LE/JP, AP/FL, NB/LM, AB/RL, HG/SB and LL/SS
1. Where it all began - Pt 1

**A/N: I know your saying.. **_**"oh gosh not another one.." **_**but I absolutely love these **_**"Character Reads Harry Potter Fics".**_

**Earlier this year I went to see the **_**Harry Potter: Exhibition**_** that was on display in Sydney, Australia. I couldn't help but feel inspired and want to write my own version of **_**"Read the Harry Potter Books"**_**.**

**In order for the story to work, I will be disregarding the current existing epilogue/19 years chapter. So this is just a little warning, hopefully people are not too disappointed.**

**There may be a little Ron/Molly Weasley bashing but not too much (They aren't my favourite characters.).**

**The beginning of our story is going to be quite long and be broken in to two chapters, so it is not too overwhelming. I hope you enjoy and I'll try and update as much as I can and would definitely appreciate any reviews or ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Where it all Begins – Part 1**

_**Monday, 1st June, 1999 - 11am**_

It had since been a year from the final battle at Hogwarts; both sides receiving many losses. After many years of heartache and fear, changes are being made in the wizarding world. Minerva McGonagall was instated Headmistress of Hogwarts and Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic. Although there was still a few rogue Death Eaters in hiding, no longer is there much fear and tension in the air. Life is as normal as can be without the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on everyone's mind.

The Golden Trio, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Romilda Vane were spending the day at The Burrow. The warm sunny day called for a picnic and a swim by the pond on the Weasley premises.

Neville Longbottom our favorite bumbling Gryffindor, had finally found confidence in himself and admitted his feelings to his long time crush Hannah Abbot.

Harry and Ginny have reunited and continued where they left off before Horcrux Hunt.

Ron and Hermione's romantic relationship didn't have a chance to begin. They both felt the kiss at the final battle was a spur of the moment kiss and felt like kissing her brother in Hermione's opinion. To everyone's surprise, Ron and Romilda Vane, had started up a relationship. The war had matured the previously childish and giggling school girl. She kept him grounded and seemed to be the only one who was able to soothe his quick temper. Over time everyone saw that she was a good influence on Ron and had come to learn to accept her, despite her past.

Looking at the bundle of blankets in her arms, Luna smiled at her Goddaughter and softly stroked her soft curly raven hair. Shortly after the war Hermione had begun a relationship with Blaise Zabini, after being formally introduced by Draco (who had become a close friend of the group). Unfortunately, Alecto and Amycus Carrow had caught wind of the relationship. Blaise, his mother Astra Zabini (née Sinistra) and aunt (Aurora Sinistra – Astronomy Professor at Hogwarts), were murdered 3 months in to Hermione's pregnancy, leaving her a single mother and Valentina to inherit the large Zabini/Sinistra fortune. The murderers were caught shortly after by Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco who had joined the Aurors Academy. Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini was born on Valentine's Day and conceived from love both Hermione and Blaise had shared. Draco and Luna had been named godparents to the little girl. She was named after the special holiday which landed on her date of birth and Fleur Delacour-Weasley who had become an older sister to Hermione since her stay at shell cottage.

Hermione and Luna have become the best of friends to everyone's amazement. After the Zabini funeral, Hermione went in search for her parents in Australia. Tragically, she had found they had perished in an accident involving a drunk driver. While seeing to her parent's affairs, Hermione discovered a secret about her mother Jean's lineage (Which Jean was not privy to). Jean was in fact a squib, born to the old pure-blood wizarding family of _Rosier_. She was born Jennifer Antoinette Rosier to Antoinette LeCroix-Rosier and Jonathan Rosier; the uncle of Evan and Druella Rosier (Mother of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa). Due to her lack of magical development, Jennifer was obliviated and sent to a muggle orphanage at the age of 5.

Hermione was shocked. Her world had turned upside down, the life she knew was not what it was. She had sort comfort in Fleur and Luna, who had become her support system (Luna also had lost her father in the war). It was a secret the girls shared, from that their bond grew. Hermione was no longer her uptight, high-strung self but was able to relax and enjoy life for all its worth. Luna had become more grounded and mature minded individual.

Luna was startled from her thoughts when an owl, flew towards her. The tawny owl had landed on Luna's shoulder and presented the letter to her. She kindly offered the owl a bit of crust from her sandwich and took the envelope from its leg.

"Mia, this envelope is addressed to us." Luna told her friend.

"Read it then. Who would be writing to us?" Hermione replied. She marked her page and placed the book down.

"It's got the Hogwarts seal, most likely from Professor McGonagall." Luna opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood,_

_I ask that you both come to see me at my office, as soon as possible. I will keep my floo open for you._

_Kind Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

"Well, we better head over there. Must be important, she wants us to floo straight to her office." Hermione placed the letter and book in her beaded bag and took Valentina from Luna.

"Hey, guys Mia and I have to go. We'll see you in a bit." Luna called to her friends. They waved back at the girls as they headed towards the floo inside the house.

* * *

_**Hogwarts - Headmistresses Office**_

Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk having a cup of tea when her floo was activated. Out stepped a girl with big brown eyes and honey brown curls, holding a gurgling raven haired bundle and bright blue eyes. The other was the complete opposite to the older girl with dirty blonde curls with dreamy blue eyes. Both girls had grown up fast in the last few years, too fast in Minerva's opinion. They had both become strong, intelligent and beautiful women. Minerva couldn't have been prouder of the girls, she saw as her daughters in all but name.

"Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood. Welcome, please take a seat." smiled Minerva. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please Headmistress." Both girls replied as they took their seats.

"None of that Headmistress business, we are all friends here." Minerva tutted, with a wave of her wand, the teapot on her desk poured tea in to cups and floated towards the girls.

"Of course, only if you do the same." Luna smiled. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"If I must, I hope little Valentina is well and keeping you all out of trouble?" Minerva said the corners of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Sure, if you call waking me up all hours of the night, keeping me out of trouble." Hermione joked causing the women to laugh.

Minerva cleared her throat and smiled at the women in front of her. "I have requested your presence regarding a letter I have in my possession. It was placed in my care from Albus Dumbledore before his passing."

The two girls were surprised.

"He asked me to keep this letter safe and to pass it on to the two of you when we were once again at peace." She opened her drawer and passed the letter over to Hermione. "I'll leave you both to read this letter; I will just be in the kitchens organising lunch for us." She stood up and left the girls to read over the letter.

Luna took Valentina off Hermione's hands and waited for her to read the letter aloud.

_Ms Granger and Ms Lovegood,_

_If you are reading this letter, I have now passed my time and have now moved on to the next great adventure; death. _

_I summarise you may have suffered many losses and understand the war may have come and gone as you are reading this letter._

_You both are intelligent, strong, kind hearted and brave women. It pains me to ask, however, I have another important favour to ask of you. The tasks I have in mind are dangerous and require you to make sacrifices once again. You will need to think on this seriously, you need not a reminder._

_Hermione, I know that we have spoken in the past that changing timelines is dangerous but if all goes well, things will be for the better. Luna, your mind for seeing the unseen is a wonderus instrument and I feel is a great asset to us all. I will not have asked for your assistance, if I did not feel that you're roles in this task is important. With both your skills and your knowledge of what has occurred may help us gain a better understanding and fight stronger for our cause._

_I ask of you to return to the past, to the date __**Thursday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1977**__ to be precise. I will require you to bring with you manuscripts of the events which have occurred during your time in this war to prevent this from occurring in this timeline (you may need assistance from Mr. Potter). You will be required to record the events by placing your wand tip to your temple and say the spell __**"dictare animo (dictate my mind)"**__ then, simply tap the blank pages._

_I have also attached a copy of a letter you will need to provide my past self, in order to help us proceed with this task. It will explain everything to him in the letter and he will assist you as best as he can. Before you arrive, we will need to collate a list of people with whom, we should read these manuscripts to change the future._

_Once you proceed with this task, there is no turning back and unfortunately you both will not be returning your time. I ask that you tie up any loose ends before proceeding with this task. Please do not repeat the complete details of this mission to any outsiders, only the minimum. If you must advise anyone, trust Mr Harry Potter, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley __Shacklebolt__ only. The less people who know, the less risk our mission will be._

_If you are consenting to this task, you will need to write the date of your travel and tap the parchment with both your wands reciting "__**retro per tempus et spatium (back through time and space)".**__ If you deny, please destroy both letters straight after the completion of this letter._

_I have my faith in the two of you._

_Hoping to see you in 1977. _

_A.W.P.B.D_

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered in shock. "What do you think? I mean we can save so many people and stop all this before it all happens."

"We could save the Potters and the Prewetts, Molly will have her brothers." Luna said hopefully. "I want to do it, it will be dangerous but it's not like we haven't been in this situation before. I'm sure with Dumbledore's assistance; we can destroy Voldemort before he ruins all these families."

"I guess you're right." Hermione smiled thinking of Blaise, Fred, Sirius, Tonks and Lupin. "I think we should show this letter to Minerva, Harry and Kingsley, so they could both help us."

"The main problem would be telling everyone else. Everyone would miss us so, especially Valentina. Valentina is considered family to them all but I'm sure they will understand but I would miss our friend's dearly." Luna said sadly.

"We will need to think of a plausible excuse to cover our disappearances." Hermione decided.

There was a soft knock and Minerva had returned with a platter of sandwiches. "Here we are ladies."

"Minerva. We had just finished reading Professor Dumbledore's letter. Before we continue, could we ask that Kingsley and Harry be summoned before all is explained?" Spoke Luna, since she was the calm one.

"I don't see how that is a problem." Minerva said as she sent off a Patronus to the requested individuals.

Not a moment later Kingsley Shacklebolt had arrived. "Minerva." Kingsley greeted. He noticed the other occupants of the office and pulled the three girls in to a tight bear hug, knocking Hermione and Luna in to each other in the process. "Girls, it's lovely seeing you. Hope all is well."

As soon as he let go of the girls, Harry had arrived. "Hi Professor, Heya Kings." Harry said as he shook the Minister hand and gave Minerva a hug. "Ah, so this is where you escaped to." Harry chuckled.

"Of course, Harry. You can't expect us to hang around the great Harry Potter all day." Hermione quipped. Everyone laughed at her cheekiness.

"Minerva you said you require our presence urgently. Is everything ok?" Kingsley enquired with concern in his eyes.

"Actually, it was Luna and I who requested your presence." Hermione explained. "I think it would be better if I let you all read this letter." She handed it to Minerva to read and pass on to the new arrivals.

"In Minerva's possession was a letter to Hermione and I from Albus Dumbledore. She was instructed to give the letter to us once the war had ended." Luna explained. Minerva looked shocked and confused once she read the letter.

"Luna and I wanted to let you know we have accepted." Hermione advised. "We didn't want to go ahead with the mission without your help. We could save lives and prevent all these tragedies from occurring in a different time frame and make it a better world." Hermione whispered sadly. Minerva and Kingsley looked upset but nodded in understanding.

"We know it's dangerous but it can't be as dangerous as what we have been through already. We can stop Voldemort from ruining all these lives. We can destroy the hocruxes." Luna smiled.

"What if Voldemort, caught wind of what you are doing. You three could die!" Harry growled. "I don't want you guys to go through what I did. You'll be a target."

"What's new? I'm already a target. I'm the muggleborn, best friend of Harry Potter." Hermione said calmly, expecting his outburst. "Doing this will keep us one step ahead of all their plans."

"We can stop Wormtail from betraying your parents and reveal to the others the rat he really is." Luna said passionately. "It will be hard but with Professor Dumbledore's help and our knowledge, we can do this."

"What will we tell everyone? Your absence will be noticeable." Minerva asked.

"We could tell them that we were given positions, by the Australian Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries is in dire need of researchers and require our expertise. We are needed immediately and cannot speak of our mission, as it requires High Security clearance." Luna stated off the top of her head.

Hermione smiled at the believable story. "We were hoping you would be able to vouch for us. It is quite a believable story. It is a half-truth in itself."

"It's plausible. When did you want to do this?" Kingsley sighed.

"I was thinking, tomorrow?" Hermione suggested. "I know its short notice but the sooner the better. We don't want people asking too many questions. "

"Harry? Minerva?" Luna questioned turning to them. "What do you think? We no longer have any family left other than all of you and the members of the order and DA. We will dearly miss you but we will see you all again eventually."

"You have both become like daughters to me and grown up too fast. I will dearly miss you both, but I cannot wait to see you in the past or future." Minerva smiled tearfully.

"I'm not happy about it but I think you're both right." Harry muttered. "BUT, you must at least promise me, my Aunties Mia and Luna will be there to spoil me in the future." Harry smirked. They all laughed at Harry's cheek.

"Great. We should make some sort of a list of whom we want to collect to read these books." Hermione said as she took Valentina from Luna.

"Yes, people who will make a difference and help our cause." Luna added as she got ready to take notes.

"The Malfoy's, their influence will be a great asset to us if we get them to deflect early on." Hermione said, hoping her cousins will be able to help the light side. "They switched sides in the end but with their expertise, we could make a major difference."

"Narcissa, is great once you get to know her and Draco is Valentina's Godfather and has become a great friend." Harry said in agreement. "You'll have to get the Marauders in, except Wormtail. I don't think he would easily be forgiven nor will he change his personality."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Neville's parents." Luna said. "If we can prevent them from being tortured in to insanity, I believe we will have a stronger side. Neville's gran has always said his parents were the best."

"They were. Frank and Alice were very powerful and learnt from the best. A team to be reckoned with." Minerva confirmed. "Alastor was Frank's Mentor. He was crushed when he learnt what had happened to Frank and Alice."

"I that case, you should ask Moody to go through the books with you." Kingsley added. "His expertise and experience will help the cause in the long run."

"What about Regulus and Snape." Hermione questioned. "They seemed so misguided when they were young but both defected. What if we get them on our side and help them?"

"Definitely." Luna murmured adding them to the list.

"If you are going to invite Alice and Lily, you might as well invite Amelia Bones. They were quite close during their school days and Amelia was influential figure within the ministry when she was alive." Kingsley mentioned. Everyone agreed with Kingsley's sentiments.

"I think that is enough. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore, would like to add some people to the list." Hermione said.

"I guess we're done here. We should all meet here tomorrow at 10am." Kingsley added.

"Luna and I should head over to muggle London to get some notebooks so we could perform the spells. We will also need to go Gringotts to get our accounts settled, and then we need to start packing." Hermione added. "Harry, we'll meet you at the Burrow so we can tell them our alibi. Remember, no one must know the truth."

Receiving nods of agreement from everyone, they all parted leaving Minerva on her own.

Minerva sighed and shook her head. Her poor cubs had already suffered so much and now going to fight for their lives once more. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

_**Tuesday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1999 - 10am**_

_**Hogwarts - Headmistresses Office**_

The next morning Minerva McGonagall, nervously sat at her desk shuffling paperwork around. She was distraught, today she was saying goodbye to her daughters and wouldn't see them again.

At exactly 10am, the floo in her office activated and out stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Minister of Magic looked just as exhausted as she felt. He sat himself in one of the chairs across from the headmistress's desk and sighed. "Morning Minerva." Kingsley said weakly. "They're really doing this aren't they?"

"Kingsley, you know as well as I do, they were going to do this either way. They are doing this to make a better life for themselves, even if it is on a different timeline." Minerva smiled sadly. "I'm worried about them too. If I had my way, they wouldn't have to go through this again."

Suddenly, the floo once again activated, Harry Potter stepped out of the fire place, with a mumbled "Morning." Harry looked worn and tired with red rimmed eyes, as he sat himself beside Kingsley. Hermione was next with Valentina in her arms, followed by Luna. Both girls had a satchel and a beaded bag. Each of the girls smiled and sat down in the remaining two chairs.

"Morning everyone, we should start recording the events using the spell, Dumbledore gave us." Hermione said getting straight to the point.

"Harry, Mia and I think that we should organise the manuscripts by year." Luna added. "We've purchased seven books to fill, hopefully this will suffice."

Hermione handed the books over to Harry. "Thanks Harry. All you have to do is think of the events you wish to record and place your wand to your temple, like extracting a memory for a pensive. However, you just tap the book and say _Dictare Animo, _to transfer them to the book. You will have to repeat this for every book._"_ Hermione explained.

"Doesn't sound too difficult, all the important events will be easier to understand that way." said Kingsley who had commandeered Valentina, started tickling her toes and making her giggle.

Harry slowly closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he placed his wand at his temple. Slowly he pulled away his wand, where a trail of blue mist came floating from his temple. He tapped the first book and muttered _Dictare Animo_ and repeated it for each book.

"You should give each book a title, so you can recognise the time frame." Minerva added. "It will help you organise the order they should be read."

"That's the easy part." Luna said with a mischievous grin, as she pulled out her quill and wrote on the cover _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"Did you have to name them after me?" Harry blushed.

"They are about you." Luna replied dreamily as she wrote _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ on the second book.

"_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, for the 3rd year. That one is going to be the hardest, with the Marauder's there." Hermione added.

Everyone agreed.

"Your fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament. I suggest _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_." Minerva recommended.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, should be fifth year." Hermione added.

_"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, for sixth year." Harry muttered. He blushed at the confused looks on Kingsley and Minerva's faces. "I'll explain later."

"Finally, the last should be _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._" Luna said as she wrote on the final book. "Is there anything else we need to do Mia?"

"I think that was all." Hermione smiled sadly as she put the books away and took the giggling baby from Kingsley. "We have Professor Dumbledore's letter, the list and the books."

"All we have left to do is write the date on the parchment and perform the spell." Luna added, as she wrote _**Thursday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1977**_ on a piece of parchment.

"This is it." Hermione said tearfully as they stood up from their seats. "I guess this is goodbye." She sobbed.

Suddenly, they were pulled in to a tight hug by Harry. "I'm going to miss you guys so much. You, two better look after each other, you hear? Laugh, Cry, Love and Live. Start a fresh and be happy." Harry said sadly.

Luna smiled sadly and smacked him softly on the shoulder. "You're making this harder for us to leave."

"You know you love me, Auntie Luna." Harry grinned. Sniffles and soft giggles could be heard throughout the room. Even Kingsley had tears in his eyes which were threatening to fall, whilst Minerva was dabbing her eyes with a hanky. "Oh, I have something for 'Tina to remember me and Draco by." Harry handed them two plush toys, a green baby dragon with silver wings and a brown baby fawn with a white tipped tail.

"Thanks Harry. I'm sure she'll love her new toys, I'm going to name them Bambi and Puff." Hermione giggled at the disgusted expression on Harry's face once he realized what the names meant.

Both girls turned and looked at their professor, and pulled her in to a hug. All three women continued sniffling, mumbling unidentifiable words to each other. Finally, Kingsley pulled his three girls in to a big bear hug, where they were lifted off the floor. Harry and Minerva chucked at the two squealing girls and giggling baby, as they were set back on the floor.

The two girls stood side by side and smiled at the other three people, both girls quickly secured the satchels to their bodies and wrapped their beaded bags around their wrists. Hermione strapped Valentina to her body in the baby sling. "All of you take care of yourselves. Harry look after Fleur and Teddy for me will you." Hermione smiled sadly. Receiving a teary nod, she grabbed Luna's hand and pulled out her wand. "We'll miss you." Luna added as she did the same.

Both girls smiled weakly and nodded at each other. Tapping their wands to the parchment and reciting the spell simultaneously, _"__retro per tempus et spatium"_ they were gone in a flash of light.


	2. Where it all began - Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Where it all Begins – Part 2**

_**Thursday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1977**_ _**- 12pm**_

_**Hogwarts - Headmasters Office**_

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting at his desk humming to himself whilst sucking on a lemon drop. Albus was about to turn to his bookshelf, when there was a flash of light, a squeal and thumps could be heard. Peering over his desk, he spied; two girls about 17-18 years of age and a giggling infant in a baby sling. The elder girls were groaning on the floor, a muffled _"Ouch"_ could be heard.

Chuckling to himself, Albus cleared his throat and smiled at the newcomers with twinkling blue eyes "Good Afternoon. Welcome to Hogwarts. Lemon Drop?" Albus said offering them the candy dish.

Gasping, both girls stood up quickly and straightened up themselves and shook their heads at the candy. Hermione quickly checked Valentina's wellbeing; the little girl just gurgled and drooled at her in response. Blushing but smiling sheepishly Hermione grinned at her former Headmaster, whilst Luna was her usual dreamy self. "Good Afternoon Headmaster."

"I wonder; why would two girls and a baby suddenly appear in a flash of light." Albus questioned. "It must be extremely important with such an entertaining entrance."

"Um, yes it is quite important sir. Before we proceed, can we ask what the date is?" Luna asked.

"The date is Thursday 2nd June, 1977." Albus replied. "Am I correct in assuming you are not from this time, due to the nature of the question?" He asked looking at the curiously.

"That is correct Professor. Luna, my daughter Valentina and I are from the year 1999. In fact, you had requested that we return to the past. Speaking of which, your past self has written you a letter." Hermione said as pulled out the envelope and handed it to the Headmaster.

"I may have been in dire need for you both to return to the past. Please take a seat." Albus said. He took the letter from the older girl and began to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_If you are reading this letter, our time is up and we are about to embark on the next great adventure._

_Presenting this letter, to you are two of Hogwarts most intelligent, strong and loyal students. With their group of friends, these two women have been through, war, heartache and loss. They were requested to return to you on the date of __**Thursday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1977**_, _to prevent the suffering they have felt in their timeline._

_The war against Tom Riddle has been a hard journey and with this also led to our death. Ms Hermione Granger and Ms Luna Lovegood both understand changing time is dangerous and risky. However, both are headstrong and willing to sacrifice for the greater good._

_Their knowledge and experience will be a great asset to our cause. I have asked them to acquire manuscripts of the events concerning the war against the Dark Lord. With their assistance, we can fight and minimize many losses. We need to end this war now before it is too late._

I have asked the girls to collate a list of individuals, which play a role in this war and will be able to assist us in making a better future. To this list, I suggest you invite the following people if they already have not been added:

_Augusta and Henry Longbottom_

_Alastor Moody_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Dorea and Charlus Potter_

_Once the girls have arrived, an alternate timeline has been created and cannot return. Care will need to be provided for them. __Luna and Hermione, being here without family will put them at risk and will require blood protection. You may want to discuss this with the above individuals. Their names and the finer details will need to be changed accordingly and proper charms placed. _

_I have my utmost faith and trust in these girls. Please take care and believe in them._

_A.W.P.B.D_

"Ms Granger and Ms Lovegood. It appears you have both suffered a great deal, my dears." The twinkle in his eye had long disappeared. "My future self has requested you both to help us in the fight against Tom Riddle, with your knowledge and the assistance of manuscripts. It will be a hard and long journey ahead for all of us. I'm sorry to say you once again have to make sacrifices, to fight for the side of the light."

"With all due respect sir, my friend Harry and I have been fighting, since our first year at Hogwarts." Hermione replied. "Luna, Valentina and I have no immediate family left. We only know this as normalcy, this is our life; we have been doing this for a while. You will gain a better, understanding once we start reading."

"Not to worry. We are to make a better future and you will be able to start your lives afresh. Now my future self, has advised me that we should organise for you both to be under familial blood protection. In doing so, a blood bond will be made between you and your new family. For your protection, we will need to change your family names or given names which may be too familiar. Is this ok with you?"

"You are right as usual Professor. It will be nice to have a family once again." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile. Hermione also had to smile at her best friend. Luna was one of a kind thought Hermione.

Albus chuckled and smiled at the two girls in front of him. "Now, I believe you have a list for me of whom, you think would be able to help our cause and be of our assistance"

"Yes, sir. Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry, helped us collate the list." Luna replied. "There may be a few others you might want to add. The chosen people, we believe may help us and make changes to their own lives for the better."

Glancing at the list he read:

_Alastor Moody_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Alice Prewett_

_Amelia Bones_

_Lily Evans_

_James Potter _

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Regulus Black_

_Narcissa Black_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Curious_ he thought to himself. All these people, he couldn't imagine being stuck voluntarily in any room together. "My future self seems to have the similar idea. He has requested; Augusta and Henry Longbottom, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall and finally Dorea and Charlus Potter. These same people are to be the contenders of your new family." Albus advised. "Are any of your family members attending Hogwarts?"

"No one in my immediate family attends Hogwarts." Hermione answered. "My mother was a squib born to the Rosier family but she was given to an orphanage as a child. Valentina's father is a member of the Zabini and Sinistra Family. I believe his mother and father attended Beauxbatons."

"My mother is a 7th year Ravenclaw, by the name of Celeste White. My father is Xenophilius Lovegood a Ravenclaw graduate from last year." Luna advised.

"Luna, you do bare a quite a resemblance to Mr Lovegood, however it should not be a big problem." Albus replied. "We must gather the group and explain the mission. Where do you would suggest we read these books?"

"We suggest the Room of Requirement on the 7th Floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. They can meet us there and we can organize the room to suit our needs, so they wouldn't have to travel back and forth." Hermione replied.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I will have everyone pack and meet us there at 5pm. I will also have to speak to your possible families." Albus added. "I suggest going to the kitchens for some lunch. I am sure Juno the house-elf will be willing to fulfill your needs. Would you also request, that she come and see me once she is done. She will need to organize sustenance for our stay."

"Thank You, Professor."

The three girls left the Headmaster's office and headed down the familiar route towards the Hogwarts Kitchens.

* * *

_**Thursday, 2**__**nd**__** June, 1977**_ _**– 4.30pm**_

_**Room of Requirement - 7th Floor**_

Hermione and Luna were reminiscing about the days of Dumbledore's Army as they headed towards the familiar tapestry on the 7th floor. A group of teenagers risking their necks to rebel against Umbridge, (or Umbitch as they secretly call her) and taking a stand. As the years have gone by, they realized that life was unpredictable. Standing before the familiar blank wall, the girls looked at each other and smiled, so many memories; the good, the bad and the ugly.

"Did you want to do the honors, Mia?" Luna asked. "We should get the room ready, before the other get here. I just want to relax and put my feet up."

"I know what you mean. 21 people, in total?"

"Yes, I think it was. We should also get the dorms organized, while we're at it. The elders have their own section and the youngsters will be split by gender."

"Sounds good, we might need a breathing room for anyone who may want to vent their frustrations or just a bit of privacy." Hermione added as she concentrated and started walking back and forth three times in front of the blank wall.

Large cherry wood doors appeared before them. Pulling the door open and stepping inside, the girls were presented with a massive room with timber floors and paneling on the walls. The centre of the room consisted of comfortable looking lounges and chairs with cushions surrounding two coffee tables and a child's play mat. On either side of the fireplace were two large windows allowing natural light to flow in the room. To the right consisted of male and female dorms, with engraved letters indicating the gender. A third door in between the bedrooms led to the main bathroom. On the left hand side featured two doors. One door engraved with Elders, the other Breathing Room. Just in the corner near the exit/entry, an archway led to the Kitchen/Dining room.

"Wow. Well done Mia, looks good." Luna smiled.

"I didn't want anyone to feel intimidated or uncomfortable. Reading through these books, is going to be hard as it is. We need a place, where we could think and plan and get to know one another." Hermione replied. "Let's put our bags away and prepare ourselves for our guests and their questions." She placed the 7 books, parchment, ink and quills on the coffee tables. She pulled out a baby bag and rocker and placed in her sleeping daughter with her favourite yellow blanket. Attaching the mobile that had dangling Quidditch balls and brooms (a gift from Ron and Romilda) and placing the baby bag on the floor beside it. She sat down on one of the lounges and put her head in her hands.

Luna sensing Hermione needed a moment, went through to the female dorms to put away their bags and came back out and sat down beside her. "Mia, you ok?" Luna asked. "It is a lot to absorb in just two days. I think it's finally sunk in."

"It's just, as soon as we thought it was all over, we are doing it all over again." Hermione replied. "I was hoping to be able to go back to school and finish my NEWTS, maybe open a bookstore or become a healer or a teacher after finishing an apprenticeship. It seems like, life doesn't want to stop and give us a chance to just live. You know what I mean?"

"I do, but think about it. We are starting fresh, new lives where no one knows us. We are helping to create a better world, to do all those things you want to do." Luna smiled sadly. "I could become a Care of Magical Creatures teacher and you can be a teacher specialising in Charms, Ancient Runes or whatever it is you want to do. It will be hard work but we will get there in the end."

"I guess you're right. I was just hoping for a break from all this." Hermione sighed; glancing at the clock on the wall, she stood up and walked towards the exit. "It's time. We better meet them at the doors."

Stepping out to the 7th floor hallway, both girls had become nervous. They'll once again see people they've come to know over the years. These were people, who made a major impact in their lives; people with whom, they will now be spending the rest of their lives. Taking a deep breath Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and tried to give her an encouraging smile.

After a few moments, footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor. Punctual as always, the first to arrive was Professor Dumbledore. He was accompanied by a much younger Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Augusta Longbottom and who must have been Henry Longbottom, Charlus and Dorea Potter.

"Good afternoon ladies. Is the room ready for our guests?" Albus smiled.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Everything is ready. We are just waiting for all our guests before we enter, it would be much easier to enter the room as one." Luna replied.

Before long, loud voices and laughter could be heard. Leading the new group of people was James Potter and a blushing Lily Evans; behind them laughing were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who (to the two girls' surprise) was holding Amelia Bones' hand. A giggling Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom trailed not far behind them. Hermione suddenly gripped Luna's hand tightly, as Luna gave her hand a squeeze of recognition to let her know she understood.

Sirius was the first to notice the group awaiting their presence. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. How lovely to see you on this fine day." He said with a cheeky grin on his face, giving them a little bow. The elders all chuckled at this display. "What was so important that, we were told to pack all our belongings and asked to appear on the 7th floor?"

"We are just waiting on a few others and all will be revealed shortly Mr Black." Albus replied. "Ah, this must be them now."

As one, the group turned towards the footsteps coming up the corridor. Leading the group of four, was none other than Lucius Malfoy; followed by Narcissa and Regulus Black and a not so greasy haired Severus Snape.

"Welcome all. Everyone who has been invited has now arrived." Albus twinkled. "Girls, would you do the honours?"

"Yes sir." The time travellers replied and paced before the blank wall requesting their room. Hearing the gasps from their guests, Hermione and Luna smiled and quickly threw open the double doors.

Luna giggled. "Welcome to the Hogwarts: Come and Go room or better known as the Room of Requirement. If everyone could please take a seat, all will be explained."

The four Slytherins, headed towards the couches on the left, whilst the adults headed towards the right. The Gryffindor's, Amelia, Frank and Alice, took to the remaining seats, no one wanting to sit near the Slytherins. Luna and Hermione shook their heads at the typical behaviour. Severus and Sirius were seated on a 4 seater lounge seated as far away from each other as possible. So the girls sat in the remaining seats between them.

Albus stood up and went to stand in front of the fire place towards the centre of the room. "As you can see there are three unrecognisable faces amongst us. I would like to introduce you to Hermione, Luna and little Valentina." Albus indicated to the sleeping baby. "The tale behind these young ladies, appearance is quite an interesting one. I was sitting in my office pondering my day, when a flash of light appeared, followed by squealing and loud thumps." Albus chuckled seeing the blushing faces. "Who, should I find sprawled on the floor were these two lovely ladies and this adorable infant. After speaking with these young ladies, it has been revealed that they are not of this time and from the future, the year 1999 to be exact."

Throughout the room, yells of _"WHAT!"_ While others had expressions of shock and confusion could be seen.

"What Professor Dumbledore, means to say is. Hermione, Valentina and I, have travelled to the past for one reason and that is to make a better future. In our time, we have suffered and lost so much at the hands of Lord Voldemort." Luna explained. Gasps and shivers could be seen throughout the room but she ignored them and continued. "You have all been invited here today, to assist us in our mission. Voldemort will affect each and every person in this room. We have brought seven manuscripts to assist our cause. Reading through these books will help us all gain a better understanding and the ability to end this war."

"It is a decision which can only be made by you. You are given a choice. However, if you choose to not go ahead, you will need to leave this room and be obliviated for security purposes." Albus added. "Anything read or mentioned in this room cannot be revealed to any outsiders. Any slip ups, will put yourself and all attendants in this room at risk."

"How do we know this is not a ploy to kill us all in our sleep when we're not looking?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"We know things that only, as trusted friends and companions would know about certain members of this room." Luna smiled mysteriously. "If you want, I could tell you what I know about you. We do not wish to bring harm to anyone in this room. We trust all of you and you will have to try and put your faith in us."

"Could I please have a moment with the time travellers and elders, while the rest of you make your decisions?" Albus added.

"We could use the breathing room for privacy. The room is sound proof and warded against unwanted eyes and ears." Luna advised.

Moody looked impressed.

"Thank you. That would be useful." Albus replied as they swiftly entered the breathing room.

"Lily, would you mind listening out for Valentina? She had just been put down for her nap." Hermione asked the beautiful red head. Receiving a nod she followed the others out the room.

* * *

_**Breathing Room...**_

"Girls, as you both know, you will be required to be bonded to a family while you are here. I have discussed this with the others and Hermione you will be bonded with the Potters and Luna the Longbottoms." said Albus.

Both girls nodded with smiles.

"We will let James know as soon as we leave the room; the boys have not been told yet. Hermione you bare a resemblance to my wife and have some of my colouring. You would definitely pass as our biological daughter." Charlus explained as he smiled at Dorea "We have always wanted a daughter and it would be a pleasure having you as part of our family. Minerva, Henry, Hermione will require Godparents if this all goes ahead, will you accept?"

Minerva smiled at her friend. "Hermione seems like an intelligent and beautiful young woman. I would be honoured."

Henry Longbottom, who looked so much like his son Frank, smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Frank will also be told, once we leave the room. Luna you remind me of my mother, the same blue eyes and blonde hair. We would love you to be part of our family." Augusta smiled. "Alastor, Dorea, I would like it if you both were willing to be her Godparents."

Moody grunted his response.

"It would be my pleasure. I can't wait! We are going to be one big happy family. I'm going to be a grandma; we could go shopping and get our hair done together..." Dorea said dreamily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself dear. We still need to talk to the boys." Charlus quickly interrupted. By the panicked looks on the male's faces, they were hoping not to be dragged to these expeditions.

"We would also need to change your names for your safety. What are your full names?" Moody asked.

"Luna Celeste Lovegood. My mother is currently attending Hogwarts and my father had graduated the previous year." Luna smiled.

"I suggest, Luna Arianna Longbottom, if it is ok with the both of you?" Augusta smiled at her long-time friend.

"Arianna and I would be honoured." Albus twinkled.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Mine is not so obvious. My full name is Hermione Jean Granger. My daughter is Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini." Hermione advised the group. "I lost Valentina's father not long after I found out I was pregnant." Everyone became sad at that, such a young life lost.

"Just after the war I found out my true heritage and will need to be kept between those on the mission only." Hermione said softly. Looking to Luna and receiving a smile of comfort. "My mother's real name is Jennifer Antoinette Rosier." The elders all gasped in surprise. "She was a squib born to the Rosier family and given to a muggle orphanage in France. She was renamed Jean Ophelia Dubois, when she was taken in by my adoptive grandparents."

"I always wondered, what had become of the Rosier's girl." Augusta said sadly. "The press had said the child had drowned in the family lake. Now we know the truth."

"Not to worry dear, your _'Cousins_' if you want to call them that; won't know unless you choose to tell them." Dorea smiled sadly.

"You should be Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter." Luna suggested. "It will honor both your mothers and won't be obvious at all." She smiled at the best friend.

"I like it. Only if it is fine with the Potters?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course dear." smiled Dorea.

"I think we should head back out there, before something happens." Minerva said worriedly.

"Agreed, I have organised the paperwork and we will perform the ceremony as soon as we can. We need to send it to the ministry archives before any questions could be asked." Albus finalised.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… in the main room**_

"Do they really know all our secrets?" Sirius questioned glancing at the closed door.

"They probably know more then we think." Remus answered.

"Like what? I couldn't be that much of a secret if people from the future know." James asked.

"They must know quite a bit if the girls keep smiling mysteriously." Lily wondered.

"Does anyone know, what is so secretive they need to go to another room?" Sirius asked staring at the closed door.

"Oh I wonder. What could have possibly happen in the last 10 minutes, which they need to go to another room?" Amelia said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"What is this pick on Padfoot day or something?" Sirius whined.

"We wouldn't have to pick on you, if you didn't ask obvious and stupid questions." Lily replied.

"I'm sure they will tell us eventually. The headmaster, probably just wanted to discuss the finer details." Remus commented.

Amelia shook her head and asked. "Is it safe to assume, since we are staying everyone is going ahead with this mission? No more bickering between the groups? Clean slate?"

Receiving nods throughout the room, the Slytherins hesitantly but agreed. Amelia and Alice smiled glad that new friendships would be made from these turn of events.

At that moment, the elders had entered the room to see the smiling teens. The Longbottoms called Frank over and spoke to quietly as he nodded in agreement. The elder Potters walked over to James. After a few muttered words, James ran over to Hermione and dragging her to his parents.

"Hermione, we have spoken to James and he has accepted you as a Potter." Charlus smiled.

"I'm glad; I have always wanted a sibling." Hermione grinned at James cheekily. "What do you say, brother?"

"YESSSSSSSS!" James whooped as he grabbed Hermione and spun her around. "Hermione is going to be my sister! Sister! Sister!" He chanted while doing a happy dance while, Hermione was trying to break away from his grasp.

Everyone laughed at the siblings.

Chucking at the James' antics Albus, spoke to the rest of the room "For safety reasons, Hermione and Luna will require a familial bond within the trusted members of the group. If the room hasn't already noticed the Potters will be adopting Hermione and the Longbottoms Luna." smiled Albus. "Minerva and Henry have been given the opportunity to be Hermione's godparents. Dorea and Alastor have also accepted to be godparents to Luna." The room cheered and clapped; the Slytherins and Moody showed no expression.

"I don't mean to pry but where is Valentina's father? Why isn't her father here?" Alice asked looking confused. "Shouldn't she also have her father's love and protection as well?"

Hermione sighed sadly as Luna hugged her. "My late boyfriend Blaise Zabini and his mother and aunt, were murdered 3 months in to my pregnancy by death eaters. They thought him being with me was a traitorous act and decided to punish us."

Everyone in the room gasped.

Lucius was shocked. "What about Marcus? Astra and he have only become engaged this year."

"Blaise's father was murdered when he was only a baby. He refused to choose a side in the war and was murdered as a result." Hermione said sadly.

Lucius nodded sadly. Marcus was one of his best friends. They had known each other since they were children.

"Hermione if you agree, I'm sure one of boys is willing to adopt Valentina as his own if need be." James said trying to comfort his new sister. "It doesn't mean you have to marry them, he will just need to be bonded to you both and be her protector. A father figure if you will." James explained quickly seeing her becoming upset.

All the boys nodded.

Hermione smiled wearily but nodded in thanks. Blaise's death was still a sore subject but over time she learned to be strong. He will always have a place in her heart and she will always love him but she had to be strong for Valentina, she had to move on.

"Don't worry this is all going to change. We are going to be family and we will fight to protect each other and my granddaughter. Valentina will grow up to know what family is and will forever be loved by us all." Charlus said determinedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All the teens have accepted to part take in the reading of the books and the mission. I think we should start reading as soon as possible, I'm assuming we have a fair bit to get through?" Lily spoke up, trying to clear the air of all the sadness.

"Yes we do." Luna confirmed. "We can make arrangements for adoption tomorrow morning, if that is alright with everyone?"

"Just one more thing, I have added a spell to the room for time to move forward in this room only. All time has frozen outside these doors, until we see fit to leave." Albus added. "Juno, the house-elf will be seeing to all our needs, during our stay."

"Remus. We have a potion to help you with your furry little problem for next month, if required. It is not a cure but will help you at that time of the month." Luna whispered low enough so only he could hear. His eyes went wide at the revelation but nodded.

Once all the individuals in the room were in agreement, they headed back to their seats. "Before we start reading the books, I would like to say not everything is at it seems. I ask that you try not to judge the actions of those in the books. We are all here to change those events, so please take this in to consideration. This will not only be a learning experience for you but it will be for me as well. I will be sure to remind people if need be. Also everyone will have to put your differences aside. It is vital that we all cooperate." Hermione said to the group.

Everyone agreed.

"Would you be able to give us a summary before every book before we start?" Minerva asked. "It will give us a chance to look out for the finer details so we can plan better."

Hermione looked towards Luna and Albus who both nodded in agreement.

"The books are focused on the life of my best friend Hadrian James Potter or better known as Harry. The young potter family was in hiding from the Dark Lord and his men. Unfortunately, the Potters were betrayed by a close friend and the location was revealed. On 31st October, 1981, Lily and James Potter were found and murdered by Voldemort." Hermione paused to let the room take in the news.

"WHAT!" The room was in an instant uproar. Albus' twinkle had disappeared from his eyes. The elder potters walked over to their son and future daughter-in-law and gathered them up in their arms. Amelia was sobbing in to Remus' shoulder while he sat stunned along with, Severus and the Slytherins. Minerva and Augusta were currently sobbing in to their hankies. Alice was curled up around Frank, who was falling apart. Henry was in shock and Moody was clenching his fists and gripping on the arm of the lounge.

"No. No. No. No." Sirius muttered as he paced the room. Hermione got up and gathered him in her arms and pulled him to her, while he sobbed in to her shoulder.

Luna continued after a few moments to let them calm down. "Upon turning his wand on Harry, Voldemort's magic backfired. As a result, it caused him to become weakened and his downfall. Due to Lily and James' deaths, Harry was sent to live with his only living relatives; Petunia and Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley. Harry hasn't told us much of his home life other than, it was unpleasant until he started at Hogwarts."

"The same night, Frank and Alice were both captured by death eaters and tortured in to insanity. They are currently permanent residents in the Janice Thickey Ward at St Mungos. We weren't told much information on Frank and Alice's suffering." Hermione continued.

"The first book we are about to read is Harry's first year. The school was playing host to the protection of the Philosophers Stone. Harry had discovered it was under threat and become wrapped up in the business. The books will tell us in more detail as we read."' Luna ended.

The room once again was in shock. Once everyone had taken a moment to calm down or gather their thoughts, they went back to their seats.

"Who would like to start?" Hermione spoke up trying to keep calm.

"I will, if that is alright with everyone?" Alice asked, receiving shrugs and nods, as she took the book from Hermione. "The first book is called _**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_."


	3. Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. It's nice to know that I have the support of some of the members. I will try and upload on a daily basis but real life does catch up sometimes, if that is the case it will most likely be at least once a week.

Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 -**_** The Boy Who Lived**

**"Chapter One - The Boy Who Lived."** Alice read.

"I don't like the sound of that name." Dorea frowned.

"Neither does Harry." Luna advised.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

Lily and Hermione snorted. They both giggled much to the amusement of the others.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

"They must lead such fascinating and interesting lives." Sirius said sarcastically.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What's a drill?" Regulus asked trying to understand as much as he could.

"It's a device that muggles use to bore holes." Lily replied.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"They sound like a lovely and attractive couple." Sirius joked.

"I see my sister Petunia and her walrus of a fiancé Vernon hasn't changed." Lily frowned "Let's just say they aren't people friendly. It seems she is still the nosey, gossiping horse faced giraffe, she has always been." This was said in a bitter tone.

"That's an understatement." Hermione mumbled but Sirius heard and whispered back "I heard that." He chuckled when Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Why are we hearing about the Dursley's, if this is about James's son?" Frank asked who was still confused.

"Everything written in the books lead to something. It must just be filler information; Harry wanted to let us know about." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"If Dudley looks anything like the walrus, I already feel sorry for the kid." Lily frowned.

"Unfortunately, he looks exactly like him just with your sister's blonde hair." Hermione quipped, causing everyone to laugh.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"There is nothing wrong with the Potters!" Sirius yelled.

"Padfoot, would you calm down. You do realize your shouting at a book?" Remus scolded as he rubbed his ears.

Everyone laughed at Sirius as he pouted.

"Thank you Sirius. It is nice to know you care so much about us." Charlus chuckled.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"What do they mean by that dear?" Dorea asked curiously.

"My sister and her fiancé do not believe in magic and see it as unnatural. They consider us abnormal freaks of nature." Lily clarified.

The members of the room growled in anger.

"I'm sure they don't want to look like a walrus or a giraffe either." Alice said angrily before continuing.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"We should go and pay them a visit Dad, maybe even have a chat to the neighbors." James sneered.

Charlus nodded in agreement.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"We don't want him mixing with people like you either." James sneered.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"What's an owl doing in a muggle neighborhood?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Not too sure, you will have to see Mr Longbottom." Luna replied.

"Luna, you can call us mother and father. It will be official tomorrow, it would make us happy if you would see us as actual parental figures." Henry said with a smile.

Luna nodded with a teary smile.

"What's wrong with seeing owls?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Owls in the muggle world are not commonly seen during the daylight hours. They are nocturnal animals and only come out at night. They are free birds and aren't used for communicating like us in the magical world." Lily answered.

Narcissa and the previously confused purebloods nodded in realization.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"What a spoilt child. That kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Augusta frowned

Dorea and Minerva agreed with Augusta's sentiments.

"Dudley is not little at all, I would have assumed he would have been the size of a suckling pig at that point." Luna whispered to Hermione not realizing the rest of the room can hear. Everyone was surprised at Luna's comment, the serene girl seemed like she wasn't capable of such bitterness.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. **

"Minnie is that you?" James asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know James. Please stop calling me Minnie." Minerva said tiredly.

"Oh you love it." Sirius said cheekily.

Minerva just groaned and shook her head. Everyone smiled at the familiar banter between the Professor and _her cubs_.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs. **

Henry chuckled at that. "Muggles find any excuse to explain the odd and unnatural events that occur. They see what they want to see and believe what they want to believe."

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"Why are people not dressing in correct attire in muggle world? Do they not realize we will be exposed?" Augusta exclaimed.

"A muggle who knows about our existence is putting together the pieces. Imagine those who are conspiracy theorists or have much more intelligence." Moody growled.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. **

Everyone becomes interested in that.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

James pretended to gasp in shock horror and faint. Everyone either chose to ignore him or rolled their eyes at him with Sirius snickered.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

"One track mind, this one has." Regulus commented.

Everyone looked at him surprised. Regulus is not for one with many words.

"What? I was just saying what everyone else wanted to say." He said shyly.

Everyone laughed at his response. Even Sirius gave his brother two thumbs up. Hermione beamed at the reunited brothers.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Idiots." Moody growled.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"Such a charming fellow, I see people skills are not a requirement in the future." Charlus commented.

"Unfortunately, it is just his personality Mr. Potter. He can be such a foul man." Luna replied.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Wow… his exercising voluntarily? I didn't think he realize what the word meant." Lily said sneered. James put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a ****few words of what they were saying. **

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

" — **yes, their son, Harry —" **

"Is this the day?" Dorea said sadly.

Hermione and Luna nodded silently.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he**** wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

Lily and Hermione snorted.

"That's an understatement." Severus muttered. Those who heard snickered.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"There is only one Potter family in the wizarding world but the muggle world it is quite common." Hermione explained to the confused looks.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"He doesn't even know his own nephew's name. What kind of family are they?" Dorea said aghast.

"Like Lily said Ma'am, they aren't very nice people. The Dursley's are like most traditional old wizarding families, they believe Muggleborns are below them. The Dursley's consider anyone who is less than normal, dirt. Think Salem witch trials." Luna explained.

Lily nodded in agreement, with tears pouring down her face. James pulled her in to his arms rubbing her back while whispering calming words to her; he signaled for Alice to continue.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that… **

Hermione, Luna, Lily and Severus snorted at that.

"Your sister is not much better Walrus." Lily growled.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks… **

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, **

"Sounds like Professor Flitwick." Alice giggled.

Everyone also agreed with her observation.

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

The room wanted to cheer and celebrate but they knew it wasn't true. Voldemort will be back and will only cause more pain and devastation.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"That's Blasphemy. How can he not approve of imagination? How boring. Your imagination is what helps you get through life." Sirius clutched his hand to his heart in a mock faint. Hermione pretended to fan him with a cushion and then whacks him in the face to snap him out of it.

Sirius pouted as the room laughed at the two of them.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"Minnie!" Sirius cheered.

Once again the room laughed at his cheek.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. **

"Not going to work..." The Marauders sang.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"It's normal Minnie behavior." James commented.

Said professor sent a glare his way, whilst the rest of the room tried to stifle their laughter.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. **

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"That's not something you should be proud of." Augusta said disapprovingly.

Minerva and Dorea also hummed their agreement.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**_

"The newscaster must be muggleborn or a half blood. Sounds like he knows what is going on and trying to put off the oddities." Remus observed

"The ministry hires magical folk or squibs to work in the muggle communities to help dissuade events which may expose our existence." Henry confirmed.

"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… **

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

Growls could be heard from around the room. James wrapped his arms around Lily once again, seeing her becoming upset.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

"_**So?" **_**snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… **_**her**_** crowd." **

"Her crowd? How can anyone be so small minded." Dorea said indignantly.

"Petunia believes anything magical is evil and unnatural." Severus growled. Everyone (but Lily, Hermione and Luna) was surprised at his declaration. Blushing Severus explained, "Lily and I grew up together; we lived in the same neighborhood. I was the first person to tell her about our world. Petunia doesn't like the fact that Lily is a witch and has something she does not. Tunney did not see it as a gift and saw it as an abnormality. She would insult Lily by calling her a_ Freak_, letting her jealousy get the best of her_. _In her eyes being magical is like having an incurable disease."

Everyone was shocked by how Lily is treated by her own sister.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **

"It's better than Dudley." James growled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You should hear the nicknames they give Dudley." Hermione grinned. "The ones Harry told us are hilarious."

All the males' frowns instantly turned into evil grins.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. **

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they **_**were**_** related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Once again everyone growls.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them…**_

"His jinxed it now. He shouldn't have said nor thought that." Regulus smirked.

All the teens agreed.

**How very wrong he was. **

"Ha." Moody barked out.

Everyone also laughed at the Dursley's misfortune.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"Someone's quite determined." Dorea smiled at her friend, who just scowled in response.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

"DUMBLES!" Sirius and James yelled excitedly. Hermione and Remus rubbed their ears due to the close proximity, while Lily whacked James over the back of the head.

"STOP SHOUTING!" Remus and Lily yelled back.

The rest of the room laughed at the grinning marauders.

At that point gurgles could be heard coming from the rocker in front of them. Hermione picked up the babe and with a flick of her wand a blanket appeared to give her some modesty while she fed the little girl.

The younger males all blushed at the intimate yet public display but kept their mouths shut. The rest of the room smiled sadly, the mother and daughter had suffered so much.

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"He probably did. He just didn't care." Henry chucked. Albus twinkled in response.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

"It's called a Deluminator. It was the Headmasters own invention." Luna smiled serenely.

"That's correct, Luna." Albus twinkled.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. **

"AWESOME!" Exclaimed all the boys. Severus and Lucius also looked impressed.

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

"So who was right? Didn't I guess it was Minnie?" Sirius said smugly.

He received a glare from his professor, while everyone else tried to hold back their laughter.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

"He never did. Even while we were at school he was like this." Augusta said agreeing with Minerva.

"Good old Dedalus, his a funny little man." Hermione giggled.

"You've met?" asked Augusta

"Yes, we were introduced by Auror Moody in the future. He does lack some common sense, but he does mean well." Hermione replied.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"So this is approximately 5 years' time?" Henry noted.

"Yes, the date was 1st November, 1981." Luna replied.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

"You still haven't changed professor." Amelia smiled at her professor.

"I'd like to think that is what keeps me so young." Albus twinkled.

All the elders just shook their heads at their friend, with a fond smile.

"**A **_**what**_**?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —" **

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort." **_

"Fear of a name; only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione and Luna quoted as the headmaster smiled at them.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying **_**Voldemort's**_** name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"It's because you're too noble to use them sir." Remus commented.

"**Only because you're too — well —**_**noble**_** to use them." **

Everyone laughed at Remus who blushed.

"You're like Minnie." Sirius teased. He received a cushion in the face for that comment.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"I don't think we needed to know that." James said half disgusted; half amused.

Albus chuckled.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors**_** that are flying around. You know what they're **_**saying?**_** About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

Everyone becomes sad once again at the reminder. Yes the dark lord had been brought to a temporary end, but they had all suffered a loss as a result.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"I hate it when you do that Albus, I feel like I'm talking to myself half the time." Minerva scolded her colleague.

Albus just hummed in response.

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

Alice paused to gather her bearings, tears gathering in her eyes.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead." **_

Although the room knew of this had happened, they were all still thoroughly upset. Knowing people they grew up with had suffered at the hands of evil had affected them immensely.

"Alice, why don't you let me read for a while." Luna said as she retrieved the book from the tearful girl.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"See you do care Professor, you spend half your time yelling at the boys but if they weren't here you'd miss them all." Alice mumbled trying to defuse the tension.

All the youngsters chuckled although weakly. The elders are smiled with tears in their eyes.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

Lily sobbed.

"Harry's fine remember?" James whispered. "These books are about him, his very much alive and friends with Hermione and Luna. These books wouldn't be here if he weren't." Lily nodded but continued sobbing in to James's shoulder.

**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." **

"Hold on a second. A child, 1 years of age defeated the most feared Wizard of our time?" Frank repeated.

"Yes." Luna confirmed. "Remember, what we said though. All is not what it seems, there is more to his disappearance then we know."

"Nonetheless, he is a very powerful child. You two should be proud." Augusta smiled with tears still in her eyes.

Lily and James tried to smile but could only nod.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

Hermione and Luna snorted both receiving looks from those beside them. Hermione shook her head and with a frown.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"I wish you didn't have to. You can't do this to him. My sister is too cruel. Is there not anyone else?" Lily sobbed.

"What about me? Where am I?" Sirius asked with a confused expression. "What about Mama and Papa P?"

"The elder Potters passed away before Harry was born. We don't know exactly when but we assume it was after James' graduation. They were murdered on Voldemort's orders. Sirius presence will be explained in the 3rd year." Luna explained with tears in her eyes.

Once again, the room became silent; mourning for the death of their friends.

"So much pain and suffering. How much more will we lose?" Augusta said tearfully.

"We will fix this. That is why we are here. We will make sure this does not happen." Narcissa declared.

Everyone nodded in agreement although they were still upset.

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

Hermione snorted.

"Sir, if I know Petunia and I do know her well, she is bitter, stubborn and pigheaded. A letter will not suffice; you will only bring him harm." Severus frowned.

Hermione, Luna and Lily nodded in agreement.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!" **

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

"I'm sure if raised properly and the events explained he would understand. He would be able to take it as it comes, rather have it sprung on him when he turns 11 years of age. As long as he is taught right from wrong, he would be prepared in the long run." Dorea tried to reason with Albus.

Everyone agreed with her suggestion.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

All the women turned to glare at the headmaster who looked thoroughly scared for his life. All the males tried their hardest not to snicker.

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it —**_**wise**_** — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"I trust Hagrid with my life." Albus said proudly.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. **

Everyone chucked at this.

"You haven't change at all sir." Alice grinned. "Can I please have the book back Luna? I'm ok now. Thanks."

Meanwhile, Valentina had her fill and was being burped by her mother. The little girl was smiling softly at the room and let out a burp and which made the whole room jump at the loud noise. She giggled and gurgled, realizing everyone was watching her.

"She's beautiful, such lovely eyes. Could I hold my new granddaughter?" Dorea smiled affectionately at the little girl.

"She has the same eyes as Blaise's mother. She tends to drool, so please be careful." Hermione said as she handed her over to her adopted mother. Waving her wand a bib appeared to trap any excess saliva. Valentina gurgled out in her made up language, when she noticed she was meeting a new face.

Everyone smiled and chuckled at the adorable little individual, imprinting on their lives.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"AWESOME!" James, Regulus and Frank shouted.

"I WANT IT!" Sirius said excitedly whilst bouncing in his seat.

Hermione and Luna giggled, they were being reminded of an over excited puppy. Valentina also giggled at the funny man.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. **

All the females cooed at that.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." **

"YES!" Sirius did a little dance to celebrate.

Hermione and Luna smiled at his childish antics. It was nice seeing a happy Sirius not the brooding, dark Sirius they knew from the future.

"**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. **

Once again the females cooed. Hermione and Luna giggled at them knowing how embarrassed Harry would be.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

Everyone growled at the reminder.

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Really?" James asked with interest.

The rest of the room looked at him amused.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hey. I take offence to that!" Sirius pouted. The occupants of the room looked at him questionably. "Never mind." he muttered.

The marauders and the time travelers tried to hold back their laughter.

"You do know, they will find out at some point. Don't you?" Hermione whispered. She smirked as he paled at her words.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"You left him on the doorstep?" Augusta hissed. "How can you be so careless Albus! He is still at risk!"

"I don't know." Albus responded in confusion, he too did not know why his future self would do that.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

Once again, everyone in the room became somber and silent. Alice pushed herself to continue reading.

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

"His going to need all the luck he can get. Living with my devil incarnate sister, isn't going to be an easy task." Lily muttered. James rubbed her shoulders in support.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end of that chapter. Frank your next." said Alice as she passed the book to her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Vanishing Glass

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. It's nice to know that I have the support of some of the members. I will try and upload on a daily basis but real life does catch up sometimes, if that is the case it will most likely be at least once a week.

Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -**_** The Vanishing Glass**

**"Chapter Two - ****The Vanishing Glass**" Frank read.

"Sounds like a case of accidental magic." Charlus observed.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"How boring. Why are we still hearing about these idiots?" Sirius complained.

Hermione patted him on the head. "There. There." Sirius pouted in response, while everyone laughed at his expense.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets — but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

All the boys erupted in laughter at that. The girls merely rolled their eyes.

**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long.**

"Where are we?" Remus asked becoming frustrated. "It would seem odd that we wouldn't come, to look in on him."

"You once told us, Professor Dumbledore advised, it would be best if you let Harry alone. You said it was for his protection and to make sure he grew up with a normal childhood. He wasn't to know of his story until he was ready." Hermione explained.

**His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. **

"No one wants to wake up to that. She should be put in a cage with a muzzle." Lily said bitterly.

All the teens laughed while Severus smirked. The elders looked at her in shock.

"Yes, I didn't fancy hearing those screeches when we were young. Imagine now, when she's had time to evolve." Severus shuddered. Luna giggled at his statement.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before. **

"It's not a dream Harry, it is a memory." Dorea said fondly, while letting Valentina play with her fingers.

**His aunt was back outside the door. **

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, **

"How can they treat him like a house-elf. He is only a child! He shouldn't be cooking for them." Narcissa said aghast.

"Although he loves to cook, it was a common occurrence when he was staying with the Dursley's. He was able to cook as soon as he was able to reach the stove top." Luna informed them.

Everyone was appalled, how could someone do that to a child.

**I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

"Duddy? What kind of name is that?" James said disgusted. All the teens erupted out in laughter.

"It gets worse." Hermione grinned.

**Harry groaned. **

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"He didn't say anything, you horse!." Lily sneered while James rubbed her back to keep her calm.

The teens were all snickering at Lily's comments.

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. **

Amelia shuddered. She did not like spiders.

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. **

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled (including Hermione and Luna) startling Valentina who started to cry. The room was in an uproar. Remus was angrily muttering to himself, while gripping the cushion of the chair. Severus had swept out of the room and slammed the door to the breathing room. Sirius had got up and punched the wall. James looked like he was ready to hunt down the Dursley's and pay them back. The Slytherins were all in shock.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Hermione asked confused. Luna's usual dreamy blue had darkened a sign that she was furious.

"I assume you didn't know about this?" Charlus asked trying to control his temper.

"No. Harry kept most of his home life private. We knew it wasn't great but Harry doesn't like others knowing. He thought people would only just pity him." Hermione replied while trying to calm down Valentina. Digging through the baby bag she handed the little girl Draco's green dragon.

"Everyone please take a break while I go and check on Severus." Luna said worriedly as she got up and walked towards the breathing room.

* * *

_**Inside the breathing room...**_

Severus paced up and down the room fuming. How can Dumbledore let this happen to another student? How can he let someone else suffer as much as he did? He out of all people could sympathize with the boy. He was unwanted and unloved by his father. His mother was too weak to protect him from his father's abuse.

Luna quietly entered the room. "Severus?" she called softly. "Severus, please stop pacing and look at me."

Severus eventually stopped but didn't look at her. Luna sighed and pulled him over to a lounge chair.

"I know you have suffered as well. I can't say I know how you feel but I want you to know that we're all here for you. If ever you want to talk I'm right here. No one else knows how much you have suffered other than Lily, Mia and I and we won't say anything to anyone." Luna wrapped her arms around Severus as he leaned on her shoulder and let the tears fall softly.

"This isn't going to happen anymore. That's why we are here, to stop it all. You don't ever have to go back there and you will come and stay with one of us. Harry won't ever have to suffer like that ever again. Do you hear?" Luna felt him nod in to her shoulder as she rubbed his back softly.

After he had calmed down and composed himself, Luna smiled at him and pulled him in to another hug. "Now, are you ready to go back?"

"Please don't mention my break down to the others."

"I can honestly say, no one had noticed or comment on anything. Everyone is upset and no one will hold it against you. Now come." Luna grabbed his hand and headed back to the main room.

* * *

Once Luna and Severus returned they all took their seats. Just as Luna told him, no one said a thing and for that he was thankful. Remus and Sirius returned to their seats muttering about evil muggles and something about full moons. Valentina was lying on the play mat with her toy dragon waving it about and occasionally stuffing it in her mouth. Sirius was still clutching his hand so Hermione grabbed his hand a whispered a healing charm. He nodded his head in thanks.

Frank took a deep breath and commenced with the reading.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. **

"That's sickening." Remus disgusted at the behavior.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

Growls could be heard all over the room.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. **

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, **

"No, it's the Potter genetics." Charlus chuckled. "The Potter men have always been small and skinny for our age; we hit our growth spurt a little later than others."

"Jamie here is still skinny and scrawny with the added growth spurt." Sirius joked.

Everyone laughed as he received a cushion in the head from James.

**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, **

"Sorry Harry." James grinned. Lily smiled and patted his leg softly.

**and bright green eyes. **

"He has my eyes." Lily smiled sadly as James gave her a tight squeeze.

"Harry has beautiful eyes. It was most beautiful shade of emerald green. People would often remind him that he had your eyes. He loved it, knowing you were with him all the time." Luna explained.

James and Lily hearts lifted, knowing their son felt that way.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

"He did? He told me he hated the scar." Luna said in surprise.

"He must have at some point, because it was a connection to both James and Lily. He hates it now with it being a reminder of how James and Lily died." Hermione replied just as shocked.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions." **

"WHAT? WE DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH PETUNIA! TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" Lily yelled.

James was clenching his fists in anger.

"Ah, so that's where Harry gets his temper." Luna observed. Hermione snickered.

"He has a temper?" Dorea asked although upset, she was eager to know more about her grandson.

"Harry is happy keeping to himself. It takes a whole a lot to make Harry angry but you're on the wrong side of him or his anger builds up, he explodes. I guess he got that from Lily." Hermione smiled.

Lily blushed at being reminded of her temper, while the others laughed.

_**Don't ask questions **_**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

"How is he going to learn, if he doesn't ask questions?" Amelia frowned.

"So that is where he gets it. Harry finds it hard to ask questions or ask for help, when he needs it." Hermione said bitterly.

"That is not right; you should not raise a child to think this way." Augusta said angrily.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

Narcissa huffed at Harry being treated like a House-elf.

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

"Not going to work." Charlus and James said with identical grins.

Everyone laughed.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. **

The whole room laughed at that, while Severus smirked. The cheek reminded him of Lily.

"He seems to have gotten Lily's cheek." Alice said while Lily blushed.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"Even Reg, doesn't get that much and his mother's favourite!" Sirius growled.

Everyone else was shocked at how much this child was being spoilt.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"That is not how you raise a child." Dorea said angrily. "Children should be set boundaries. If they are not given them, they will never learn to work for what they want."

The elders nodded in agreement.

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. **

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**two **_**more presents. Is that all right" **

Everyone growled.

"That isn't how you should deal with that situation. They are only rewarding his behaviour." Amelia said angrily.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" **

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

"He can't even count!" Narcissa said stunned. "How did he get through school?"

"He must have forced Harry to do his work; it is the only other explanation." Regulus observed.

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair. **

"He should not be encouraging that sort of behaviour. I don't want to hear you, raising your children this way, you hear?" Augusta said angrily.

"_Yes Ma'am."_ All the teens responded, they were afraid to get on the wrong side of the formidable woman.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

"He has a name you know." Lily hissed.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"Albus, would that be Arabella Figg?" Minerva asked.

"Most likely, I must have asked her to watch him." Albus replied.

"It was sir. It was one of your requests, since she lived close by." Hermione confirmed.

"But if she was someone we know, why would she treat him that way?" Amelia asked looking confused.

"It was most likely Professor Dumbledore's orders. If Harry had enjoyed spending time with Mrs Figg, the Dursley's would have made life harder for him." Luna replied.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"Merlin, not her." Severus blanched.

"I guess you've met her then?" Luna asked.

"It's not like she's hard to miss." Lily muttered.

"Unfortunately, Lily had a close encounter with Marge's behind one summer. Lily and Petunia were seated on a 2 seater lounge, when Marge tried to squeeze herself between them. Being the best friend that I was, I had to come to her rescue. Marge proceeded to follow me around thinking I had feelings for her since I grabbed her hand to pull her up. It wasn't pleasant; she kept trying to trap me and called me Sevvie Poo." Severus looked nauseated at the reminder.

All the teens were amused but disgusted at the same time. Some of the expressions on their faces looked like they were constipated or nauseas.

"She is such a lovely woman. I'm sure we would all like to have basked in her presence." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't worry too much; Marge will get what's coming to her." Luna grinned evilly. The Marauders and Severus look interested. "You will find out in third year, if that helps."

The boys all groaned in frustration.

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." **

"It's not like anyone else enjoys her company either." Severus shuddered.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). **

"A very Slytherin move but I doubt it will work Harry. They would have expected that." Frank chuckled.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"She looks like that all the time." Severus sneered.

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"Blow it up Harry. Maybe that will teach them." James growled.

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…" **

"Petunia, my son is not a dog!" Lily growled.

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" **

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

Everyone snickered at the ridiculous name.

"Lily your sister honestly needs to stop mollycoddling this kid. He is a grown boy not an infant." Alice said between giggles.

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"Brat." Alice, Amelia and Lily hissed, while Sirius muttered "Git".

"Of course he doesn't want to be seen as a sook in front of his friends." Regulus sneered.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. **

"WOO!" The teens cheered.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — **

"He does have a name." James snarled. "It is Harry, say it with me. H-A-R-R-Y, Harry."

"Does he even know Harry's name?" Alice frowned. "His uncle should know by now right?"

"I don't think so. Harry said he didn't know his name until he started primary school. He wasn't used to being called by a proper name. He didn't always respond, when the teachers called on him in class. He kept forgetting it was his name and would constantly get in trouble for it." Hermione replied.

"I still don't think Vernon knows Harry's name. He thought his name was 'boy' for the longest time. It took him a few years but he is ok now." Luna explained.

Everyone frowned at that.

**any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"Don't you dare, you stupid Walrus." Lily growled.

Everyone within hearing range nodded in agreement.

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. **

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. **

"It's accidental magic Harry." Dorea smiled fondly.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." **

"Stupid horse." Lily growled.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

Luna, felt Severus tensed beside her, grabbed his hand in comfort. Severus blushed at her kindness; Lily was the only one to have ever shown him such kindness or affection.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

"Potter hair, nothing you can do. It has a mind of its own." Charlus chuckled as James nodded.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't **_**explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"She knows about accidental magic, I don't know what she's playing at." Lily growled.

"She's playing stupid. Her jealousy has only made her bitterness develop over time." Severus said bitterly.

Once again everyone growls at Petunias treatment of her nephew.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). **

"Ew!" The females screeched, they didn't understand why anyone thought something so revolting should be worn. All the males in the room (minus Albus), looked disgusted at the description.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. **

"Well done son, sweaters like that should never be seen in public let alone worn." James said proudly. He gained a few chuckles for his parenting skills.

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

Everyone sighed in relief.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"Wow, apparition, at his age?" Charlus was astonished.

"He could have flown. Lily did the same thing, when we were young. She flew off some swings at a park." Severus revealed.

"It's a possibility. I only did it once." Lily smiled at her old friend, remembering the fond memories.

"Wow. His just like you." James smiled fondly pulling his girlfriend to his side.

"Yes, I have noticed that. Their personalities are very similar." Luna smiled.

Lily and James grinned at knowing something else about their son.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"Oh Harry." Hermione smiled fondly.

The rest of the room laughed at the pathetic excuse.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. **

"It shouldn't be like this. He should be able to have a kind loving family, have friends, be able to play and go to the zoo any time he wanted." Lily said tearfully.

"Don't worry Lily. We'll make sure Harry will have a proper childhood with and go to the zoo as many times as he wants." Amelia said trying to assure her friend.

Everyone smiled sadly and agreed.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"Doesn't he feel loved, such a special relationship they must have. To be constantly be on his uncle's mind all hours of the day." Regulus said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at this.

**This morning, it was motorcycles. **

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

Luna and Hermione groaned. "Not good Harry." Luna said shaking her head, while Hermione face palmed.

Everyone else also agreed with the girls sentiments.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Not all cartoons are dangerous." Severus sneered.

"What's a cartoon?" Sirius asked.

"A cartoon is a form of muggle entertainment. It uses animated images which are projected on a screen to tell a story. It features sound, music and many other things." Hermione explained.

"We should do a movie night sometime soon." Lily suggested. "That way, they would understand a bit about what you are describing."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as the teens cheered.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

"Those are great; one of my favourites actually." Lily smiled.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, **

Lily smiled at that.

**licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

"Harry, don't insult the gorilla. Give it some credit." Hermione scolded.

Everyone else laughed at the image.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

Everyone growled at that.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. **

Augusta tutted at that, she didn't understand why they constantly rewarded Dudley's behaviour.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. **

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. **

"Oh no." Hermione mumbled as she twisted her fingers in her lap.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Luna said from her seat beside them, realizing what was going to happen.

Although he was curious, Sirius sensed that Hermione needed comfort, he put an arm around her to keep her calm.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. **

Hermione tensed at that. Sirius looked worriedly at the girl in his arms.

**He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

_**It winked.**_

Everyone in the room gasped.

"That can't be right." Amelia said worriedly.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"_**I get that all the time." **_

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

"His a Parselmouth." Sirius commented trying not to panic.

He and most of the room paled at realization.

"How?" Charlus asked, trying to control the shake in his voice.

"Yes he can speak Parseltongue but it's not what you think. He is neither dark nor evil. All will be explained throughout the books." Luna replied.

At that explanation everyone breathed a sigh of relief; including the Slytherins.

"Is that why?" Sirius asked Hermione in a whisper. Receiving a nod, he gave her a squeeze that he understood that she was worried about their reactions.

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" **

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"Just like a walrus. Like father like son." Hermione frowned.

Everyone laughed at that. Sirius shook his head at the laughing girl in his arms. Luna smiled softly at her best friend, missing her carefree attitude.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. **

The males in the room growled at that.

"Don't you dare you stupid whale." Lily growled at her bullying nephew.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. **

"What now?" Lily asked worriedly.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

The room erupted out in laughter.

"That is the most awesome form of accidental magic, I have ever heard." Regulus said amazed.

Everyone also agreed.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, **_**"Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo."**_

"What a nice snake." Luna smiled.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Muggles, they see what they want to see." Dorea smiled.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

Everyone snorted at that.

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Shut up you stupid Rat. You're going to get Harry in trouble." Sirius moaned.

"Speaking of Rats, where is Peter?" James asked curiously.

"Why would you call him a Rat?" Frank asked confused.

Before anyone could answer, Luna interrupted. "Third Year." she said with a mysterious smile.

The marauders become worried at statement. Meanwhile, the rest of the room groaned.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," **

"What? They can't starve him!" Lily screeched her body shaking in anger.

"No wonder he was skinnier then the boys at school. We heard that James wasn't much bigger but he looked smaller than the rest." Luna frowned.

"Not going to happen. This is going to change." James growled but tried to keep calm for Lily's sake.

"Petunia isn't going to know what hit her." Lily growled.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

"He shouldn't be sneaking around at all." Minerva said shaking her head angrily.

"Speaking of food, when's dinner?" James asked rubbing his tummy.

"Two more chapters then dinner?" Dorea asked everyone, receiving nods she called for Juno and advised the little elf.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

The room held a minute silence, at the reminders of their friends who had suffered.

"He survived the Killing Curse." Sirius spoke up after they all calmed down.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"He remembers the killing curse. He shouldn't be seeing that, at his age." Moody growled.

"How? There is no way to protect; against the Killing Curse." Lucius said in awe.

"All will be explained in the books. We can't tell you, the reason leads so something much bigger." Hermione said calmly.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. **

"He doesn't even know what we look like?" James questioned sadly.

"From what we know, Harry didn't even know what your names were. He was only told when he found out about the wizarding world." Luna replied.

Lily sighed sadly with her head on James' shoulder.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; **

Sirius scowled at that. He knew not to question the girls but where could he, Remus and Peter be?

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

"Who else but Dedalus Diggle." Minerva frowned.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. **

"Could that have been Kingsley?" Hermione whispered to Luna.

"Possibly." Luna smiled.

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"His putting pieces together. He knows that there is a possibility of another world." Henry observed.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. **

"That's the end of the chapter." Frank said as he passed the book to Albus. "Would you like me to take notes sir, while you read?"

"Please." Albus replied as he handed Frank the writing equipment.


	5. Chapter 3 - Letters From No One

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to ideas and would love your opinions, as we do have 7 wonderful books to cover. If you do spot any errors or formatting issues, please do let me know so I can get this fixed for you.

As you may see below I'm aiming for a Sirius/Hermione and Severus/Luna ending. I know it's old and dated but hey it works. Who else could manage our two tall dark and handsome men? hehe

* * *

**aespopd: **Thanks for picking up my formatting error of the last chapter. This should now be fixed. I'm also aiming not to make it a heavily dialogued, only the necessary comments/opinions would be written. I dislike the ones which take away too much from where I want my story to go. I'm glad your liking the fic.

**McGriddle96: **I know it's old and common. I do love a Sirimione shipping and that is what I am aiming for. If anyone could tame the playboy Sirius Orion Black, I think it would be our lovely Mia/Mione. I'm thinking a Severus/Luna relationship as well, I think shes so much of a free-spirit that she would be a breath of fresh air to him.

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 -**_** Letters From No One**

**"Chapter Three – ****Letters from No One."** read Albus.

"Hogwarts!" The Marauders shouted.

Valentina gurgled and giggled waving her dragon when she heard the noise. Hermione smiled and placed her in the rocker so she can watch the Quidditch balls sway to keep her entertained.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

"When was Dudley's Birthday?" Dorea asked, trying to keep calm.

"June from memory. So it couldn't have been long, may be 2 weeks or so." Hermione replied in an equally calm voice.

The rest of the room growled in anger.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. **

"Oh no, poor Mrs Figg." Luna said sympathetically.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

Severus snorted. _Typical_ he thought, glaring at James Potter. The small hand in his own gave him a little squeeze in acknowledgement, at the realisation he blushed once again. Shaking himself from his stupor, he told himself that things were changing; he and James will have to make amends for a better future.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Whale." Lily muttered angrily.

Once again everyone growled at the bullying.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. **

"No you're not son. You're going to Hogwarts." James said proudly.

"Prongs, stop talking to the book. He can't hear you, besides he doesn't know about Hogwarts yet." Remus said shaking his head.

The rest of the room snickered.

**Dudley thought this was very funny. **

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?" **

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." **

The room roared in laughter.

"That's all you Lily." Alice said between giggles.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. **

"I think your safe pup, his too slow to figure it out." Sirius commented.

Hermione smiled and patted him softly on the leg.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

"Mmm… chocolate." Remus moaned as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Typical Moony and his obsession with chocolate." James grinned while the others just chuckled.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

"_Ew."_ All the females said in disgust. The boys were all snickering at the ridiculous uniform. Charlus, Henry and Moody looked like they were going to be sick. Albus looked interested, contemplating new robes in maroon and orange.

"I guess we should be glad our uniforms are black with a touch of colour to represent our house." Amelia said with a grimace.

The rest of the room also agreed with her sentiments.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. **

"How is that good for training? It only teaches them violence. Yes we have sticks too, but it's used to control our magic and harness it. Not for hitting each other." Minerva said angrily.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, **

The room teens once again roared in laughter.

"Poor kid. It's bad enough he has her as a mother but the names are just ridiculous." Alice said sympathetically.

"Allykins sounds pretty good." Sirius teased.

In response he received a cushion being thrown in his direction, he dodged it by crawling to the floor. As a result, the cushion missed and hit Hermione instead.

"Hey, I'm an innocent bystander!" Hermione whined rubbing her head.

The rest of the room laughed at the antics of the teens.

"Sorry Hermione!" Alice said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and gave her a little wink.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. **

It was the complete opposite inside the ROR; everyone was still snickering at the atrocious uniform.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. **

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. **

"**Your new school uniform," she said. **

**Harry looked in the bowl again. **

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." **

"Petunia doesn't understand sarcasm. I wouldn't bother if I were him." Severus commented.

Lily nodded in agreement.

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished." **

"Doubt it." James frowned.

**Harry seriously doubted this, **

James grinned at thinking the same as Harry.

**but thought it best not to argue. **

"Smart choice." Luna said approvingly.

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. **

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. **

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. **

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. **

"Wow, his telling the whale to do something for once." Sirius said in shock.

"Don't get your hopes up." Remus replied becoming familiar with the muggles lazy habits.

"**Make Harry get it." **

"**Get the mail, Harry." **

"I told you so." Remus said smugly. He didn't notice a cushion flying in his direction, until it hit him in the face.

Everyone laughed at the childishness.

"**Make Dudley get it." **

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

"Don't you dare." Sirius growled.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry**_**. **

"It's his Hogwarts letter." Lily squealed excitedly. James also looked much happier at that.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. **

"Wouldn't Harry have received fan mail because of his popularity? Did he not receive any correspondence at all?" Henry asked.

"For Harry's protection, Professor Dumbledore organised all his mail to be diverted to a secure vault in Gringotts. After the final battle, he received access to the vault and had it thoroughly checked." Hermione replied.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey **_

"Professors, wouldn't you have noticed that Harry was being mistreated, if the letter was addressed to Harry being in a cupboard?" Alice questioned.

"The letters are written by a charmed quill, which scribes according to the records in the Hogwarts student register book." Minerva replied then turned to the headmaster. "I think it's time we kept an eye on the quill Albus. It wouldn't be the first time we missed this." She frowned.

"You're quite right Minerva." Albus replied. He signalled to Frank to make note of this and continued reading.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, **

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Marauders yelled.

**an eagle, **

"RAVENCLAW!" Frank and Amelia yelled.

**a badger, **

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Alice yelled.

**and a snake **

"SLYTHERIN!" Regulus and Narcissa yelled. Severus and Lucius smirked.

**surrounding a large letter **_**H**_**. **

"HOGWARTS!" The teens shouted.

The elders just chuckled in amusement.

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. **

"A real stand-up comedian he is, hilarious." Severus said sarcastically.

All the teens snickered at his comment.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. **

"Oh Harry!" Hermione shook her head at her friend.

Everyone looked at her questionably. "You'll see." could be heard. Sirius sensing she was getting upset wrapped an arm around her.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. **

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…" **

Severus and Lily smirked at that, causing the room to laugh.

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" **

All the grins just moments ago turned to angry glares.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon. **

"That's Harrys!" Regulus yelled.

Everyone growled angrily at that.

"**That's **_**mine**_**!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back. **

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. **

"Give it back you overgrown Walrus!" Lily snarled.

**His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. **

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. **

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise. **

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!" **

"Of course, Petunia would be the one to be over dramatic." Severus sneered.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. **

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **

"What right do you have? If anyone gets to read it, it would be Harry. Not you." Alice said angrily.

"_**I **_**want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine**_**." **

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. **

**Harry didn't move. **

"Wait for it… three..." Hermione said with a grin.

"Two..." Luna added.

"…one"

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"There it is. The Harry Potter temper. Sorry I meant the Lily Evans temper." Hermione said cheekily.

Lily blushed at the reminder and as the rest of the room laughed, breaking the tension in the room.

"**Let **_**me **_**see it!" demanded Dudley. **

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,**

"Don't you dare touch my son, Walrus!" James yelled angrily.

**slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. **

"Oh Harry…Eavesdropping already." Luna said shaking her head with a fond smile.

Hermione laughed. "Already practising the fine art of eavesdropping, he is too curious for his own good."

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" **

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. **

"We have better things to do with our time then watch you." Moody growled.

The rest of the room were also in agreement.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —" **

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. **

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… Yes, that's best… we won't do anything…" **

"We wouldn't give up that easily." Minerva scoffed. "If he was as powerful and famous as you say he is, we would want him to attend Hogwarts and stop at nothing to make sure he does."

"Thanks Professor." Lily smiled. Minerva just smiled back in acknowledgement.

"**But —" **

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Dumbledore dropped the book angrily at this point and swept to the breathing room and slamming the door shut. Not a moment later vibrations could be felt from the side room. Augusta looked confused but continued to read on his behalf.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. **

"Could he fit?" Lucius sneered. Everyone was surprised that he had spoken up but was too angry to comment.

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" **

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." **

"How dare he!" Dorea screeched.

"**It was **_**not **_**a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. **

Amelia shuddered at that. Remus smiled fondly and gave her hand a squeeze.

**He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. **

"What! That whale had a second bedroom, while my baby boy had to sleep in a cupboard!" Lily snarled and headed towards the exit and began tugging at the door. "Let me out!" Lily screamed.

James got up and pulled Lily in to his arms. "It hasn't happened yet Lils. That's why we are all here, this isn't going to happen. Let's continue reading." James said trying to keep calm, as he led her back to the lounges.

"**Why?" said Harry. **

"To be kept in a cupboard for 10 years and suddenly because of a letter his allowed a bigger room. I'd be suspicious too if I were him." Henry frowned.

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." **

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

Growls could be heard around the room.

The elders and the Slytherins were disgusted in the muggles treatment of one of their own. James was whispering calming words to Lily. Remus was pacing up and down in anger with his hands clenched. Hermione was trying to calm Sirius whilst asking him to take big calming breaths.

It was 15 minutes later everyone had calmed down, at which point Albus entered back in to the main room and exhaled deeply and took his seat. Augusta handed Albus the book and pointed to the last spoken sentence.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. **

"Of course, anything that involves using a brain he avoids." Hermione scoffed.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't **_**want **_**him in there… I **_**need **_**that room… make him get out…" **

"Oh shut it already, you spoilt child." Lily growled.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. **

"You shouldn't be feeling like that at all Harry." Charlus sighed.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. **

Hermione snorted "It's about time."

"Poor turtle." Alice said sadly.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. **

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. **

"Interesting." Frank said suspiciously.

**They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'" **

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

All the boys were cheering Harry on.

Hermione and Luna however were clutching each other laughing heartily. "At least we know he was practising for something." Hermione said as Luna nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at the girls strangely. Luna gasped out a "You'll see." while trying to catch her breath.

Albus chuckled at the girls, he was glad they could be so carefree after all they have suffered.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand. **

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go." **

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan. **

"Oh dear, if his plans are anything like James', things aren't going to go well." Remus laughed.

All the teens and some of the elders agreed.

"They are not all bad!" James pouted.

"I have two words Prongs; Giant Squid." Sirius teased.

The teens started laughing including the normally composed Slytherins. The time travellers and adults however were confused.

"When our buddy James here, wanted woo our lovely Lily at the beginning of 4th year, he enlisted the assistance of the giant squid." Alice explained." For some odd reason, he decided to ask her out by levitating the Giant Squid with a sign saying _'Go out with me Lily Flower' _to the window of the 4th year Gryffindor female dormitory. Lily had just gotten out of the shower and finished dressing, when she saw the reflection of the Giant Squid in the mirror. The poor girl screamed for dear life and passed out hitting her head on her trunk."

"Let's just say the Giant Squid was not pleased with being out of the water and James ended up dropping him when he heard her screams. It then grabbed James and threw him towards the lake, resulting in him being soaked head to toe." Amelia grinned evilly. _(**A/N:** I remember reading this in someone else's fic I can't exactly remember who but all credit goes to them on this little tidbit.)_

Once again, the whole room was roaring in laughter at the blushing teen. Once everyone had calmed Albus continued reading.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door — **

"**AAAAARRRGH!" **

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something **_**alive**_**! **

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

The room erupted in laughter.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody roared. At that Hermione and Luna grinned at their 'former Professor'.

"I guess Harry did inherit his planning skills." Charlus smiled fondly at James who turned a brighter shade of red.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. **

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. **

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't **_**deliver **_**them they'll just give up." **

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

"She doesn't say anything worthwhile 90% of the time. However, he should listen to what she has to say, when it comes to the wizarding world. She's knows the process and how things work." Severus frowned.

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, **

"Thank Merlin for that." Alice retorted.

**trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him. **

"If her fruit cake is anything to go by. No wonder Harry cooks all the meals in that house." Hermione frowned.

"Petunia's a horrid cook, it was always mum and I in the kitchen. I wonder how her family survives when Harry is not there." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Harry is a great cook, he makes the most delicious soft and fluffy Blueberry Pancakes" Luna said dreamily.

"Maybe Juno could make you some for breakfast." Dorea smiled sadly. She could see that the girls were becoming home sick, maybe having a piece of home will make them feel better.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. **

"Wow! That's awesome Professors." Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you, it is most likely with Filius' help I would assume." Minerva smiled.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. **

"Someone's paranoid." Lucius smirked.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. **

"Haven't they already?" Regulus asked clearly amused.

**Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. **

"Oh my." Minerva smirked mischievously much to the amusement of her students. "I must have expected it. I hope they don't put it off too much longer or we will have to send someone."

"**Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you **_**this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement. **

"Everyone in the wizarding world, I remember writing Harry a letter when I was 5. I drew him a picture of a Wrackspurt." Luna said dreamily.

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"A Wrackspurt is an invisible creature which floats in to a person's ears and makes his/her brains go fuzzy. It can only be seen with the use of spectrespecs." Hermione explained happily.

Everyone looked at her as if she was insane.

"Luna is able to see the unseen. She is quite perceptive and unique. She can see creatures that the average people do not think exist." Hermione explained, receiving nods from everyone around the room.

Hermione glanced at her best girlfriend from the corner of her eye and noticed she still had her hand in Severus's grasp. She got a mysterious twinkle in her eye and nudged Sirius who smirked. Narcissa and Lily who caught the look smiled with all-knowing-looks in their eyes. Both girls smiled fondly, thinking that Luna is someone Severus needed in his life.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. **

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" **

"In the muggle world, that may be the case. However, the wizarding world the mail doesn't stop." Remus smirked.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one — "Out! OUT!" **

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

Growls once again could be heard around the room.

"If he lays another finger on my son, I'm going to curse his fat ass next time I see him." Lily said angrily.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. **

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" **

Lily grinned evilly at that. James became worried and started edging away from his girlfriend slightly.

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag. **

"It's about time he was disciplined but it's a little too late for that." Augusta said shaking her head.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. **

"**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this. **

"…and Vernon Dursley has finally lost it." Remus said in his commentator voice.

Everyone laughed at the Vernon's behaviour.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

Hermione snorted. "What a tragedy. Welcome to the life of Harry Potter, you fat whale."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering… **

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. **

"'**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." **

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: **

_**Mr. H. Potter **_

_**Room 17 **_

_**Railview Hotel **_

_**Cokeworth **_

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared. **

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room. **

"That is illegal. He can't keep on opening Harry's mail!" Dorea said angrily.

"We should charm the letters so only the receiver may open or read the letters. This is getting ridiculous." Henry growled.

"We will definitely get Filius to work on it as soon as we leave." Albus agreed.

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. **

"What a lovely relationship they have, he doesn't even care to listen to what she has to say." Amelia sneered.

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. **

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"His only just noticed?" Remus snorted.

"I guess he really is slow. Can't be helped I suppose with a father like that." Frank observed.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. **

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. **

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a **_**television**_**." **

"Get over it you lump." Alice growled.

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it **_**was **_**Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. **

"Happy birthday Harry!" The teens yelled.

"What's the date of Harry's Birthday?" Charlus asked.

"Harry was born 31st July 1980." Luna advised.

"So we've got a good 3 years to fix this before Harry's born." Dorea said determinedly.

"We will start planning, as soon as we leave this room." Luna replied.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

Everyone growled at that.

"They can afford to spoil Dudley with numerous gifts on his birthday but they can't give him a decent gift?" Remus said furiously.

"I didn't think Petunia would stoop so low." Lily said sadly. "If she was in my position Dudley would be raised as another son."

James nodded in agreement. Although he disliked the bully, family always comes first.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day. **

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. **

"What's he up to?" Regulus asked with a frown.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought. **

"It must be something sinister, if he isn't bothering to respond." Moody said suspiciously.

Charlus and Henry also hummed their agreements.

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there. **

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" **

"You've got to be joking? He shouldn't be bringing the children by boat in that kind of weather!" Dorea said angrily.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. **

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" **

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house. **

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. **

"His going to catch a cold, it's not a suitable place for children." Augusta frowned.

**There were only two rooms. **

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"That can't even be classified as food." Sirius growled.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up. **

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Git." The Marauders muttered while Lily hissed "Walrus."

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. **

"He doubts me." Minerva frowned.

"Never, his miss-judged your abilities, I'm sure he thinks differently now." Dorea said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Mrs Potter is right. Harry thinks very highly of you." Luna smiled.

Minerva smiled in response.

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all. **

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. **

Hermione let out a sad sigh for her friend, he shouldn't go through this. Sirius heard the sigh and gave her a little nudge with raised his eyebrows as if asking 'Are you ok?' she shook her head but still gave him a smile.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now. **

"Most likely sitting in my office wondering why Harry Potter hasn't responded to my owls." Minerva replied.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow. **

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? **

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him **

"Do it." Sirius said grinning evilly. Luna and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him.

— **three… two… one… **

**BOOM. **

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. **

"That is the end of that chapter." Everyone groaned at that.

"I wanted to know who was at the door." Sirius pouted.

"I believe its dinner time, we'll continue after we've eaten." Albus replied.

At that Sirius was the first one to run from the room, everyone else headed to the dining room in a more civilised manner shaking their heads in amusement.

The table was laid with bowls of spaghetti bolognaise, garlic bread, bruschetta and mixed salads. For dessert, Gelato of different flavours with a cooling charms to keep them from melting.

"Juno." Dorea called. The house-elf appeared beside her with a bow. "For breakfast, could you please organise some blueberry pancakes for the girls. They seem to be missing home and would be very appreciative if you made some."

"Yes Missus. Juno can do that. I make other favourite foods for everyone." She said excitedly.

"Juno, Could you please check on Valentina? She might need a diaper change and there should be some baby formula in the baby bag. It should be about time for her nap, if you could also settle her down." Hermione said to the little elf.

"Yes, Juno will look after little miss. Juno likes babies, little miss is very pretty." Juno squeaked clapping her hands with a smile.

"Thank you Juno!" Everyone called as she popped away.

Once all the food had been consumed, everyone moved back in to the main room.

As per Hermione's request, Valentina had been tended to and placed back in the rocker for a nap.

"I think we should read two more chapters and turn in. We can continue reading early morning. Auror Moody, your next to read." Hermione said to everyone who nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 4 - The Keeper of the Keys

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to ideas and would love your opinions, as we do have 7 wonderful books to cover. If you do spot any errors or formatting issues, please do let me know so I can get this fixed for you.

I'm aiming for a Sirius/Hermione and Severus/Luna ending. I know it's old and dated but hey it works.

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 -**_**The Keeper of the Keys**

Moody picked up the book and read "**Chapter 4 - ****The Keeper of the Keys."**

"HAGRID!" The Marauders, Lily, Amelia, Frank and Alice cheered.

**BOOM. **

Shouted Moody, everyone jumped and he grinned at them.

"Alastor, did you have to shout." Augusta scolded.

"It's in capital letters." He smirked in response.

The teens were surprised at the normally apathetic man. Meanwhile the other adults chuckled at their friend; they knew how immature Alastor could be, if he felt the need.

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. **

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. **

Hermione snorted at that.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **

"HE HAS A RIFLE NEAR MY SON! HOW DARE HE? HE COULD SERIOUSLY HURT THEM!" Lily screeched.

"What's a rifle?" Amelia asked fearfully.

"It's a muggle weapon, normally used for hunting, to cause physical harm or to kill." Hermione replied angrily. "The easiest way to describe a riffle is, it's similar to the killing curse with an assistance of a physical object."

The Purebloods all looked shocked, why an adult would have such a dangerous weapon within the vicinity of children.

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" **

**There was a pause. Then — **

**SMASH! **

Moody yelled once again. He let out a yelp when Augusta threw a cushion at him.

"No need to get so violent woman." He growled.

This time the teens joined in with the elders, they couldn't help but laugh at the bickering elders.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. **

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. **

"WOO HAGRID!" James and Sirius cheered.

**His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all. **

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" **

"Oh Hagrid." Minerva smiled fondly.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. **

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. **

Most of the room laughed at Hagrid's bluntness.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon. **

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant. **

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. **

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

"That was the first time Harry heard that." Luna smiled. "You'll hear it a lot throughout the books."

James and Lily smiled warmly at that piece of information.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" **

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room. **

"Oh thank goodness for that." Dorea relaxed.

The occupants of the room were now able to breathe easily; the weapon was making them all anxious.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. **

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." **

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing. **

"Let's hope that was made by the Hogwarts house-elves and not Hagrid himself." Remus cringed.

Those who had experienced Hagrid's cooking agreed.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?" **

"Mind your manners Harry." Lily admonished.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

**The giant chuckled. **

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." **

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. **

Everyone winced at that. They have at one point or another experienced the same thing.

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"Hagrid." Minerva scolded.

The rest of the room laughed, while James said "Typical Hagrid." with a mischievous grin.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. **

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." **

"I doubt Hagrid would give him any." Sirius sneered.

**The giant chuckled darkly. **

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Much better." Lily said approvingly.

"Lily, you do know he can't hear you?" Alice teased.

"I know, but his got to learn his manners somewhere. Obviously he won't learn any from my sister." Lily replied.

"Harry has exceptional manners, for someone who was raised by people like that. He might have just been in shock, his usually quite polite." Luna assured.

Lily smiled proudly at that.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. **

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. **

"**Er — no," said Harry. **

"Hagrid's not going to like that." Henry commented.

Those who knew Hagrid, agreed.

**Hagrid looked shocked. **

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly. **

"You shouldn't be sorry son." Charlus said with a frown

Hermione sighed. "That's the thing with Harry; he always apologises and feels guilty for things that he has no control of. He continually blames himself. He has gotten much better but at the beginning it was quite frustrating."

Everyone frowned at that.

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" **

"**All what?" asked Harry. **

"**ALL WHAT?" **

"ALASTOR! Will you stop shouting?" Augusta exclaimed.

The teens sniggered at the bickering elders, as he winked at them.

**Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" **

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. **

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?" **

Augusta just sighed and shook her head not bothering to reprimand the man.

The teens laughed.

"Harry isn't going to be happy. He will more than likely take it the wrong way." Luna giggled.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. **

"**I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **

"and stuff?... oh Harry." Hermione smiled fondly.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**." **

"**What world?" **

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed. **

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"**But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**." **

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" **

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. **

"This isn't going to be good. If he is anything like Lily, his going to explode. It will all go downhill from here." Remus observed.

All the teens nodded in agreement. They were all familiar with Lily's temper. Said girl was trying to keep calm.

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally. **

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. **

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" **

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage. **

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. **

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **

"Stop being over dramatic you giraffe." Lily hissed.

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." **

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. **

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry. **

Hermione face palmed, whilst the rest of the room laughed at Harry's reaction.

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

"FINALLY!" The teens all shouted as one.

Sirius bounced up and down like an excited little puppy while Hermione shook her head at him.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_**Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **_**He pulled out the letter and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

"It's the same letter every year. They don't seem to change in the future do they?" Regulus commented.

"It's just easier to use a set template with the amount of students we have." Minerva replied.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" **

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — **

Alice cooed at the owl. Frank couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend and love of animals.

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: **

"He can actually read that upside down? We can't even read Hagrid's writing right side up." Remus said in awe.

"Harry's handwriting resembles chicken scratch, so it isn't much different from Hagrid's. It should be legible to him." Luna smiled.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, **_

_**Given Harry his letter. **_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. **_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. **_

_**Hagrid **_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone. **

"It is a bit like that." Lily smiled.

"What's a telly-phone thing they keep mentioning?" Frank asked trying to pronounce it correctly.

"It's a device muggles use to communicate with each other. It is a form of instant communication where you speak each other using the device at far distances without being face to face. It's like a floo call, in other words just with an assistance of an object." Lily explained.

"Interesting… my company should introduce something similar to the wizarding world." Lucius commented looking very intrigued.

"Someone has already developed a similar form of device." Luna said as she discretely winked at The Marauders. "It is just up to the individuals to reveal it to the world."

Both Hermione and Luna couldn't help but grin when the Marauder's jaws dropped.

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. **

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. **

"**He's not going," he said. **

**Hagrid grunted. **

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"**A what?" said Harry, interested. **

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." **

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" **

At that statement, the magic around Dumbledore started to crackle. The rest of the room feared what had caused the Headmaster's reaction. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself. "I'm ok." He said quietly "Please continue."

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?" **

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_**— and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! **

"LILY IS NOT A FREAK!" All the teens yelled, surprisingly so did the Slytherins.

"Thanks guys." Lily muttered sadly.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" **

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years. **

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal **_**— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"Wow... What a way to tell the boy. Well done Petunia. You have definitely out done yourself. You haven't changed at all, just as selfish, just as self-centred." Severus sneered.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" **

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. **

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. **

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." **

"Poor Hagrid, he wouldn't want to be put in that position." Alice said sympathetically.

Everyone couldn't help but agree with Alice. They cannot imagine not knowing how or why your parents were not around, why they were not alive; let alone tell someone you cared about.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. **

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" **

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —" **

"**Who?" **

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." **

"**Why not?" **

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" **

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. **

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. " Hagrid shuddered. **

"Wow, he actually got Hagrid to say it." Sirius said approvingly.

"I think that is the only time Hagrid has said it. He doesn't even say it now and has officially been gone for a year." Luna advised.

"**Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. **

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! **

"Head boy?" James repeated in shock. He was in so much shock his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water.

Everyone was gobsmacked. Who in their right mind would make James, Head boy? They then realised, only one person would. Dumbledore.

Remus was the first to rouse out of his stupor. "Well done Prongs." He congratulated his best friend with a grin. The others also offered their congratulations to James who was still in shock.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. **

"The Potters, have always been on the right side. We believe in fighting for what is right." Charlus said proudly.

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —" **

The room had become sombre at this point. Sniffling could be heard throughout the room; even the Slytherins were quite sombre.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. **

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa… **

James tried to smile at that but only managed to grimace.

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. **

Hermione snorted at that."No. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, not even those that are loyal to him."

The room's occupants were not surprised by her admission. How could anyone who calls himself a leader, be so barbaric?

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." **

More sniffles could be heard, as the familiar names were read.

"Who?" Amelia asked with tears in her eyes. Remus gathered her in to his arms.

"Amelia, your parents, Edgar and his wife and children. Alice, your cousins Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Luna muttered softly.

The air within the room once again became thick with sadness, anger and frustration.

"The twins. Oh poor Molly, she must have been crushed." Alice mumbled through her tears. Frank pulled her to his chest to let her tears fall.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh. **

Luna shivered, remembering the laugh from the final battle. Severus noticed the shiver and gave the hand in his grasp a squeeze.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly. **

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot… ." **

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched. **

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

Once again, there growls heard around the room.

"Don't you dare touch my son, you fat Walrus!" Lily screeched.

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —" **

"HOW DARE HE!" Dorea screeched. "My son has achieved more than he ever would in a lifetime, that overgrown ape! He needs to pull his head out of his ass and smell the bloody roses!"

Everyone was shockedby the outburst. Dorea Black-Potter wouldn't hurt a fly; usually she was a pleasant and kind woman, who wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. Charlus and James, who knew Dorea well, were not surprised at her outburst. Dorea was a Black and a Slytherin. She loved her family and family comes first. If anyone threatened to hurt them; she was letting her claws come out.

"Mrs Potter, don't listen to him. He is just scared. People fear what they do not understand and retaliate and lash out at those who do not understand." Luna said trying to calm her down.

"You're quite right dear. Sorry everyone." Dorea said taking calming breaths as Charlus rubbed her back.

"There is no need to be. Anyone would react the same in your position." Augusta assured her friend.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…" **

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. **

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. **

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" **

Once again, everyone started to lean forward to hear the answer.

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? **

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. **

Hermione snorted.

"It is quite a coincidence, would have saved more time if he listened to Hagrid" Luna whispered to her friend.

**People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. **

"Imperius." Henry confirmed.

**Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. **

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. **

Dumbledore caught Hermione and Luna's eyes. They both nodded to indicate that it was somewhat true. He sighed and quietly continued taking notes.

'**Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I **_**dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." **

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"Accidental magic usually occurs in younger children when one is at their most vulnerable and is unable to control their emotions." Henry answered.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football? **

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"Harry always doubts himself. He is much more talented and powerful than anyone I have ever known." Luna stated.

Lily and James smiled proudly at that.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. **

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" **

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. **

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." **

"Unfortunately, Hagrid is right." Hermione said sadly. "Harry always hated the fame, with being who he was."

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —" **

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—" **

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon. **

"He shouldn't have said that. Hagrid is very loyal to Albus. Anything said or done against Albus in Hagrid's presence, will not end well." Minerva said proudly.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

The room erupted out in laughter. Minerva and Augusta had amused yet disapproving looks on their faces. While Moody just let out a loud, _"HA!"_

Once everyone calmed down the reading commensed.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. **

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. **

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." **

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows. **

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job." **

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry. **

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

"**Why were you expelled?" **

"He has never answered that question. Always tries to change the subject." Remus commented.

"We know." Luna smiled mysteriously.

Albus' eyes went wide at Luna's answer but remained silent.

"WHAT?" The teens yelled.

"Second book." Hermione said mysteriously gaining groans from the room.

"You're mean." Sirius whined.

"You'll be right. Trust me. You don't want to know the reason why." Hermione advised him.

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." **

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry. **

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

"That was nice of him. Hagrid has always had such a warm and caring heart." Dorea smiled.

"One more chapter and let's end it there. We should get up early and perform the bonding ceremony first thing in the morning." Luna said while Moody handed the book over to Minerva.


	7. Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay folks, I was too exhausted from work after a 12 hour day and just wanted to sit back and relax. However, I just so happened to read another take on the _Character reads the HP Series_ called: **What would have been Part 1: The Philosopher's stone **by** MyraValhallah.** I'm loving it so far, so do go and give her fic a little read as well.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. Please review and tell me what you think. If you do spot any errors or formatting issues, please do let me know so I can get this fixed for you.

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_** - Diagon Alley**

"**Chapter 5 – Diagon Alley"** Minerva read.

"That should be us taking him to Diagon Alley to get his school things. Where am I?" Sirius said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I can't tell you the reason yet." Hermione answered regretfully.

"This time around we'll all be there, his uncles, aunties and cousins. He may even have siblings to take with him." Amelia smiled.

Sirius looked a little more cheerful at that. "You're right. I suppose he has Hagrid so at least someone we know is there for him."

Everyone grinned at that. Minerva cleared her throat and continued reading.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. **

_**It was a dream, **_**he told himself firmly. **_**I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. **_

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. **

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door**_**, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. **

"Pessimist, although I don't blame him. Living with the Dursley's doesn't give you much hope for anything does it?" Narcissa frowned.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. **

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." **

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. **

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. **

"**Don't do that." **

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" **

"**Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

"**What?" **

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." **

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing **_**but **_**pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags… finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. **

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"Hagrid. The boy doesn't know the way things work yet, let alone wizarding currency." Charlus chuckled.

"**Knuts?" **

"**The little bronze ones." **

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. **

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. **

"If he was going to get up, why did Hagrid ask him to pay the owl?" Alice questioned.

"Maybe he wanted Harry to start understanding our money. It makes some sense but then again it is Hagrid." Amelia said fondly.

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." **

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture. **

"**Um — Hagrid?" **

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. **

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." **

"Poor Harry, he must have thought we left him with nothing." James said with a frown.

"Growing up as muggles, stories about Wizards and Witches having banks isn't real. We heard they had money hidden in locked rooms and heavily warded safes." Lily replied. "Although it doesn't help that he knows nothing of our world. However, Petunia does." She said that last bit bitterly.

"He is confused; it is a lot of information to absorb in just a few short hours. Hagrid will let him know about the Potters. Him being the only existing Potter member means he will inherit everything." said Lucius "We're going to change this Potter; we're just going to have to be strong until then."

Everyone looked at Lucius a little surprised. He was being civilised to a Gryffindor willingly.

"Thanks, Lucius. Call me James. If we are going to do this together, you should call me by my given name, if I can do the same with you." Getting up to offer his hand.

Lucius nodded and shook his hand. "Sure James. It would just make this easier on us all."

Narcissa smiled at Lucius and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. All the elders were so proud the boys are putting the past behind them and making an effort to get along. The rest of the teens nodded in agreement with Lucius' words.

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" **

"**But if their house was destroyed —" **

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." **

"**Wizards have **_**banks**_**?" **

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." **

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. **

"_**Goblins**_**?" **

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. **

Noticing the grimace on Hermione's face, Luna couldn't help but giggle. Getting confused looks from the boys beside, them they both shook their heads.

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

Hermione rolled her eyes at that statement.

**As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." **

"That is very true." Albus smiled.

"**Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. **

"**Flew," said Hagrid. **

"How? He'd be hard to miss flying through the skies." Frank asked.

"It was most likely by Thestral. Hogwarts has a whole herd in Hagrid's care. Thestral's are what pulls the school carriages." Luna replied.

"_**Flew**_**?"**

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." **

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. **

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" **

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. **

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. **

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. **

"That's true." Luna and Lucius commented simultaneously.

"How do you guys know?" Alice asked.

"We have one guarding ours. The dragons usually guard the old wizarding family vaults, as they hold very valuable items. They are usually much deeper underground and require high security clearance to enter." Lucius answered.

"What about you Luna?" Frank asked his sister.

"You'll see." Luna smiled mysteriously.

The rest of the room groaned in frustration.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." **

Once again Luna grinned cheekily at those who were still watching her.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life. **

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page. **

"That is one thing that hasn't changed then?" Charlus said disappointedly.

"No it hasn't. It gets worse over time, this is just the beginning. Over the years you will see how badly things go. The Ministry has only improved after the war, because we have a more competent person for Minister. It's slow but things are improving." Hermione replied.

"Well, I for one will not be looking forward to this then." Moody growled.

"Me too." Charlus and Henry agreed.

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. **

"'**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"Who made that fool Minister? What happened to Barty?" Charlus asked with a frown.

"Can't tell you Mr Potter. All will be revealed in the fourth book." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I am going to be your father. None of that Mr Potter business, it will Charlus or Dad." Charlus said to the blushing girl. "Sirius calls me Papa P, if it helps?"

"I used to call my parents Maman and Papa. Is it ok if I do so as well?" asked Hermione. Receiving nods from both she smiled.

"You're French?" Narcissa squealed excitedly. "Lucius and my family speak French too."

"My father was Welsh but my mother was French and taught me at a young age." Hermione answered.

"Are you going to teach your daughter French?" Henry asked.

"Most of you already know but the Zabini's are Italian, so I want her to be able to speak her father's language, as well as French. My mother believed that we should not forget ones roots, no matter how much we have grown up." Hermione responded.

"As it should be dear." Augusta said approvingly.

"When you feel Valentina is ready. I'm sure Sirius, Narcissa, Regulus or I, would be willing to help teach, Italian and French if you wish." Lucius offered.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I would appreciate that."

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic **_**do**_**?" **

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." **

"**Why?"**

"_**Why? **_**Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." **

"True, I had a cousin on my mother's side who found out I was a witch and wouldn't leave my family alone. The Ministry had to come and obliviate her because she wanted me to cast a spell on someone for revenge." Lily said sadly.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. **

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" **

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are **_**dragons **_**at Gringotts?" **

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." **

"Let's hope it doesn't happen. Hagrid with a dragon is not a good idea." Augusta commented.

Hermione and Luna grinned at each other. Not realising Minerva and Dorea had noticed, both women were wide eyed and couldn't help but worry for the children.

"**You'd **_**like **_**one?" **

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go." **

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. **

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. **

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. **

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need." **

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read: **

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_**First-year students will require: **_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) **_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

"Why do we have the hats, no one wears them? I've only seen first years wear it at the beginning of term." Alice questioned.

"It's usually for important school events and occasions. It is part of tradition." Albus chuckled.

"It's also good for putting out fires." Hermione whispered to Luna who giggled, thinking of their friend Seamus Finnegan.

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags **_

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following: **_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk **_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore **_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander **_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT **_

_**1 wand **_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials **_

_**1 telescope set **_

_**1 brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **_

"I was hoping this changed in the future." James whined.

"There. There." Lily said affectionately, patting him softly on the head.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

"**If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. **

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

"They manage perfectly fine. They are actually they are more advanced than the wizarding world when it comes to technology and methods." Lily advised.

"True. What they lack in magic, has developed and advanced over to achieve the same outcome in the end." said Luna seeing the confused look on everyone's faces she replied. "For example, muggles have a device called an automatic dishwasher which is a large object which runs on electricity to wash a large amount of dishes at one time. Whereas we wave our wands and a few words later the dishes are done. So Muggles manage fine without magic, they have never had it so they don't have the need for it."

"_Wow."_ could be heard from the mouths of the purebloods, while Severus, Lily, Hermione and Luna smiled.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? **

"Yep." James and Sirius said in unison.

**Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? **

"Yep."

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? **

"Nope."

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; **

"They don't have that sort of imagination. They're too small minded." Lily said snidely.

**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. **

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

At this point James and Sirius were bouncing in their seats in excitement. Hermione and Luna grinned at that.

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. **

"He can sense the muggle repelling charms and the wards placed on the establishment. He will make a powerful wizard one day." Moody observed. All the elders couldn't help but agree with him.

"Professor Dumbledore himself compared Harry to being as powerful as Merlin." Luna informed them.

James and Lily smiled proudly.

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" **

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. **

"Here we go… Harry's all-time favourite moments." Hermione said sarcastically. Luna smiled weakly at Hermione in understanding.

"He really hates it doesn't he?" Dorea said sadly.

"Harry hates all the fame that comes with being _'The-Boy-Who-Lived'_. He sees it as being famous for something he cannot remember, something tragic. After he found out why he had that scar he hated it." Luna replied.

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" **

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. **

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor." **

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. **

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." **

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. **

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." **

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." **

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." **

"**Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." **

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop." **

Luna giggled. "Oh Dedalus."

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. **

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. **

_Quirrell!_ Hermione sneered in her mind.

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." **

"Quirrell? His that 3rd year Ravenclaw, isn't he?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, he is." Frank confirmed.

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." **

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" **

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously.**

"**You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. **

"That stutter will be annoying, especially when trying to take notes and listen to him in class." Amelia observed.

"He wasn't a competent enough DADA teacher; he was previously teaching Muggle studies but took a sabbatical. We didn't learn anything useful from him at all." Hermione replied.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. **

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." **

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. **

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. **

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." **

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject **

Hermione snorted. Receiving a confused look from Sirius, she shook her head.

— **now, where's me umbrella?" **

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. **

"**Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." **

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. **

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." **

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. **

"It is an amazing site isn't it?" Lily smiled. "For me it was like being in an alternate universe."

"I agree." Hermione replied.

"Are you muggleborn?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome. We'd have so much to talk about." Lily grinned.

"My girlfriend and my sister speaking muggle terminology, I won't understand any of it. I'm done for." James whined.

"You'll be fine, oh brother of mine. Us lovely ladies aren't cruel." Hermione smirked.

"I don't like the look of that smirk. She looks like a Malfoy when she does that." Regulus joked.

"I learn from the best." Hermione joked.

Everyone laughed at her cheekiness. Luna couldn't help but grin; she hadn't seen Hermione this happy in a long time.

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. **

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. **

"**Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." **

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

"Me too." Lily said dreamily.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…" **

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" **

James turned to the time travellers. "Does Harry like Quidditch? Does he play? Is he on the house team? What broom does he have?" He asked eagerly.

"James, they can't answer you if you keep throwing questions at them." Dorea scolded.

Hermione grinned mischievously "You'll see."

James muttered _Mean, Evil Sisters_ under his breath. Lily patted him softly, trying to console him.

The rest of the room laughed at the siblings to be.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon… **

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid. **

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — **

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them: **

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed **_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **_

_**For those who take, but do not earn, **_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn. **_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors **_

_**A treasure that was never yours, **_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware **_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"I've always liked this poem, when I was growing up as a child." Dorea smiled fondly.

"**Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. **

"Mad... right Mia?" Luna teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied innocently.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius asked looking at the girls suspiciously.

"Sure, you don't Mia." Luna said cheekily, then turned to Sirius and replied "You'll see."

Once again the room groaned.

"This is going to be a long mission, if they keep replying like that." Sirius complained.

"Be quiet Mister Black, or it will take even longer if you don't let us read." Minerva reprimanded.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe." **

"**You have his key, sir?" **

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

"_Ew_... Hagrid. They aren't going to be happy." Alice said pulling a disgusted face.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. **

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. **

**The goblin looked at it closely. **

"**That seems to be in order." **

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"If Harry's curiosity is anything like his parents, he is going to find out what is in that vault." Amelia said shaking her head.

"Does he?" Lily asked. She too was curious.

"Maybe." Hermione smiled mysteriously.

Once again the teens all groaned as the elders laughed at them, they have learnt not to question the time travellers.

**The goblin read the letter carefully. **

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" **

Hermione looked at Luna with wide eyes.

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. **

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. **

"He didn't last 10 minutes and his already asking." Sirius laughed.

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." **

"If you can't trust Hagrid, who do you trust?" Luna said with a smile.

"I agree, Luna." Albus chuckled.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. **

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

"He remembers all that? I'm lost after the third turn." Regulus said in awe.

"I don't even bother. It's all too confusing for me." James added.

The others also agreed as well.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. **

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" **

"I don't know either." James said scratching his head in confusion.

"A stalagmite grows from the ground and stalactites from the ceiling." Remus replied knowledgably. "The easiest way to remember is 'g' in stalagmite for ground and 'c' in stalactite for ceiling."

"Thanks Professor Moony, sounds easy enough." James was still confused.

"**Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." **

The whole room erupted out in laughter.

"I think I like Hagrid's answer more." James chortled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. **

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

"Did Harry get his inheritance when he turned 17? He would have only had access to the trust vaults, since he is still under age." Charlus asked.

"He turned 17 during the war and we were a bit occupied so he was unable to be notified at the time. He has received it since and with his inheritance he has donated some money to help pay for some of the damages of the war." Hermione replied.

"I'm glad he used it wisely and has a good head on his shoulders and not spend it on frivolous things." Dorea said proudly.

"Growing up with nothing helped Harry appreciate the power of wealth and to be cautious in his spending. Harry has always been very responsible and liked to look after others when they are in need." Luna advised.

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

"Family or not, I would not have told the Dursley's about his inheritance. It belongs to Harry and no one else has the right to claim it as theirs." Albus assured them.

"Thank you, Albus." Charlus said appreciatively.

"I haven't done it yet." Albus smiled at his friend.

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. **

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" **

"I thought the carts only had one speed?" Regulus questioned with a confused expression.

"They do." Sirius replied.

"**One speed only," said Griphook. **

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. **

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. **

"High security vault." Moody growled; causing everyone to jump, he had been very silent this chapter.

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. **

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. **

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. **

"**About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

"That's comforting, isn't it?" Severus sneered.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. **

"The book title, It's the Philosopher's Stone." Frank realised.

"Well done. Mr Longbottom. Henry said you will be at Auror Academy, after graduation?" Moody questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"You'll make a great Auror. When you start training, we'll talk. I'd like you to be part of my team."

"Thank you, sir. It would be an honour." Frank grinned as he shook Moody's hand.

Augusta and Henry smiled proudly at their son, as everyone congratulated him. Alice gave her boyfriend a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. **

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

"Calm down Harry, there's plenty of time and money." Lily said with a fond smile.

"100 pounds is equivalent to 20 Galleons in our time. I'd say yes he does have more money than Dudley." Hermione advised.

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. **

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"She is still the same. Mother is quite close with her; Madam Malkin is such a warm and kind hearted woman." Amelia smiled

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." **

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. **

"Everyone, we are about to meet Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Godson of Severus Snape." Hermione smiled at the parents and godfather.

"Our son?" Narcissa said excitedly as she grabbed on to Lucius' hand. Lucius looked stunned but grinned nonetheless.

Severus couldn't help but feel proud at being named Godfather. Congratulations were given to the happy couple. Lucius received pats on the back from both Regulus and Severus.

Luna cleared her throat and spoke up "Before we read on. I'd like to repeat what we said at the beginning. Please do not judge anyone by their past actions, people do change."

**Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. **

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. **

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. **

"He is definitely your son Luc." Regulus chuckled.

"**Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." **

"Already thinking like a Slytherin." James laughed.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. **

"His going to be rude, arrogant and a spoilt child. That is why you warned us." Narcissa sighed.

"Knowing Draco, he will most likely say or do something very offensive. More often than not, he tended to wear a mask to cover his thoughts and emotions. He wasn't very pleasant, to go to school with but has grown to become very wise from his experiences. Draco isn't like that now. He is a changed person, after the war we have become great friends. In fact, he is Valentina's godfather." Hermione replied.

"Don't worry Cissa, he will be taught properly this time around. He will grow up to respect others; he won't be expecting everything served to him on a silver platter." Lucius said trying to soothe her.

"Ok." Narcissa said sadly.

"**Have **_**you **_**got your own broom?" the boy went on. **

"**No," said Harry. **

"**Play Quidditch at all?" **

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. **

"Quidditch is…" James began but was interrupted

"Prongs, we in this room know what Quidditch is. I'm sure Harry will receive an explanation at some point." Remus said trying to convince his friend.

"Fine." James muttered a little put out.

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"_**I **_**do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" **

"I don't like where this is going." Narcissa moaned.

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff." Alice said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Alice." Narcissa apologised.

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. **

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. **

"**That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." **

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" **

"DRACO!" Narcissa reprimanded.

"Narcissa, it is fine. We understand, he hasn't done anything as yet." Dorea said trying to calm down, the distressed girl.

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"Put him in his place, only way he is going to learn." Lucius said approvingly.

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of **_**savage **_**— lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." **

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly. **

"_**Do **_**you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" **

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. **

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were **_**our **_**kind, weren't they?" **

"James, Lily. I'd like to apologise on behalf of my family. I know he isn't born yet, but he will be taught to respect others. I will not condone this type of disrespect from any of my family members." Lucius declared.

The elders smiled at his declaration, whilst Moody just grunted in approval.

"It is fine Lucius. Things will be different this time. Please stop apologising; both you and Narcissa are here to change things for a reason." Lily smiled.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." **

"A very Slytherin response, he might be a Slytherin, he has quite a few tendencies". Regulus observed.

"I don't think so little brother." Sirius quipped. "He is a Gryffindor, through and through."

"We'll see." Regulus smirked.

"Want to bet on it?" Sirius said with a grin, putting a galleon on the coffee table.

"Sure, anyone else?" Regulus said placing his money on the table.

"I'm staying out of this. You Blacks and your gambling it's going to make the rest of us broke." Severus joked. At that comment he received a disapproving _"HEY!"_ From Narcissa and nods of agreement from the rest of the room.

"Fine." The brothers shook on it.

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. **

Narcissa sighed.

**What's your surname, anyway?" **

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. **

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy. **

"Can you imagine his reaction, if he found out Harry's identity?" Sirius commented.

"The old Draco would have become quite full of himself and tried to attach himself to Harry. The new Draco with Narcissa and Lucius' influence will be a different matter." Hermione giggled. "We get to see his reaction on the train, when Harry's identity is revealed."

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). **

"That's my favourite." James said dreamily.

"Harry's too." Luna smiled.

James grinned at having something in common with his son.

"**What's up?" said Hagrid. **

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" **

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" **

James groaned and butted his head on the cushion in his lap. Lily giggled and patted him softly.

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. **

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —" **

"**Yer not **_**from **_**a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh **_**were **_**— he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" **

"**So what **_**is **_**Quidditch?"**

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

"It's not that complicated, once you play." Regulus commented.

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" **

"**School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —" **

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily. **

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." **

"That's not true. Dark wizards are from other houses as well. They are just not widely known nor publicized like Voldemort." Luna replied.

"Luna is right. There are quite a few that are from other houses, throughout history. It is just unfortunate, that a fair few of them do come from Slytherin." Dorea frowned. "I guess he was never told I was a Slytherin?"

Luna and Hermione shooked their heads. Dorea let out a sigh of annoyance.

"**Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" **

"**Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. **

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from **_**Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) **_**by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." **

"Great, another Marauder. It's your fault!" Lily said frowning at her boyfriend and whacking him with a cushion.

"He hasn't done it yet." James yelped trying to protect his head from being battered.

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." **

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

Severus had a dreamy look on his face at the mention of the various potion ingredients. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Luna's soft giggles. He his cheeks coloured at being caught out.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. **

"**Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." **

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"**You don't have to —" **

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at **

"They are pretty popular at the moment." Regulus commented.

— **an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." **

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. **

"Thank you Hagrid." Lily smiled.

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." **

**A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

"That is what every 11 year old looks forward to." Charlus smiled. "It certainly was with James. He woke up at the crack of dawn to wait for us to take him to buy his."

"Dadddd! That was meant to be between us, you're not supposed to tell everyone." James whined as his cheeks coloured.

The females of the group cooed at him and the males laughed.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

"Is that even real? The same wand has been sitting there for as long as I remember." Amelia questioned.

"When I was growing up it was rumoured to be Merlin's wand. But, I know for a fact that it is just a fake wand." Henry answered.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. **

**The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

"Impressive." Charlus commented. "He will be very powerful, not many can sense magic upon entering a room."

Albus, Henry and Moody agreed.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **

"It's my best subject." Lily smiled.

"Mine too" Luna piped up.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

"He is seen that way, but his just very observant." Albus said with a chuckle.

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." **

"Transfiguration is my favourite and best subject. It also helps having the best professor in the world." James said puffing out his chest with a grin.

Minerva coloured at all the praise.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

"**And that's where…" **

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

Hermione and Luna shivered hearing that statement. Sirius sensing that Hermione was uncomfortable put an arm around her waist and gave her a little squeeze. She stiffened slightly but relaxed after a moment and smiled at him in return.

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

The room once again, became silent and sombre.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. **

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" **

"**It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. **

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. **

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. **

"**But you don't **_**use **_**them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. **

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. **

"Hagrid has always been a terrible liar." Sirius smiled.

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. **

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

"True. I've always been interested in Wandlore, it is quite interesting once you delve in to the theory behind it all." Regulus commented.

Hermione thought about when she had to use Bellatrix's wand and didn't have the same control. She was just glad Narcissa and Draco had returned her wand.

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." **

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." **

"That's mine. It was my first wand." Luna smiled.

"First wand? What happened to it?" Augusta questioned.

"You will find out in the 7th book."

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. **

"That's the one." Regulus nodded.

**He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" **

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…" **

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's **_**curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar." **

Everyone in the room other than Hermione and Luna looked shocked.

"Harry's and Voldemort's wands are brothers? That is like… wow." Remus spoke up after a few moments.

Albus sat there thinking; _Tom and the young Potters' cores both came from Fawkes. Is it just a coincidence?_

**Harry swallowed. **

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

"I agree. I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted either." Augusta commented.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. **

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. **

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. **

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. **

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. **

"Poor kid must be so confused. It is a lot to absorb in a period of a few hours." Amelia said sympathetically.

"I know I would be, it was a little confusing at first but Minerva helped me understand it better. I knew I was different while growing up but being told I was a witch didn't surprise me as much. However, for Harry it's like coming home to somewhere he belongs." Hermione replied.

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." **

"A child of his age shouldn't have such burdens. Everyone has such high expectations of him, how will he manage?" Dorea worried.

"It was a struggle but he got through with the support of all our friends and members of the order. We got there but it was a long, hard journey." Luna replied.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. **

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact." **

"His right, Hogwarts is awesome. The spells, enchantments, books, and food, what's not to like?" Alice said dreamily.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. **

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"That was the end of the chapter." Minerva ended.

"He didn't tell him how to get on the platform! How is he supposed to get to school? I doubt Petunia is going to help him." Lily said biting her lip.

"He made it fine. Harry is very resourceful in certain situations." Hermione replied.

"I believe it is time for some rest. You are welcome to stay up and chat but please don't stay too late, we have a long day ahead of us." Albus advised room.

As the elders headed towards the kitchen for some tea, the teens remained in the meeting room to get to know the time travellers and talk.

"So when do we meet you girls in the books?" Amelia asked.

"I won't be for a while yet, not until Harry's fifth year. I didn't have many friends during school. People find me odd but Harry was ever so lovely and we've become good friends." Luna smiled serenely.

"What do you mean odd? Luna, I can't speak for everyone else, but I think you're great. You do come off a bit of a loopy, no offence. However, just meeting you in the last few hours, I noticed it what makes you unique." Regulus replied.

"It's only because they don't understand you Luna. I must admit at first I thought you were insulting my intelligence and took it the wrong way. But now that I've gotten to know you, I realise there is more to you than meets the eye. I find you quite refreshing and you will always be my best friend and sister and I wouldn't change that for the world." Hermione said as she pulled Luna in a hug.

"Thank you. That was very sweet." Luna said with her dreamy smile. "Mia will make her appearance in the next few chapters. However, the road to friendship between Harry and Mia is a rocky one; it will be an interesting read."

"Why is it so interesting?" Narcissa asked her new friends.

"We can't tell you it will ruin the story for everyone, it leads to something else." Luna smiled.

Hermione moaned in realisation. "I think I should get some calming draughts ready before the morning, do you want to help me Luna?"

"Calming draughts? I don't like the sound of this." Lily paled.

"It will be fine Lily, it isn't too bad." Luna assured her "I can help with the calming draughts and I wanted to speak to you before we all turn in. Would you mind keeping an eye on Valentina? She should be fine for a while."

"If you need anything, just think about the item you desire, but it cannot leave beyond the walls of the room of requirement. Otherwise, Luna and I will be in the breathing room." Hermione said as they both left to the side room.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione as she opened up her beaded bag and gathered her ingredients; her cauldron and began to light a fire.

"I was thinking, no pressure but I think you should tell Narcissa about your connection. She needs to know, what happened to her cousin and you need the support and closure." Luna replied as she helped preparing the ingredients and placing it in the cauldron.

Hermione sighed. "I've thought about it myself; I wanted to see how she would take this all first. Do you think she will ok with us being cousins? What about the others? It could be dangerous if this gets leaked."

"I'm sure everyone in this room can be trusted. I don't think anything said or done within these walls, will be revealed to any outsiders." Luna assured as she stirred the potion anticlockwise twice then clockwise and repeated.

"I guess you're right. When do you think I should tell her?"

"You could tell her now. It will give you both some time alone to talk and sort some things out."

"Could you?" Hermione said nervously. "I didn't get a chance to tell the Narcissa in our time. She had been through too much I didn't want to burden her or Andromeda."

"It will be ok. I'll just be right outside with everyone else if you need anything." Luna said as she headed towards the door.

"No, it should be fine. The potion just needs to simmer for another 20 minutes or so." said Hermione. "Thanks again Luna. You really are one of my greatest friends." she said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to gather her Gryffindor courage. It is true; Narcissa is the only blood relative she could probably trust to help her through this mission. She knew she could also trust Andromeda, but she didn't want to put Ted or little Nymphadora in danger.

After a few moments Narcissa finally entered the room. Putting on a brave smile she greeted her cousin. "Narcissa, thanks for coming."

"Call me Cissy or Cissa, Narcissa's so formal and we are all to be great friends." She returned the smile. "Luna said there was something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"In return you must call me Mia. I think you better take a seat." Hermione said as she tried to gather her thoughts "As you know, the Rosier family is quite proud of their traditions, their roots and their heritage."

"You are right, we were taught at a young age to believe blood is thicker than water and family comes first."

"Yes, to a certain extent." Seeing the expression on Narcissa she quickly spoke. "I'm not trying to insult your family but please hear me out. Do you remember as a child visiting mother's family in France, there was a little girl by the name of Jennifer?"

"I do. She was my sister Bellatrix's age. We all used to play together by the lake at the family vineyard; Cousin Jennifer and I, we were the best of friends. Unfortunately, she drowned the summer we left to come back England." Narcissa looked confused. "How does this relate to our mission?"

"It doesn't really. The reason I brought this up… is" Hermione took a deep breath "Jennifer is very much alive. After you had left, her father noticed Jennifer was not showing any signs of magic unlike you or your sisters. As you know, the Rosier family is quite proud and cannot have a squib in the family. Jennifer was given up for adoption to a muggle orphanage in Marseilles."

Hermione noticed the girl was in shock but she nodded for her to continue. "Jennifer had then been adopted by a young French couple who, couldn't bare any children. She was renamed Jean Ophelia Dubois. Later on the small family moved to London to expand the family business. Jean had grown up and went to university to become a Dentist (muggle teeth healers), where she met Ian Granger."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "_Granger?_ That's your family name."

Hermione smiled. "That's correct, Jean was my mother. I called you in here because I wanted to let you know that, we are cousins. I know I will be officially adopted by the Potters tomorrow but it would help me greatly knowing I did have actual family here in this time."

Narcissa smiled and stood up to hug Hermione "Of course cousin, I'll be here for you every step of the way." She then grinned "Now, what are we going to do about Severus and Luna, they make an adorable couple don't they?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes they do. I think Luna would be good for him; it would probably loosen him up a bit. I think he likes her as well, I kept seeing him blush every time she grabbed his hand."

"I think we should keep a close on eye on them. We should just leave it to Luna, she seems to know what she is doing and she is such a sweet girl."

"Luna is quite lovely. She is one of my greatest friends and is like a sister to me. I don't know what I would have done without her here with me or in my life." Hermione replied as she bottled up the potions and waved her wand to clean up the mess.

"Does anyone else know about us being family? Will you be telling the others?"

"Luna was there when I found out. Only the elders know, I told them earlier when we were talking. I might tell the others tomorrow, I just wanted to tell you first because it is your right."

"Like I said, we are family and I will be here for you. Now, I think it's time we join the others, don't you think?" Narcissa said excitedly. She looped her arm through Hermione's and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Hermione and Narcissa tried to stifle a laugh. They could see, James and Lucius smirking in their corner, whilst the others tried to hold back their laughter as well. Luna with a frown facing 3 boys; Sirius was dressed in a pink ballerina ensemble with matching points with his hair pulled in to a bun; Regulus was dressed as a drag queen with a hot pink sequined gown, platform pumps and green fishnet stockings, on top of his head his hair had been pulled into a green feathered head piece; and Severus was dressed as a female Goth with a leather corset, tartan skirt with chains and heavy black boots and to finish the ensemble a purple Mohawk situated on top of his head.

"Now, will you three behave yourselves?" Luna growled. "I don't want to tell Mia on you. This is relatively tame compared to what she has in store for you if you cannot get along."

Hermione and Narcissa couldn't hold back any longer and erupted out in laughter and held on to each other for support. The rest of the teens couldn't hold back either and started laughing.

"Oh Merlin, you boys look ridiculous." Hermione grinned. "What did you boys do to make Luna mad?"

Seeing the glare on Luna's face all 3 boys mumbled. "Nothing."

"Just a misunderstanding Mia. I'm sure the boys have now learnt their lesson. Now off to bed the three of you. If there is any more trouble, I will not be held accountable for my actions." Luna scolded as she waved her wand to return the boys to their original state.

All the teens headed towards their allocated bedrooms. Narcissa, Hermione and Luna stayed behind.

She then turned to Hermione and Narcissa with a smile. "All ok?"

"Yes. It is just a lot to absorb but I'm just glad I can be here for Mia." Narcissa smiled.

"I'm glad. You both deserve to be happy." Luna pulled them both in to a hug. "Let's get some rest ourselves. The elders have also already turned in."

Hermione headed over to the rocker to pick up Valentina and her dragon, Luna grabbed the baby bag and they headed towards the female dorms, to settle for the night.


	8. Bonding Rites & Platform 9 & 34

**A/N: ** I was too exhausted from work after a 12 hour day to update last night. Here is today's update (It's a little early) as a big I'm sorry!.

As per the previous chapter I did read another, _Character reads the HP Series_ called: **What would have been Part 1: The Philosopher's stone **by** MyraValhallah.** Please have a little read and cause I'm liking it so far.

Once again, thank you to all those who have favorited/followed me and my story. Please do review, cause I love your feedback.

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Bonding Rites & Chapter 6**_** - The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

_**Friday, 3rd June, 1977**_

The next morning the occupants of the ROR were awoken by the smell of breakfast. Juno had out done herself once again. Mouth-watering breakfast foods of all kinds were laid out on the table; refreshments consisting of coffee, tea, pumpkin and orange juice. Apple and cinnamon muffins, blueberry pancakes, French toast, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and grilled mushrooms and hash browns. One by one the rooms' occupants headed towards the tables and began feasting.

Once Hermione had settled Valentina in to her rocker and joined the others. Hermione bit in to the blueberry pancakes and moaned. "Juno, these pancakes are fabulous. Just like Harry used to make them. Thank you so much."

"No problem missus. Juno likes to cook." Juno said her squeaky voice with her cheeks colouring.

"Hermione is right. The food is wonderful, you're a wonderful chef." smiled Luna.

Everyone heartily agreed with the girls sentiments and dug in to the food with fury.

"I believe once we have finished eating, we will begin the bonding ceremony." Albus spoke to the table at large. "The quicker we perform the ceremonies, the easier it would be to prepare our stories without peoples notice."

"Agreed." Henry replied. "The faster we do this. The less suspicious it will be. Albus have you prepared the correct paperwork?"

"I have summoned them from the ministry before you all arrived. We will need to perform the ceremony and confirm the final details. Does anyone have any questions, before we proceed?" Albus asked. Receiving no response, he stood up. "Please continue your breakfast; I will attend to the preparations."

* * *

Once everyone had their fill, they headed towards the main room and took their seats. Albus was standing in the middle of the room beside a table with a few pieces of parchment, three goblets with wisps of green mist rising, a beautiful phoenix feathered quill and a goblin made dagger.

"I think we should go over the final details before we proceed. Hermione, have you thought about who, will be written on record as Valentina's father?" Albus asked sympathetically. "I think we are all in agreement, She will just require a father's protection and support."

Hermione started tearing up at the thought of Valentina not knowing her real father but knew it was for her daughter's protection.

"Mia darling, no one can ever replace Blaise but he will always forever remain in your heart. Whomever you choose will always know that and will always be there to support you and be a father figure for her." Dorea said as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

Hermione looked at the little angel sleeping in the rocker and nodded. "Who are my options? I don't want to force fatherhood on anyone who does not want it." The single boys of the group; Severus, Sirius and Regulus stepped forward, without hesitation.

"Told you sister dear, no one will leave you or your daughter unprotected. It has only been a short time and we have all come to care for the three of you. We would do anything to ensure your safety." James smiled. Lily, Amelia and Alice looked nervous for the boys. Luna and Narcissa were clutching each other's hands looking anxious.

Hermione's eyes went wide at the volunteers and she didn't expect them to volunteer so readily. After a few moments which felt like hours to the others, she took a deep breath and smiled back at the boys. "Regulus, you're still young and still have a long life ahead of you. I cannot ask you to be a father at such a young age. This mission is going to be hard on us all, I cannot do this to you but thank you for your offer." He nodded in understanding and headed back to his seat with a smile.

She turned to the remaining contenders and frowned. "Severus, I was hoping to ask you to be one of Valentina's godfathers. Draco cannot be here, but he has always respected you. Will you accept?"

Severus grinned at her and nodded in consent and headed back to his seat.

"Sirius you're sure about this? Being a parent is hard work, could you cope with having a daughter so young? I know biologically she will not be yours but it will be a huge responsibility."

Sirius looked around the room. The elders, Regulus, James and Remus were both smiling at him proudly. Severus and Lucius looked in different. He looked at the sleeping baby in the rocker and nodded in consent with a smile. "I'm sure. How can I refuse her? She is what we are fighting for and I will protect her with my life." Hermione smiled upon hearing his answer and knew she made the right choice.

The room cheered, congratulations and well wishes were given to Sirius.

"Since only one of Valentina's godparents is here in this time. I'd like to ask if Narcissa and Remus would join Luna and Severus in being her Godparents?" asked Hermione.

"Thank you for this opportunity. I accept." Narcissa smiled. "I don't know whether to be happy or scared. Sirius will be the most over protective father there ever was."

"I can just picture it now. He will be sitting outside her room, waiting to Avada all her potential suitors. He'll most likely acquire a chastity belt and attach it to her, when she gets her Hogwarts letter. Oh how I don't envy them." Severus joked.

"I too accept to being one of her godparents. The poor girls will need someone to turn to when their sick of him, they're going to be stuck with him for life. Not to worry though, I have a feeling she is going to be daddy's princess and have him eating out of her little hand before we know it." Remus grinned and received a punch in the shoulder for his comment.

The rest of the room chuckled at the banter.

Albus cleared his throat. "It's time. We must get the ceremonies under way. Hermione, Charlus, Dorea and James, please step forward."

"Hermione Jean Granger, after this ceremony you will be known as Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter, born 23rd September 1959. Is this correct?" asked Albus.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed. With a wave of his wand the names and date of birth appeared on the documents.

James pulled her in to a suffocating hug, shouting. "Mimi, we're twins!"

"James, I can't breathe." Hermione gasped. In his excitement and due to her petite stature her face has been shoved right in to his chest. "Don't call me Mimi, I dislike the name." her eyes flashing.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly and released her.

Everyone couldn't help but laughed at the ecstatic boy.

"You will need to place a drop of blood in to this here potion." Albus explained. He handed the dagger and goblet to Charlus. After all four had pricked their fingers and placed some blood in the potion, the mist turned purple. "Now I would like you all to take a sip from the goblet and hold hands once you are done so, in order for the bonding spell can be placed."

All four "Potters", took turns sipping from the goblet. Hermione and James both grimaced at the taste whilst Dorea and Charlus just grinned at them. They quickly clasped hands as per Albus' request. Albus started waving his wand and muttering incantations under his breath. Streams of lights started wrapping and weaving around the held hands. After a while, the lights surrounding them dissipated.

"All four are now required to place some blood onto these parchments. Your blood now runs through each other's veins and will need to be recognised by the ministry." All four once again pricked their finger and dropped some blood on the documents. Finally when Hermione dropped her blood on to the parchments they glowed and disappeared leaving behind a birth certificate, which was handed to her by Albus. She glanced at it reading:

**Name: Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter**

**Father: Charlus Hadrian Potter Mother: Dorea Violetta Potter _(__née Black__)_**

**Born: 23rd September 1959, 01:16am Gender: Female**

**Sibling(s): James Charlus Potter (Twin - Brother; 23rd September 1959, 01:10am)**

She grinned and handed it over to James. Who jumped and did his happy dance "I'M THE OLDER TWIN!" Everyone in the room laughed at his antics.

"Will you stop shouting James and sit down?" Dorea scolded.

"Hermione, Sirius and Valentina are next. Hermione, you should be able to place a numbing charm on her to extract the blood." Albus explained.

"Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini, after this ceremony will be known as Valentina Fleur Black, born 14 February 1977. Is this correct?"

Hermione looked at Sirius and nodded. "Yes." With a wave of his wand the names and date of birth appeared on the documents and once again the bonding was performed.

Finally, Sirius pricked his finger and dripped his blood on the parchments glowed. Sirius picked it up the remaining parchment and read:

**Name: Valentina Fleur Black**

**Father: Sirius Orion Black Mother: Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter**

**Born: 14th February 1977, 6.25am Gender: Female**

Hermione smiled and placed the certificates in her beaded bag, as they headed back to their seats. Sirius kept hold of his daughter and brushed away some curls away from her eyes and smiled. He was a _Father_, and he couldn't help but grin.

"It is now time for the Longbottoms. Augusta, Henry, Frank and Luna, please step forward and perform the same steps for the ceremony."

"Luna Celeste Lovegood, after this ceremony you will be known Luna Arianna Longbottom, born 1st October 1959. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir." Luna confirmed. With a wave of his wand the names and date of birth appeared on the documents and proceeded with the bonding.

Finally the fingers were pricked and blood was dripped on the parchments. Once Luna completed her turn, the parchments glowed and disappeared leaving behind a birth certificate.

**Name: Luna Arianna Longbottom**

**Father: Henry Nigel Longbottom Mother: Augusta Marigold Longbottom (_née Higgs__)_**

**Born: 1st October 1959, 03:45pm Gender: Female**

**Sibling(s): Frank Henry Longbottom (Brother; 15th December 1958, 12:23pm)**

* * *

"Now that all the bonding rites have been performed, we should continue reading." Albus said. "Henry, I believe it is your turn to read."

"Just letting you all know calming draughts are available and have been placed in the kitchen. Knowing these books, we will be in need of them." Hermione informed the occupants.

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

Henry picked up the book and turned to the next chapter "_**Chapter 6**_** - The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."**

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. **

"Was it ever? They lack the imagination to make anything fun." James sneered.

**True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, **

All the teens laughed at the reminder of Dudley's encounter with Hagrid.

**while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him — in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. **

"It does get kind of lonely after a while. Being disliked is one thing, but completely ignored like you don't exist is another." Severus said quietly enough for Luna to hear.

Luna grabbed Severus' hand and smiled sympathetically.

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic**_**. His school books were very interesting. **

"My son is a bookworm." James whined.

"HEY!" Hermione, Remus yelled, while Lily whacked him with a cushion.

"This is the first time I heard Harry reading willingly. Anytime I tried to get him to read anything he'd complain or whine like a child. However, being stuck in that house with those horrid people, I'm not surprised he finds reading books a source of entertainment." Hermione said grumpily with a pout.

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

"I did that too." Lily smiled.

"Same." Hermione, Sirius, Regulus and Severus added.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

"Oh come on. How scary can a scrawny kid with glasses be?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. It's the weak and scrawny looking ones you have to worry about, look at James." Alice joked.

James pouted as everyone laughed at his expense.

"**Er — Uncle Vernon?" **

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. **

"**Er — I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to — to go to Hogwarts." **

**Uncle Vernon grunted again. **

"I think Harry can speak troll too." Regulus joked.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?" **

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. **

"**Thank you." **

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. **

"**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" **

"No they're illegal in the United Kingdom." Henry replied.

**Harry didn't say anything. **

"**Where is this school, anyway?" **

"Scotland." Everyone replied as one.

"**I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. **

"**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. **

**His aunt and uncle stared. **

"**Platform what?" **

"**Nine and three-quarters." **

"**Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**

"Petunia you know where the platform is. Why are you being so ignorant?" Lily said angrily.

"**It's on my ticket." **

"**Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother." **

"**Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. **

"**Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." **

"Why? It gives him more character. It takes away from his horrid personality." Alice sneered.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes — he'd change on the train. **

"Prongs, maybe you should take some pointers from your son." Sirius teased.

"It's your fault. I wouldn't have had to go in my robes, if you hadn't hidden my clothes." James pouted.

Once again everyone laughed at James' expense.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **

"Why is he being so pleasant? I don't like this at all." Amelia asked suspiciously. The others also thought it strange.

**Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. **

"**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine — platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" **

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. **

"**Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

"PETUNIA GRACE EVANS, YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHERE THE PLATFORM IS! I'M GOING HEX YOU TO NEXT WEEK YOU HORSE FACED, GIRAFFEE!" Lily screeched. James wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"I can't believe she's still asleep after Lily's yelling." Sirius whispered to Hermione as he stared down at the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"She's used to loud noises. The family I was living with was a boisterous bunch. She could sleep through anything."

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. **

"Smart. Unlike his father, he would definitely have exposed our existence." Remus joked.

"OI!" James shouted. The teens all laughed as, knowing it was true.

**The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

"Take a deep breath Harry, there is no sense in freaking out." James said trying to assure his son.

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. **

"Since he is so powerful, if he gets close enough he should be able to feel it call to him." Minerva informed the group.

"We should start setting up muggle liaisons at the entry point for Muggleborns so they can be directed to the platform on September 1st." Henry suggested.

"We will do that next year." Albus scribbled on his parchment.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"— **packed with Muggles, of course —" **

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"That sounds like the Molly and the boys. Who else would have such recognisable red hair?" Alice smiled.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an **_**owl**_**. **

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. **

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. **

"**Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…" **

"A Weasley daughter, there hasn't been one for quite a few centuries." Henry observed.

"**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." **

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"**Fred, you next," the plump woman said. **

"**I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell **_**I'm George?"**

_Fred._ Hermione smiled sadly. She also felt Luna next to her twitch in recognition, so she grabbed her hand in comfort.

"**Sorry, George, dear." **

"**Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. **

"Pranksters!" Sirius cheered with an over exuberant expression on his face. "They sound great already."

"They are. They learnt from their all-time favourite people, the Marauders and the Prewett twins." Hermione grinned and took Valentina off him. She could tell he was going to get over excited n jostle her around a bit in the process.

"AWESOME!" James and Sirius yelled.

"Just fabulous more pranksters, just what every teacher needs." Minerva moaned.

Everyone laughed at their put out professor.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. **

**There was nothing else for it. **

"**Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. **

"**Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." **

"That is definitely my Molly." Alice smiled.

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

Hermione and Luna busted out laughing.

"Ron wouldn't be impressed if he heard that description, he'd be so upset." Hermione giggled.

"I'm guessing he is one of your friends as well?" Alice asked.

"Yes, he is one of our best friends."

"**Yes," said Harry. "The thing is — the thing is, I don't know how to —" **

"**How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

"**Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." **

"Thank goodness for your cousin Alice. I think I was going to have a heart attack." Lily said relaxing slightly.

"Yeah Molly, is great like that. Being a mother comes to her naturally." Alice smiled fondly.

"**Er — okay," said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. **

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock**_**. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters **_**on it, He had done it. **

All the teens cheered. Lucius and Severus just smirked.

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. **

"It is a great experience isn't it?" Hermione said wistfully.

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." **

"**Oh, **_**Neville**_**," he heard the old woman sigh.**

Hermione giggled. "Longbottom Family and Alice, I'd like you to meet Neville Frank Longbottom."

Frank and Alice grinned proudly.

"Oh no, I think the poor boy has gotten my clumsiness. I hope he hasn't gotten my forgetfulness." Alice whimpered.

"Yes he is fairly clumsy and forgetful but that's what makes Neville special." Luna smiled.

Frank and Alice grinned, hearing about their son.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. **

"**Give us a look, Lee, go on." **

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. **

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

Sirius and Remus erupted out in laughter.

"Like father, like son. Right Prongs?" Remus grinned.

The comment once again made the whole room laugh.

"Shut up." James pouted.

"**Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. **

"**Yes, please," Harry panted. **

"**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" **

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. **

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. **

"**What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. **

"**Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?" **

"**He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**Harry Potter**_**." chorused the twins. **

"**Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am." **

Once again the room was laughing at Harry's reaction.

"He gets the delayed reactions from you." Lily said hitting James with a cushion.

**The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. **

"**Fred? George? Are you there?" **

"**Coming, Mom." **

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

"**Ron, you've got something on your nose." **

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

_Funny that, he had dirt on his nose the whole time? You'd think he'd clean himself up after being reminded twice, typical Ronald._ Hermione said mentally shaking her head at Ron.

"_**Mom**_**— geroff" He wriggled free. **

"**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. **

"That must have been Fred. He is usually the instigator." Hermione smiled sadly.

"**Shut up," said Ron. **

"**Where's Percy?" said their mother. **

"**He's coming now." **

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P **_**on it. **

"**Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —" **

"**Oh, are you a **_**prefect**_**, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." **

"**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"**

"**Or twice —" **

"**A minute —" **

"**All summer —" **

"I LOVE THESE GUYS!" Sirius and James yelled bouncing around in their seats. Both Lily and Hermione sighed.

"**Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

"**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. **

"**Because he's a **_**prefect**_**," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." **

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. **

"**Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —" **

"Molly, don't you learn, you never give pranksters ideas. You would think she would know because of her brothers?" Alice said shaking her head.

"**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

"**Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

"Mum, did you know you do that as well? You gave us the levitating pumpkins idea." James commented.

"That was you? That was awesome!" Sirius grinned at his Pseudo mother.

Dorea sighed and shook her head.

"**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron." **

"**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." **

"**Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. **

"**Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" **

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. **

"**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" **

"**Who?" **

"_**Harry Potter**_**!" **

**Harry heard the little girl's voice. **

"**Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please…" **

Luna and Hermione giggled.

"Ginny, would be so embarrassed right now." Luna grinned.

"**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" **

"**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning." **

"**Poor **_**dear **_**— no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." **

"**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" **

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. **

"I'm sure the boys mean well but I think that's the last thing Harry wants to remember." Frank observed.

"**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." **

"**All right, keep your hair on." **

**A whistle sounded. **

"**Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. **

"**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

"**We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." **

"_**George!**_**" **

"**Only joking, Mom." **

James and Sirius grinned and smiled at Dorea, who sighed.

"Boys, I do not want a toilet seat sent to me. If so I will sic Hermione on you, Luna tells me she does a mean hex."

Hermione just smiled innocently. Sirius who was next to her gulped and moved away slightly. "Scared of me Siri?" Hermione pouted. "I'm not that evil."

Luna snorted. "Tell that to Roonil Wazlib."

Hermione grinned evilly. "He brought it on himself." Luna giggled.

"See it's that evil grin and that look in your eye that gives us heebee jeebees. You wouldn't do anything to your wonderful twin brother would you?" James said trying to give her the puppy dog eyes,

"Lily. Do you mind?"

"Sure." Lily grinned evily as she whacked James with a cushion.

"What's with using my girlfriend against me?" James yelped.

"Shut it already Prongs! I want to hear about Harry." Remus mock glared at his friends, while trying not to erupt out in laughter. Everyone else had no restraint and still laughed at his expense.

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. **

"Cute." Alice smiled affectionately.

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

"Agreed." Charlus and Henry and all the teens said as one.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. **

"**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full." **

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose. **

"**Hey, Ron." **

**The twins were back. **

"**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." **

"Cool." Sirius said with an awed look. Luna couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to every single thing.

"**Right," mumbled Ron. **

"**Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." **

Alice grinned at hearing about her cousins' family.

"**Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. **

"**Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. **

"Ronald." Luna groaned. "Ron is known amongst our friends for being able to eat more food than anyone else and his lack of tact."

**Harry nodded. **

"**Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know…" **

**He pointed at Harry's forehead. **

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

"**So that's where You-Know-Who —?" **

"**Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." **

"**Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. **

"Didn't Molly just tell them not to mention anything about You-Know-Who?" Alice asked.

"Not really. Technically she told the twins." Amelia pointed out.

"**Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." **

"**Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **

"**Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. **

"**Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." **

"**So you must know loads of magic already." **

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

"Yes and no. Yes they are an old wizarding family but not one of the ones that are well off and come from old money." Sirius commented.

"**I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" **

"**Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." **

"**Five," said Ron. **

"They only have three at the moment. Percy is not much older than Valentina." Alice confirmed.

**For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. **

"He sounds like he has self-esteem issues." Dorea observed.

"He does, but he has gotten better after the war. He finds it hard being in a family with so many siblings and constantly being compared to each other." Hermione replied.

"When we get out of here, I may have a talk to Molly and maybe help her out when I can. They might not even realise they are doing it. She sounds so flustered with so many kids, she doesn't realise shes's hurting them." Alice said sympathetically.

"I'd like to help too." said Luna. "I've always liked Molly. We live close to the Burrow and Molly has always been very kind to us."

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." **

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. **

"**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead." **

"Wormtail." Sirius grinned.

"Certainly sounds like him." Remus agreed.

Hermione and Luna tense up at that. Severus who noticed Luna gripping his hand tightly looked at her concerned. She shook her head in response. Severus sighed and nervously put an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

Narcissa also noticed the tensing in the corner of her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Hermione mouthed 'Third Book.' She nodded subtlety without letting on the silent conversation.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. **

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" **

**Ron gasped. **

"**What?" said Harry. **

"_**You said You-Know-Who's name!**_**" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —" **

"**I'm not trying to be **_**brave **_**or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class." **

"He won't be. Everyone starts at the same level in first year." Charlus assured.

"**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." **

Everyone turned and grinned at Hermione who blushed brightly.

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. **

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" **

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. **

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry — but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. **

"What's a Mars Bar?" Regulus asked curiously.

"It's a muggle chocolate nougat and caramel bar. It's one of my favourites, I have some in my bag that you could all try later." Hermione offered.

The boys looked quite excited about being able to try a new chocolate bar. Remus' eyes in particular lit up as soon as he heard chocolate.

**What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, **

"Those are my favourites." Regulus said. James and Sirius agreed.

**Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, **

"Mine." Alice smiled.

**Chocolate Frogs. **

"Mine... but nothing beats Honeydukes chocolate." said Remus with a dreamy look in his eye.

**Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, **

"Licorice wands are mine." Narcissa smiled.

"Mine too." Amelia agreed.

**and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. **

Everyone laughed at Harry's eagerness.

"Harry, they aren't going to disappear, you have plenty of time to try them all." Lily giggled.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. **

"**Hungry, are you?" **

"**Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. **

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef.."**

"**Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —" **

"**You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." **

"**Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"Typical. It takes food for Ron to become friends with Harry. I should have known." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"After what you went through to become their friend, it does seem quite ridiculous doesn't it?" Luna grinned.

"Why do you girls keep being so mysterious about the beginning of their friendship? When do we find out what happens?" James said impatiently.

"A few more chapters, be patient." Hermione smirked.

James started head butting the cushion on his lap in frustration.

The teens all snickered at his actions while the elders either rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

"**What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not **_**really **_**frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. **

Everyone smiled at that.

"**No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." **

"**What?" **

"**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know — Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect — famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." **

"I got heaps of those." Remus commented.

"Yes but not everyone has a chocolate addiction, like you do." Lily joked.

Remus blushed as all the teens laughed.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. **

"**So **_**this **_**is Dumbledore!" said Harry. **

"**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa — thanks —" **

"Ronald. Harry only told you moments ago, that he lived in the muggle world all his life. He is not going to know who Dumbledore is." Hermione said in aspiration.

"Mimi. Stop talking to the book. They can't hear you." James teased.

"Shut up Jamie. You talk to the book more than me _and_ my name is Hermione or Mia not Mimi!" she growled.

"Nah I like Mimi." James grinned.

"Children, you don't want me separating you both and putting you in the naughty corner do you?" Dorea growled.

"Sorry Mum/Maman." James and Hermione replied sheepishly.

The rest of the room snickered at the two. They had been siblings a few hours, but acted like they've known each other for years.

**Harry turned over his card and read: **

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS **_

_**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. **_

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. **

"**He's gone!" **

"**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

"**Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." **

"They do?" Narcissa said surprised.

"Yes they do. Actually I think I have one with me." Hermione rummaged through her beaded bag and passed them to Narcissa.

"We do have moving pictures, but they have sound and are usually tell a story like the cartoons we were talking about earlier." Lily informed the group.

"Who are these people in the photo, with you, Luna and Valentina?" asked Narcissa.

"The one on the left of me is Harry, Ginny and Ron; to the right Draco, Luna and Neville. It was taken just before we arrived here, using a camera called a Polaroid." smiled Hermione. "You're all free to look at it, as most of them are your children."

Narcissa smiled looking at the photograph and seeing Draco made it real. She showed Lucius and he too smiled and touches the photo softly. The photo continued being passed around. Cooing could be heard around the room from the females whilst the males just smiled softly.

"**Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. **_**"Weird!" **_

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. **

"**You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they **_**mean **_**every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." **

Regulus shuddered with a look of disgust on his face as Severus smirked at him. "Reg got one too."

"Those are rare. Tough luck Regulus." Alice said pulling a face.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. **

"**Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts." **

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. **

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful. **

"My poor baby, what happened?" Alice asked becoming upset.

"**Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" **

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" **

"His definitely your son Ally." Lily giggled.

"**He'll turn up," said Harry. **

"That was nice of him." Alice cooed.

"**Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…" **

**He left. **

"**Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." **

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. **

"**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…" **

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. **

"He really needs to get his own wand. The wand chooses the wizard for a reason. Using the incorrect wand could be dangerous. The wand will recognise him due to the sibling relationship but the wand will not let his magic work to its full potential." Regulus frowned.

"Don't worry. I will take Ron myself to get him a wand as a _'Going to Hogwarts'_ gift, until then, we'll have to see what comes of it." Alice smiled. Hermione smiled and mouthed 'Thank You'. Alice just nodded and smiled.

"We do have a family assistance program which may help with families have financial difficulties." said Minerva. "Though, I doubt Molly or Arthur would accept it."

"**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —" **

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **

"**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

"Look everyone. It's Hermione Jean Granger." Luna grinned cheekily.

Hermione groaned and covered her face. "Merlin, did I really sound like that back then? But of course, Harry had to notice how bushy my hair is and my large teeth. Stupid over observant prat, that he is."

Everyone laughed at Hermione's reaction to Harry's description.

"Yes but you've loosened up since and grown in to yourself." Luna smiled.

"Your hair may have a lot of volume, but it's wavy, beautiful and manageable. Your teeth aren't large, their quite perfect." Narcissa complimented.

"My hair has lost its bushiness due to a permanent anti-frizz charm that a friend of mine taught me. My teeth are perfect now because of something that happened in the fourth book." Hermione replied.

"**We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. **

"**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." **

"Someone sounds a bit eager." Remus teased.

"I was keen to see more magic. It was a new thing for me." Hermione defended.

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. **

"**Er — all right." **

**He cleared his throat. **

"**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." **

"That's not a real spell. I think it may be something the twins told him, just to pull his leg." Sirius laughed.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. **

"**Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, **

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Mia, wasn't there something you wanted to tell everyone?"

"Uh... S-s-ure." Narcissa got up and squeezed herself between Hermione and Sirius to comfort her cousin. Hermione looked down at the baby in her arms and placed her in the rocker to give herself a moment. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"That last statement isn't exactly true. I have just recently found out my true heritage." Receiving a reassuring smile from the elders and from her sister and cousin she continued. "My mother's real name is Jennifer Antoinette Rosier. She was a squib born to Jonathan Rosier and Antoinette LeCroix and given to a muggle orphanage in Marseilles. She was renamed Jean Ophelia Dubois, when she was taken in by my adoptive grandparents. Jonathan Rosier is the uncle of Evan and Druella Rosier who so happens to be Narcissa's mother and uncle. Antoinette is his second wife, whom is 20 years his junior. In my time Antoinette and Jonathan was killed by Voldemort for not following orders. They did not have any more children."

Receiving gasps from the teens that recognized the old wizarding family name, they couldn't help but be shocked.

"In other words, Mia here is my cousin." smiled Narcissa. "It warms my heart to know that I can be here for Hermione as a blood relation. I am someone else who will support and protect her."

"Wait. Does that mean we're related too?" Regulus asked, since he was still a little confused.

"No. I don't think I am any blood relation of yours. We are only connected by Valentina and marriage through Cissa. Lucius I believe somewhere down the line we may be related through my grandmother Antoinette." Hermione said.

"The LeCroix's are my third or fourth cousins. I don't know if you already know but her grandmother is part Faerie. You may be subjected to Faerie inheritance as well." Lucius responded.

"I don't think so, I haven't noticed any Fae characteristics, and I would have come in to my inheritance by now wouldn't I?" Hermione questioned.

"We can look in to that once we leave this room, if that is ok with you Lucius." Charlus asked. Lucius nodded in agreement. Narcissa returned to her seat once she saw Hermione was ok. Sirius smiled at Hermione and patted her leg softly to let her know he was there if she needed him.

**it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" **

James sighed shaking his head "My twin sister is a bookworm. Are you sure you're not Moony's twin? I mean who does that? School hadn't even started yet. No wonder you asked Remus to be the baby's godfather."

"I'm not that bad. Besides I think she'd prefer me as a brother anyway." Remus grinned.

"I read all my books before school started. What are you trying to say?" Lily feeling insulted she glared at her boyfriend.

"Nothing dear." James said quickly as he tried to edge away from Lily.

Snickers could be heard around the room, whilst someone made a whipping noise. James looked towards the Slytherins and they all pointed at Sirius who was still snickering. James lobbed a cushion at Sirius head and laughed when Sirius fell off the lounge.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

**She said all this very fast. **

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. **

"**I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered. **

"**Harry Potter," said Harry.**

"**Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History **_**and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts **_**and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century**_**." **

"Background reading?" James moaned as he head butted his cushion once again.

Hermione threw her cushion at James's head. "Quit it."

"**Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. **

"**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… **

"What house are you in?" Regulus asked.

"Sorry, not going to tell you." Hermione teased.

"Bets?" Sirius grinned. "A galleon."

"Sure, I think Ravenclaw." James guessed. Remus agreed.

"Gryffindor." Sirius said. Regulus and Frank nodded in agreement.

Lily sighed and wrote down the bets. Amelia and Alice just shook their heads at their boys.

**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." **

**And she left, taking the toad less boy with her. **

"I hope he won't be known as 'the toad less boy' any longer and be known as Neville in his own right." Augusta frowned.

"**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. **

"How rude." Dorea said aghast.

"Like Mia said, Ron has an emotional range of a teaspoon. You'll get used to his behaviour." Luna said shaking her head.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." **

"**What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. **

"**Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would **_**be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." **

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin." Regulus, Narcissa and Dorea said.

"**That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" **

"**Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. **

"**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" **

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. **

"A lot of things." Amelia answered.

"**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. **

Alice giggled. "Of course Charlie would work with dragons. Every time I see him his got this stuffed red dragon and a dragon book tucked under his arms."

"Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts, He is doing pretty well for himself, he is head curse breaker now, and he was only a junior back then." Hermione smiled.

Henry had read ahead to the next line and frowned.

"**Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault." **

"WHAT?" The teens yelled in shock.

Albus, Moody and Charlus looked up in alarm and leaned forward.

**Harry stared. **

"**Really? What happened to them?" **

"**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"Interesting." Charlus commented.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. **

"**What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. **

"**Er — I don't know any." Harry confessed. **

"Does he not listen to what Harry has to say? He just told Ron, he is new to the magical world. Yet he still asks him questions he cannot answer." Alice said with a frown.

Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately that is the way Ron is. His pretty thick but he does have his good points".

"I'll believe it when I see it." Alice muttered.

"**What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time. **

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. **

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Narcissa said gripping Lucius' hand.

"Because, any confrontations between Harry and Draco didn't always end well." Luna replied.

"**Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. **

"**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." **

"Honestly Lucius. I don't what you see in those two goons. They can't even put their shoes on the correct feet." Severus sneered.

"I don't care for them. It was father who enlisted them to follow me around like two overlarge boulders." Lucius replied. "Besides, I just don't have the heart to tell them to leave me alone. They'd be lost without me."

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. **

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." **

Narcissa sighed. "Sorry Alice, I know the Weasley's are your family. I apologise for my son's behaviour."

"We already had this conversation. No more apologising." Alice said waving it off.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." **

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. **

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

"This isn't going to end well. This will only cause more bad blood between the two." Amelia said with a frown.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. **

"**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." **

Lucius was appalled at his son's behaviour.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

"**Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. **

"**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you were here in this room right now. I will put you over my knee and give you a spanking." Narcissa said angrily.

"**Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. **

"**But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." **

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. **

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle — Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in. **

"Go Scabbers!" All the boys cheered.

"Mimi, Come to join in on the action?" James grinned at his sister.

Hermione took out her wand and started playing with it in her hand. She glanced over at her brother, who immediately shut his mouth once he saw the wand.

"**What **_**has **_**been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. **

"**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep." **

**And so he had. **

"**You've met Malfoy before?" **

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. **

"**I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" **

"Just to clear the air, before we proceed. My father does believe in Dark Lord's cause. I however have not chosen as yet, I have however been sort after. My father has given me a choice and I am not being forced at the moment. However, being in the room with all of you is starting to change my outlook. I will be fighting for what is right not for Lord V-V-Voldemort." Lucius whispered but stuttered towards the end.

All the elders and teens nodded at Lucius indicating that they believe him. Moody still looked sceptical so Lucius pulled up his sleeves and showed his arms. Moody then nodded in approval.

"I still don't understand why the boy is so rude." Dorea said angrily. "He needs to learn some manners."

"I'll make sure he does. I don't know where all the bitterness, jealousy and attitude are coming from. Molly and Arthur are nothing like this and all the boys are so sweet." Alice said worriedly. "Ron doesn't let his jealous effect the friendships he has, does he?"

"You will find out throughout the books. We don't want to reveal too much." Luna replied.

Alice nodded in understanding sensing Ron will be quite a disappointment. She quickly wrote down a 'to do list', for herself regarding the Weasley family.

"**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" **

"**Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" **

"**All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"I think that was Mia trying to make friends but Ron being so rude wasn't helping." Amelia observed.

"True. Being bossy and in control is a coping mechanism for me. I didn't have any cousins nor was I allowed to play outside as a child. When I did finally go to Muggle School, I didn't have many friends. Things used to happen when I was around so they used to bully me or stay away. The other muggle children thought I was strange and odd. My books became my friends so I really didn't have many people skills back then." Hermione said sadly as she looks down at her feet.

"We'll you have us." Sirius said as he gave her waist a little squeeze. "We're your friends and family now. If anyone threatens that we will take them down. Ain't that right guys?"

"YEAH!" yelled the Marauders, Frank, Amelia, Lily, Alice and Regulus; Severus and Lucius nodded. Luna, Narcissa, and the elders all smiled proudly at the new bond everyone was forming.

**Ron glared at her as she left. **

Dorea frowned at that. She did not like his attitude and felt very protective of her daughter. Charlus sensing his wife is thoughts grabbed her hand and gave it a soft pat, letting her know all was ok.

**Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. **

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. **

Alice sighed. "There must be a lot of resentment and jealousy bottled up inside him. Ron is constantly being left til last and overlooked for the others, having to share all his belongings with nothing to call his own. His feelings have been bottled over time and finally having Harry as a friend to call his own, he feels threatened, when others try to offer Harry an olive branch. He puts up his defences and being rude and abrupt is the way he copes."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, including Hermione and Luna.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." **

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. **

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" **

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

"**C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" **

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. **

"Awww." Alice, Amelia, Lily and Narcissa cooed.

"**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." **

**There was a loud "Oooooh!" **

"The same reaction every year." Minerva smiled.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. **

"**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

"Are you and Neville close Hermione?" Alice asked.

"Everyone please call me Mia. Hermione is such a mouthful. Yes, Neville is one of my first friends and he will always have a place in my heart."

Alice grinned.

"**Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" **

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. **

"**Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. **

"**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. **

"**Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. **

"YAY!" Alice cheered. Hermione and Luna giggled at Alice's excitement.

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. **

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"That was the end of that chapter." Henry ended, handing the book over to his wife.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Sorting Hat

******A/N:** Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Sorting Hat**

Augusta looked down at the next chapter and smiled "_**Chapter 7**_** - The Sorting Hat."**

Everyone had turned silent upon hearing the chapter title, all eager to hear about the sorting.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. **

"She definitely isn't." Moody joked.

Minerva glared pointedly at her old friend. He just grinned back at her, while everyone else tried to stifle their laughter.

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. **

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." **

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. **

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"Always happens with first years." Albus chuckled.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. **

"For people like Harry, your houses are your family." Lily said thinking of Severus. She saw him glance her way and gave me a smile.

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. **

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. **

James and Sirius grinned, thinking about the amount of points they have lost during their time at Hogwarts.

**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

"Sounds like the same speech you gave us." Regulus commented.

All the teens agreed.

"Yes, I have the same standard speech every year. If anything changes I will make adjustments accordingly, otherwise it stays the same." Minerva replied.

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, **

"Aww... Neville." Alice cooed.

**and on Ron's smudged nose. **

Most of the males snickered at that.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"_Not going to work."_ Both male Potters sang with grins.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." **

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

"He really should stop listening to the twins. He should know by now they were just pulling his leg." Alice said with a fond smile.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. **

Everyone laughed at Hermione's nervousness. Hermione was turning bright red.

Sirius smiled gave her side a squeeze and whispered softly so only she could hear "Cute." Hermione's face changed to a more vibrant red at that comment.

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

"Awesome." James laughed.

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. **

"Don't be such a pessimist Harry." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

**Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed. **

"**What the —?" **

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. **

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" **

"The Friar is so nice; he likes to see the good in everyone." Alice smiled.

"Always the same argument every year" Minerva sighed.

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

**Nobody answered. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" **

**A few people nodded mutely. **

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." **

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. **

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

"Here we go." Frank said. He was eager to find out which house Neville was sorted.

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. **

"It is a beautiful site." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

**It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**." **

Charlus chuckled at his daughter's eagerness. Once again she her face coloured then hid her face in her hands. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at that.

James and Charlus, who both noticed the two becoming closer, grinned at each other and nodded. Maybe being bonded through Valentina was the right choice in the end.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

"It does seem like that doesn't it?" Amelia smiled.

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it**_**, Harry thought wildly, **

"Rabbit?" asked Sirius looking confused.

"It's a muggle magic trick performed by what muggles call magicians. They are illusionists who perform tricks. Pulling a rabbit out of a hat is one of the popular tricks." replied Lily.

The Purebloods all nodded in understanding.

**that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing: **

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, **_

_**But don't judge on what you see, **_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find **_

_**A smarter hat than me. **_

_**You can keep your bowlers black, **_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall, **_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat **_

_**And I can cap them all. **_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see, **_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor, **_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart, **_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry **_

_**Set Gryffindors apart; **_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **_

_**Where they are just and loyal, **_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true **_

_**And unafraid of toil; **_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, **_

_**if you've a ready mind, **_

_**Where those of wit and learning, **_

_**Will always find their kind; **_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends, **_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends. **_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid! **_

_**And don't get in a flap! **_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none) **_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

"That was such a positive song. Our songs are all doom and gloom." Regulus observed.

"It was a time of peace. We weren't at war at that time but it that will change before long." Luna replied.

Everyone in the room frowned at that statement.

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. **

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

Hermione looked at Luna who also looked surprised. _Interesting_ both girls thought.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him. **

"If there was such a house, I'm sure more than half of the first years would be sorted there." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone agreed.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. **

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" **

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause — **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. **

Alice clapped.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. **

"**Bones, Susan!"**

Amelia grinned at that. "Is that my brother Edmund's daughter?"

"That would be correct. You and Susan are quite close and you have become quite a role model to her. I think her and Mia were quite good friends though out the years." Luna replied.

"Yeah we were. She's a really sweet, kind and intelligent girl. I can tell you more about her at break." Hermione smiled.

Amelia nodded eagerly. Remus smiled at his girlfriend and pulled her to his side. He was glad to see something had brought a smile to her face after hearing about losing her family.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. **

Alice and Amelia clapped at this.

"**Boot, Terry!" **

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

Frank and Amelia clapped for their house.

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. **

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, **

Once again Frank and Amelia clapped.

**but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, **

The Marauders all cheered.

**and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. **

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. **

Regulus and Narcissa clapped for their house. Lucius and Severus smirked.

**Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. **

"Not all of us are like that." Narcissa pouted.

"Agreed." Hermione replied. "Some of the best and bravest wizards and witches, I know are from Slytherin."

The Slytherins and Dorea all beamed at that.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. **

"That won't be happening here. You got a letter because you have been accepted." Minerva assured.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" **

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

Alice smiled and clapped again.

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

The Marauders and this time Lily joined in the clapping.

"**Granger, Hermione!" **

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. **

Everyone laughed at that. Once again Hermione's cheeks coloured brightly.

The betting group all leaned forward to hear Hermione's house.

Augusta grinned and yelled.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. **

"PAY UP!" Regulus, Frank and Sirius yelled at once. They stuck out their hands for their winnings.

James and Remus pulled out their money and handed it over.

"Now we just need to hear where Harry's been sorted." Sirius grinned bouncing in his seat.

**Ron groaned. **

Augusta paused. "I'm starting to not like this boy. How are you even friends?"

"Ron is a special case. I don't know myself sometimes but he has grown on me." Hermione responded quietly.

Augusta shook her head and continued to read.

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? **

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry stop being a drama queen."

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. **

Alice, Frank and Henry grinned, eager to find out Neville's house.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," **

Everyone including the Slytherins cheered. Hermione and Luna smiled at Neville's popularity with the group.

**Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." **

The room erupted in laughter including the Slytherins.

Frank who was still laughing gasped out "Alice did the same thing."

Alice blushed and smacked Frank with a cushion.

The room erupted out in laughter once again.

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" **

Narcissa and Regulus cheered, while Lucius and Severus smirked.

"With a family like ours, why would he be anywhere else? It was clear where his intended house would be." Regulus said shaking his head with a grin.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. **

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last — **

"**Potter, Harry!" **

James and Lily gripped each other's hands once Harry's name was called. Sirius and Regulus leaned forward eager to hear who would win the bet.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. **

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?" **

"_**The **_**Harry Potter?" **

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. **

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. **

"It's not that difficult. His got a heart of a lion, he should be in Gryffindor." Sirius said nervously.

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?" **

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin**_**. **

"**Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"**

All the Gryffindor's cheered. Minerva, Charlus and Albus also joined in clapping cheerily.

Regulus groaned and handed his money over to Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear.

"All that suspense was making me anxious but it wouldn't have matter what house he was in." said Lily. James nodded in agreement.

Dorea was slightly disappointed that her grandson thought so badly of Slytherins because of Voldemort but was glad he got the house he wanted.

Hermione sensing Dorea's sadness. "I'm sure if Harry had known he'd be proud and it would make him feel better about it all." Trying to assure her mother.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" **

James and Sirius were also doing a little happy dance of their own.

Hermione annoyed at their antics, flicked her wand causing them to trip over each other.

Everyone laughed at the two of them.

**Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

Most of them shivered at that thought. Most of them had walked through the Hogwarts ghosts at one point or another during their school days.

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. **

Albus chuckled. "It's a special shampoo I use." He said randomly making everyone look at him strangely.

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. **

"Turban? Each to their own, but definitely not my style." Alice shuddered.

Moody took note to pay much more attention to the Turban due to its odd indication.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

Alice smiled, knowing Ron had got what he wanted.

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. **

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. **

Hermione smiled sadly at hearing her old boyfriend's name.

"Is that Valentina's father?" Dorea one of many who noticed the mood change asked.

Receiving a nod in response Sirius rubbed her back gently in comfort. Once again everyone was reminded of another lost life because of Voldemort and his prejudice.

**Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. **

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. **

"It always feels like it, after such a long journey. Especially once all the excitement in the air from going back has gone." Amelia said in agreement.

Everyone agreed with her sentiments.

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"Always is." Albus smiled.

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

"**Thank you!" **

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. **

Most of the room laughed at Harry's confusion. They too didn't know whether to laugh or not. Albus just twinkled in response.

"**Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"Just a tad but then again, the best people are." Albus replied.

"**Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" **

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

"Mmm… food. Lunch soon?" Sirius asked rubbing his tummy.

"You just had breakfast." Hermione stated with wide eyes.

"Mia I suggest you don't even bother arguing with him when it comes to food. He is a bottomless pit." Dorea advised. "We can have lunch in a few chapters."

"Fine." Sirius pouted. Hermione shook her head, with a smile on her face and thinking how much Sirius had reminded her of her boys.

At the mention of food, Valentina had woken up from her nap and let out a little gurgle and stretch from the rocker. As per the previous day, with a flick of her wand Hermione had a blanket to cover them and began to feed.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. **

"Always is. The elves do an excellent job." Sirius said still rubbing his tummy.

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak. **

"**Can't you —?" **

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!" **

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. **

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?" **

"I hate it when people ask him that." Lily shudders out of disgust.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

"I think he secretly enjoys the attention." Charlus joked.

"**Like **_**this**_**," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, **

"Yuk." Alice said feeling sick.

**coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. **

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. **

"We know." Hermione and Luna said simultaneously with grins on their faces.

James' eyes went wide. "How? Last time someone asked him he threatened to string them by their toes."

"Seventh book, if it's not in there I will tell you." smiled Luna.

All the teens deflated in disappointment.

"The seventh book is so far away!" Sirius groaned.

"Tough." Hermione grinned evily. Sirius just pouted in response.

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.**

"That's my favourite too." Lily smiled.

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." **

**The others laughed. **

"That's not funny. That could have gone badly." Lily said thinking of her old friend.

"I agree." Dorea replied.

The elders all hummed in agreement.

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, **

"We knew about Alice and Frank but where is Henry?" Augusta asked with a frown.

"Neville didn't speak much about Henry whilst we were at school. All we know is that he had passed away, when he was young." Hermione replied calmly.

Everyone was upset at the reminder of the pain and suffering they have yet to endure.

Augusta and Henry walked over to sit between Frank and Alice and wrapped them in to a tight hug. Lily was sobbing in the arms of James, while Hermione was trying to keep Sirius calm.

Once everyone had calmed and gather their wits. Hermione quickly fixed herself up and handed Valentina over to Sirius and showed him how to burp her. "Augusta, did you want me to read?" receiving a nod she retrieved the book.

"**but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." **

"Mum, dad; I think we should keep Uncle Algie away from Nev. That is just cruel; magic isn't something that should be forced. His magical core would be ready, when it is time." Frank growls.

Augusta nodded in agreement.

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I **_**do **_**hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing — "). **

"Not like you didn't transfigure it, the first few tries Mia." Luna teased.

"Shoosh Luna. Minerva is a wonderful teacher, it is to be expected."

Minerva smiled appreciatively at that compliment. "I highly doubt that my dear. You seem like a naturally talented young witch and I can imagine you only require little guidance."

Hermione smiled and nodded to her professor. She glanced back at the page and smiled at boy seated beside her best friend. "Severus I think you'd like to hear the next bit."

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

"Congratulations Sev, a Professorship. Potions I would assume?" Regulus observed.

"It seems so Reg." Severus replied with a rare smile.

The rest of the room offered congratulations and well wishes on his employment. Once everyone settled the reading commenced.

Meanwhile, Sirius had finished burping his daughter and was letting her play with the toy dragon.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. **

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. **

The room's occupant's eyes went wide.

"What happened?" Lily gasped.

"_I-I_ didn't do it." Severus stuttered he too was in shock.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation Severus." Albus said trying to calm down the boy.

"**What is it?" asked Percy. **

"**N-nothing." **

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

"That's probably our fault. Sorry Harry. I think all the years of bad blood between us will effect Severus' treatment of you." James said apologetically.

"All is already forgotten Potter, we are both at fault. You are most likely correct, any bitter resentment I have may have will most likely be put on your son. I can only apologise for my future self's actions." Severus said sadly.

"It's fine Sev. Things have changed. You won't become that man anymore." Lily smiled.

"**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy. **

"**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. **

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." **

"I must admit a Professorship for defence would be wonderful but I'd prefer potions, a subject I excel in." Severus admitted.

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. **

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. **

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." **

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **

The Marauders all grinned as well.

"I seem to be doing that with every generation it seems. Including, the current one." Albus twinkled at the boys, who tried to look innocent.

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. **

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. **

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." **

"If he is anything like James or Lily, Harry will end up in the forbidden corridor at some point." Alice joked.

In response Hermione and Luna grinned. Lily groaned in to her hands and shook her head.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did. **

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." **

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

"He has excellent observation skills." Minerva said shaking her head with a smile.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. **

"Sing it Mia." Luna grinned.

The current Albus flicked his wand as well. "We might as well get in to the spirit of things." He chuckled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend but adhered to the request.

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" **

**And the school bellowed: **

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, **_

_**Teach us something please, **_

_**Whether we be old and bald **_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling **_

_**With some interesting stuff, **_

_**For now they're bare and full of air, **_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff, **_

_**So teach us things worth knowing, **_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest, **_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."**_

The room was in awe at her voice. As soon as she finished, everyone cheered and clapped.

"Mia you have a great voice, do you sing professionally?" Amelia praised her new friend.

"I was taught to sing and dance and play guitar since I was old enough to walk and talk. I have considered it in the past but singing is not something I'd do as a profession." Hermione revealed.

"That was beautiful. Nonetheless, such talents should not be hidden." Charlus smiled at his daughter.

Everyone heartily agreed with him.

"Thank you Papa and Everyone." Hermione smiled back politely.

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. **

Everyone laughed at the twins, including the Slytherins.

"Typical. I expect nothing less; they seem to be clones of Fabe and Gid." Alice giggled.

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" **

**The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. **

"It does get a bit like that after such an eventful day." Dorea said smiling fondly.

**He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. **

"You'll find your way eventually. It usually takes an average student about a month to remember the Hallways of Hogwarts." Frank said knowledgably.

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. **

"Peeves!" The Marauders cheered.

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." **

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" **

"He played the Baron card too early. Peeves won't be listening to him now." Frank said shaking his head.

All the teens nodded in agreement.

The elders were all amused at them knowing Peeves' tricks and habits.

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. **

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. **

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. **

All the teens groaned at this.

"This isn't going to be good." Amelia said with a frown.

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed. **

"Aww… Why is it always Neville who gets picked on?" Alice frowned. Frank pulled her to his side in comfort.

"Neville does tend to become the victim of other people's hijinxes and is a little accident prone. However, he has always had a good sense of humour about it but he knows we love him and his little quirks." Hermione said with a smile.

Alice and Frank felt slightly better and grinned.

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."  
**

"Peeves doesn't have anything against Prefects, unless they try and thwart his plans and tell him what to do." Remus comments.

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"**Password?" she said. **

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. **

All the Gryffindor's smiled being reminded how great their common room was.

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

"**Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. **

Luna giggled. Ron and his stomach she thought, shaking her head.

"**Get **_**off**_**, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once. **

The teens and a few of the elders chuckled at that, being reminded of James and his odd need for sleeping constantly.

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking. **

"Strange." Frank commented.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That's the end of that chapter." Hermione said as she passed the book on to Dorea.

"Would you be able to write me a list of students sorted in that year? It didn't sound like much." Albus said thoughtfully.

"There weren't many of us the year we started. However, the following year there was a lot compared to ours." Hermione replied as she quickly wrote some names down. "There might be a few I don't know of due to unfamiliarity."

Hermione had written the list by house, gender and alphabetically by last name.

_Gryffindor__ - 10_

_Males_

Finnegan, Seamus

Longbottom, Neville

Potter, Harry

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ronald

_Females_

_Brown, Lavender_

_Dunbar, Fay_

_Granger, Hermione_

_Moon, Lily_

_Patil, Parvati_

_Slytherin__ - 9_

_Males_

Crabbe, Vincent

Goyle, Gregory

Malfoy, Draco

Nott, Theodore

Zabini, Blaise

_Females_

_Davis, Tracy_

_Greengrass, Daphne_

_Bulstrode, Millicent_

_Parkinson, Pansy_

_Ravenclaw__ - 9_

_Males_

Boot, Terry

Corner, Michael

Cornfoot, Stephen

Entwistle, Kevin

Turpin, Lisa

_Females_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy_

_Li, Sue_

_McDougal, Morag_

_Patil, Padma_

_Hufflepuff__ - 9_

_Males_

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Hopkins, Wayne

MacMillian, Ernie

Smith, Zacharias

_Females_

_Abbot, Hannah_

_Bones, Susan_

_Li, Leanne_

_Jones, Megan_

_Perks, Sally-Anne_

"37 new students, that isn't a large number but I suppose during You-Know-Who's reign the wizarding population would have declined. We have around 60 in ours but I have noticed the numbers are getting smaller." Amelia observed.

"It was worse after the final battle." Luna added. "Before we left, the new Minister was saying they were expecting a baby boom or people rushing to get married due to all the devastation."

"That's to be expected. It's was the same in the muggle world after the war, their population almost doubled. The generation born there after were called the Baby Boomers." Hermione informed the group.

"Mia you're like a walking book, I don't know where you hold all this information." Alice teased her friend. "I think we should move on to the next chapter before we get side tracked."


	10. Chapter 8 - The Potions Master

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have favourited/followed me and my story. It is nice to know I have your support. If anyone does have a moment please do read **MyraValhallah**'s fic. It is so far one of my favourite character reads a HP fic so far.

Thank you to**xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx **and ******Mutant-Lover21** for reviewing and my lovely readers below:

**P (Guest): **I would have responded you directly, but since you were logged in as a guest I couldn't. I understand the whole character reads the HP series is old, but I will eventually write up an epilogue/ficlet at the end regarding the outcomes of these events. However, at this point in time I'm trying to balance work, home life and some private issues and unable to sit and write up anything. Thank you for your feedback, it is greatly appreciated and as soon as I get a moment I will write up that fic for you. hehe

**MyraValhallah: **I know Luna is a little different, but it is to be expected from someone who has gone through war and hard times. I'm trying to keep her personality in someways but also try and make her realistic and grounded.

P.s: You're fic is awesome, I never thought to do that kind of a storyline but I like it. I couldn't help myself I had to share it with others. hehehe

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_- **The Potions Master**

"Maman it's your turn." Hermione said as she handed to book over to Dorea.

Dorea cleared her throat and read. "_**Chapter 8 **_**– The Potions Master."**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Severus groaned. Luna smiled at him in comfort.

"**There, look." **

"**Where?" **

"**Next to the tall kid with the red hair." **

"**Wearing the glasses?" **

"**Did you see his face?" **

"**Did you see his scar?" **

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. **

"That would have been incredibly annoying." Regulus commented.

**Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes. **

"They're staring at him like a caged animal at the zoo." Lily huffed.

"It's ridiculous, it gets worse a little further down the track and more so now that the war is over." Hermione added.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; **

"How does he even know that?" Sirius asked.

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History_." Alice replied.

"Not you too Alice." James groaned.

"Hey. It was an interesting read. Maybe you should use your brain cells for once and pick up a book every so often." She snapped.

**some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. **

"I always forget those trick steps." Alice giggled.

"So does Neville." Luna smiled.

**Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, **

"The kitchens." The teens all said as one.

Minerva frowned, students are not to know the kitchens location and Albus hummed to himself pretending not to hear with a twinkle in his eye.

**and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk. **

"They do." Albus chuckled.

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, **

"That's nice of him." Henry smiled.

**but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" **

The Marauders laughed at that.

"That's your fault! I told you not to teach him that." Lily said whacking James with a cushion.

"I didn't think he'd still be doing that in future." James mumbled trying to protect his head.

"It's Peeves. You should know better." Amelia laughed at the abuse.

**Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. **

**Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"Ha! I knew it." Alice grinned.

The room couldn't help but chuckle at Alice.

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. **

"Quirrell shouldn't even be in the third floor corridor either. What's he doing there?" Frank observed.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. **

"She's still there? I thought that old feather duster would be gone by now. That cat is a menace." Regulus sneered.

The teens including Minerva agreed. Albus just chuckled.

**She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) **

The Marauders looked at Hermione and Luna.

"Do they?" James asked with a strange gleam in his eyes. Receiving a nod, he grinned mischievously.

"Do I want to know?" Dorea questioned.

"You'll find out later." Luna smiled.

Dorea shook her head at her boys with a fond smile.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. **

"We've all done it at one point during our school years. I think that is why it is her mission to catch us unawares, even if we weren't doing anything wrong." Alice commented.

All the teens heartily agreed.

**And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. **

"Definitely not." Henry smiled.

**They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. **

"Professor Sprout is still there. She is one of my favourites." Alice grinned.

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

"Albus, don't you think it is about time we replace him? The children don't seem to be learning anything. Test scores have been lacking over the years." Minerva said turning to her colleague.

"I agree. The students in the classes seem to be slipping." Albus noted.

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. **

Everyone laughed at that.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. **

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." **

"It's a class room for learning, not for socialising. When I am speaking to you or teaching, you are expected to listen. You are welcome to talk and chat during group work but as long as the work comes first." Minerva added.

**Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. **

"You got our hopes up professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"Mia, you achieved that by the end of your fifth year." Luna spoke up.

"Wow, fifth year? That's NEWT level, that is." Regulus said astounded.

"Well done. I was correct, you have natural talent." Minerva congratulated.

The Potters (including James), looked proud at this. Hermione blushed and muttered her thanks.

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. **

"I must have noticed your talent and was reminded of another student who also excelled in my subject." Minerva said as she smiled at James who grinned.

**The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. **

"I wouldn't believe him either. He'd jump in fright at his own shadow if he saw it in the corner of his eye. Why would they listen to him if he doesn't have the confidence, in his own subject?" Regulus stated.

**For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. **

"The turban keeps being brought up, kind of suspicious don't you think?" Frank observed.

Moody and the elders agreed with his observation.

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. **

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Charlus smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. **

"Well done son." James said proudly.

"**What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. **

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true." **

Severus groaned.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. **

"I believe in equal treatment. No one is better than anyone else, we are all equals." said Professor commented.

**Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, **

"It gave me a shock as well." Lily said in agreement. "I wasn't used to that form of communication."

**circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. **

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

"His found himself a great friend." Augusta said with a smile.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl: **

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? **_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. **_

_**Hagrid **_

"That's nice of him." Amelia smiled.

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. **

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. **

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry — he **_**hated **_**him.**

Once again Severus groaned into his hand. Luna patted him softly.

"No apologising. You are not responsible for your future self's actions." James hissed when he noticed Severus was about to say something. Lily smiled at him in agreement.

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. **

"They call it creepy but I think it sounds unpleasant and disturbing. It's unfortunate they are located down in the dungeons, it only makes it worse." Narcissa shuddered.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. **

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**." **

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. **

"Should we be worried that Harry is staring in to his eyes like that?" James joked trying to ease the tension.

Everyone laughed at that. Severus gave James look of disgust which made everyone laugh harder.

"**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"Impressive." Frank observed.

"It's his tone." Luna smiled. "His voice demands attention, when speaking that everyone stops to listen. He has a deep velvety tone to it, when he spoke it used to send shivers down your spines. Though not publicly mentioned, he was quite popular with the female students at school. They thought his voice was sexy."

"Weren't you one of them Luna?" Hermione teased.

"It's possible." Luna said unabashedly.

At that comment, Severus blushed. The males of the group cheered and wolf whistled at him. The girls of the room all grinned at him.

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." **

"That would have been a good speech, had you not called them dunderheads." Lucius smirked.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. **

Everyone once again laughed at her expense. Hermione covered her face which had turned bright red. A mumbled _'Over observant prat' _could be heard through her fingers. Valentina also decided to join in giving a little gurgle from Sirius' lap.

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **

_**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what**_**? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air. **

"That isn't first year work Severus, that's fifth year. Although, I'm not surprised that Hermione knew the answer." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Potions class is one of my favourites. I read it in a potions book that I purchased for extra reading. Even if taught by a snarky dungeon bat, I thoroughly enjoyed it." Hermione smiled and gave Severus a wink.

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. **

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer. **

"**Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." **

**He ignored Hermione's hand. **

"**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" **

"That's a first year module, but it won't be discussed til further down the track." Amelia stated.

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

"**I don't know, sir." **

"**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**? **

"Future Severus would." Regulus replied.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. **

"**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **

"Trick question." Amelia responded. "They are the same plant and could also be known as aconite."

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. **

"**I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" **

Everyone in the room laughed. They were instantly reminded of Lily.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. **

"**Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. **

"Sorry Hermione." Severus apologised.

Hermione just waved it off. "No apologising Severus."

"**For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" **

"You didn't tell them to, Severus. I do not like this version of you at all." Narcissa said bitterly.

"You and me both, it seems I have turned in to the one person I promised myself I wouldn't." Severus said with a frown.

Dorea sensing that Severus didn't want the focus to be on him anymore continued to read.

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." **

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. **

Severus shook his head, becoming disappointed in himself. Luna gave his hand a squeeze telling him not to worry so much.

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. **

"Poor boy must have inherited my horrid brewing skills." Augusta said sadly.

"I think it was a combination of both Neville and Seamus." Hermione assured. "Seamus has the natural talent for causing fires or blowing things up without trying or knowing how. Neville just lacks confidence."

"**Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" **

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. **

"**Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. **

"Was he ok?" Alice asked as she gripped Franks arm tightly.

"He was fine. He had to stay at the hospital wing the rest of the day. Madam Pomfrey is the best so he was good as new by the next day." Hermione replied.

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." **

"He was probably too busy concentrating on his potion, you idiot!" Severus growled angrily. Luna rubbed his back gently keeping him calm.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron. **

"**Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." **

**As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week —**_**why **_**did Snape hate him so much? **

"Sorry. That's our fault buddy." Sirius said apologetically. Remus and James nodded.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" **

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**." **

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. **

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang." **

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. **

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. **

"**Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. **

"It's the innocently named creatures you should look out for. Hagrid has a strange naming system when it comes to his creatures, the tame and innocent are fiercely named and the dangerous and vicious are cute and adorable names." Sirius commented.

Hermione couldn't help but agree, Norbert and Fluffy are names she wouldn't associate for each creature.

"**This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. **

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"He then spent the other half, chasing James and the boys." Charlus joked.

The Marauders grinned proudly at that.

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. **

**Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." **

"Argus and Hagrid, can never get along." said Albus smiling fondly.

"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it." **

**Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. **

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me." **

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" **

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that. **

"Hagrid knows about the tension between the boys. It's all changed now though." Amelia smiled at them proudly.

"**How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." **

Everyone laughed Hagrid never could be subtle.

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. **

"He more than likely did." Alice confirmed.

**While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**: **

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST **_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. **_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. **_

**Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" **

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

**As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"He is already putting the pieces together, his good." Moody observed.

"That was the end of that chapter." Dorea ended. "Should we read one more chapter then lunch?

Dorea handed the book over to Charlus, once everyone agreed.


	11. Chapter 9 - The Midnight Duel

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story. My email literately exploded! It is nice to know I have your support.

Thank you to**MyraValhallah **who has become a regular readers/reviewer. I'd also like to give a big thanks to **Liesmeli** who has been helping me spot some grammatical errors in my story which I hopefully will be able to change when I have a moment.

If you are leaving a review and wish for a reply, please make sure you are logged in otherwise I can't reply to you directly. I still appreciate them nonetheless.

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Midnight Duel**

Valentina who was still seated on Sirius' lap threw her toy dragon on the floor. Hermione smiled and picked it up and gave it back to the babe, only to only have it thrown back on the floor. "Fine, you can go on the play mat with your toy from Harry."

Whilst Hermione was looking for the toy fawn, Sirius placed her on the play mat and tickled her tummy. Once she had spotted the new toy in her mother's hand her eyes lit up and gurgled in her made up language.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile.

Charlus tore his eyes away from this granddaughter and read the next chapter title with a frown. Clearing his throat he read "_**Chapter 9**_** - The Midnight Duel".**

"I'm assuming this will involve Draco and Harry." Narcissa said with resignation.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lily groaned in to James' shoulder.

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.**

"The ridiculous thing is Harry and Draco are exactly the same, their different upbringings have caused them to clash. They're really good friends now and can usually find one with the other not far behind." Hermione smiled.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday — and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. **

"**Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **

"The Potters have always been natural flyers, he shouldn't be too worried." Charlus said proudly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Papa but I'm a horrid flyer. Broomsticks and I aren't the best combination." Hermione admitted.

James, Sirius and Regulus looked at her in shock.

"You can't be that horrible?" Regulus said aghast.

Hermione nodded her head in embarrassment.

"We'll teach you, won't we lads?" Sirius said eagerly.

"No thanks, it would be safer for all of us if I had both feet on the ground." Hermione said with fear in her eyes.

"Oh come on, we'll start off real slow. Please. Please. Please." James begged giving her puppy eyes.

Hermione raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her brother. "Don't give me that look. That doesn't work on me. I will think about it but we should continue with the reading."

James, Sirius and Regulus cheered.

"I haven't said yes!"

"But you're going to." James grinned.

Hermione glared at him; there was no way she was getting on a broomstick.

The rest of the room just looked on in amusement.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. **

"**You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." **

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.**

"What's a haly-copter?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"A helicopter, is form of transportation muggles use to fly through the air at high distances. However, unlike brooms, it is made out of metal and uses blades which lift the carriage in the air which is run by a motor or engine." Lily explained.

Lucius nodded still looking a little puzzled. "If I don't know what a heli-cop-ter is, I doubt Draco would know what it was."

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. **

"That's all talk, Ron hasn't seen a hang glider in his life let alone be near one." Luna said with a fond smile.

**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. **

"What's soccer?" Regulus asked.

"It's actually an interesting muggle sport. I was shown how to play by some muggle neighbours." Frank smiled. "Severus, Lily, Hermione and I could show you when we finish reading the books."

All the males were in agreement, eager to learn a new game.

**Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move. **

"Ronald." Hermione hissed.

"When Ron doesn't understand anything that doesn't involve magic. He shows some curiosity but chooses not to learn any more about it. He seems to think it's ridiculous that muggles can function without magic in their own ways and proceeds to mock it and think it '_Mental" or "Mad"_." Luna growled.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

"When time comes, we'll teach him as well." James said to the Longbottom family. They all smiled in thanks.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. **

"We're going to change that." Sirius said smugly.

Hermione whined. "What have I gotten myself into?"

All the elders felt sorry for the poor girl. These boys were determined and will get her on a broom no matter what she said.

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. **

The people from the past once again laughed at her expense. Hermione hid her face to save herself from embarassment.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. **

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. **

Narcissa shook her head and tutted at the childish and arrogant behaviour.

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He**** opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. **

"A Rememberall!" Alice smiled. "I had one too. The only problem is, it doesn't help you remember what you have forgotten."

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…" **

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. **

"It seems like Draco is the instigator in most of their fights." Lucius observed.

"It's about 50/50. They tend to take their anger and frustrations out on each other. But if Ron is involved it tends to escalate. Ron and Draco can't seem to let go old feuds die. Ron won't admit it but he is just as prejudice in his ideas and ways of thinking as Draco may have been in his old ways. The war had passed for a year now and they still cannot get along but they tolerate each other." Luna replied.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash. **

"Once you have been a teacher as long as I have, you notice the signs." Minerva commented.

"**What's going on?" **

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." **

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. **

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. **

Narcissa frowned. She knew boys would be boys but his attitude was starting to get to her.

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. **

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. **

"True." All the Quidditch players agreed as one.

Albus sighed. "I think that is something else we will need to invest in. A proposal will need to be presented to the board of governors for funding."

"I will bring it up at the next meeting. I may only be a junior member but we will probably sway the votes with your influence." Lucius said making note on his parchment.

Albus hummed his agreement and also made note.

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. **

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." **

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. **

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" **

"**UP" everyone shouted. **

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, **

"He's a natural." Charlus grinned.

"YES!" James and Sirius yelled. Both were instantly out of their seats and doing some sort of happy dance. Valentina gurgled and giggled at her father and uncle. Narcissa smiled at the child and picked her up to prevent being trampled by the over enthusiastic males.

**but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; **

"An interesting theory. I will have to mention it to Rolanda, see what she thinks of it." Albus chuckled.

**there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. **

"He's right. It's safer on the ground." Hermione nodded.

"Broomsticks aren't bad, you probably just haven't been shown properly." Sirius responded.

"Hermione doesn't like broomsticks but she'd fly on other things." Luna said mysteriously.

"Like what?" James asked curiously.

"You'll see." Hermione answered.

The boys all groaned.

"That is getting really annoying." Sirius pouted.

"There. There." Hermione said patting him on the head like a puppy.

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. **

"Typical male behaviour. Of course they were delighted that Draco had done something wrong." Lily said shaking her head.

"It's not necessarily wrong. Everyone has a different grip style, the way he holds his broom might suit him better than it would suit Ron, Harry or Madam Hooch." Charlus said knowledgably.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" **

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. **

"Oh no." Alice groaned.

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. **

"It was just a broken wrist. He was fine." Hermione assured Alice who was worrying her lip.

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. **

"**Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." **

**She turned to the rest of the class. **

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." **

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. **

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. **

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?" **

Narcissa sighed. "I give up. If that boy acts like that this time around, he's going to be pulled out of Hogwarts and home-schooled." Lucius agreed with his fiancé.

**The other Slytherins joined in. **

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. **

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl.**

"**Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati." **

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Pugkinson? You better open your eyes and look at your own reflection before you insult others." Luna sneered.

Everyone was shocked at Luna's outburst. Hermione pulled her best friend in to her arms in comfort and whispered softly trying to keep her calm. Charlus continued reading, taking the focus away from Luna, knowing his daughter would take care of the issue.

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." **

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. **

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.  
**

"Here we go." Narcissa and Lily groaned.

**Malfoy smiled nastily. **

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?" **

"**Give it **_**here**_**!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" **

**Harry grabbed his broom. **

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble." **

All the teens looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

Hermione groaned. "This is so embarrassing. I know he was only defending Neville. But I was such a stickler for rules back then."

"You were right in doing so; rules are enforced for a reason." Minerva stated.

"Yes, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken. Mia you are no longer that person, we have grown from our experiences, which make us who we are now." Luna said calmly but passionately.

"Everyone I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. Pansy Parkinson isn't one of my favourite people; she is cruel, conceited and wasn't the nicest person to me. She turns me in to someone I'm not, when she is around."

"It's fine Luna. We may not have gone to school with these people but we can tell what sort of people they are, from their words and actions alone. Do not apologise for defending your friend or what you believe is right." Alice said on behalf of the room.

Those from the past agreed with Alice and smiled or nodded in indication. Luna smiled back in thanks and went back to humming a soft tune.

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**. **

Charlus, James, Sirius and Regulus were positively drooling.

"It is a great experience. It's like you're free." Sirius said with a glazed look in his eyes.

All the Quidditch players agreed with his sentiments.

**He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. **

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. **

"**Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. **

"He probably didn't expect Harry to be able to fly so well." Frank commented.

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping. **

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called. **

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. **

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. **

Narcissa groaned. Lily was digging her nails in to James' arm worriedly.

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"AWESOME!" The teens and Charlus cheered.

"That must have been over 30 feet. I'm impressed." Regulus said in awe.

No one argued with that. They too were impressed.

"**HARRY POTTER!" **

"Uh oh." James paled. "Not good."

"Your son has got to have the worse luck ever!" Remus said shaking his head.

"True, he does have the worse luck but when luck is on his side, it's the best." Hermione giggled.

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling. **

"_**Never **_**— in all my time at Hogwarts —" **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck —" **

"**It wasn't his fault, Professor —" **

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —" **

"**But Malfoy —" **

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." **

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. **

"We wouldn't expel a student over something so small. Maybe a few days detention and docked points." Albus assured.

Minerva hummed in agreement.

**He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? **

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. **

"His pessimism is a real downer." Remus said rolling his eyes.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. **

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" **

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

Everyone in the room was in shock.

"Why would he have thought, I would physically punish him?" Minerva said nervously.

"He doesn't talk about it, so we wouldn't have known. His home life wasn't great, we can only assume." Luna replied also in shock.

The elders growled at the possibility of Harry being physically abused.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. **

"He's most likely Eadan Wood's son. He's currently a 7th year, Gryffindor Captain and keeper." James informed the time travellers and non-professors.

"Oliver is keeper and captain as well." Hermione said smiled.

It was then that Sirius yelled in realisation, "You didn't!" staring at his professor in awe.

Minerva just smiled back in response. "If you would let Charlus read and we'll find out if what you think is true."

James was still confused and just looked from his best friend to his professor who were both grinning widely.

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. **

"**In here." **

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. **

Lily looked at James and raised an eyebrow at him. Much to everyone's amusement, he automatically put his arms over his head. Lily just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys. **

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker." **

"AWESOME!" Sirius, Regulus and Frank cheered.

James was in shock and gaping like a fish out of water. Everyone turned to stare at him due to his silence. After a few moments he snapped out of his stupor. Surprising everyone, by sweeping Minerva off her feet and spinning her around. After placing her back on her feet, he yelled, "YOU'RE AWESOME MINNIE!"

Minerva couldn't help but let out a very girlish giggle, causing everyone to at James' actions.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. **

"**Are you serious, Professor?" **

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?" **

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. **

"**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." **

"No one could have done that on a school broom. Regulus is one of the best and he definitely wouldn't have been able to." Narcissa said in awe.

All the teens agreed to that. Regulus was one of the best flyers at Hogwarts.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. **

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. **

"No he hasn't." James said sadly. _He should be alive and taking Harry to all his favourite teams' games._ It shouldn't be like this.

Lily sensing his thoughts kissed James on the cheek and smiled comfortingly. Things were changing and they will get a chance to do this.

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. **

"**He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say." **

"**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…" **

The Slytherins all beamed proudly at their house's record.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. **

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." **

**Then she suddenly smiled. **

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." **

"Thanks Minnie. I knew you were proud." James grinned cheekily.

Minerva just scowled at the nickname but couldn't be bothered reprimanding him.

"**You're **_**joking**_**."**

** It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it. **

Hermione snorted. "Impressive. It's rare for Ron to be distracted from food. Food to him is like breathing."

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_**— you must be the youngest house player in about —" **

" — **a century," **

The Potters and Lily beamed proudly.

**said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." **

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry. **

"**I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." **

"Naturally, the whole school will know by the end of the day, if not by the end of the week." Alice said thoughtfully.

"That's not completely true. Some secrets have been kept at Hogwarts. Mia and I have and I know others in this room have as well." Luna said mysteriously.

At that statement some of the occupants became nervous. What secrets could these girls know?

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. **

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." **

"Cool. They would be awesome beaters. They'd be able to work in synchronization; it would be an asset to them to be on the team." Sirius grinned.

All the Quidditch fans also agreed.

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." **

"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." **

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." **

"First week? Wow. We didn't find that til 4th week." Remus said impressed.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. **

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" **

"**You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. **

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. **

The whole room but the time travellers gasped at this.

"DRACO!" Narcissa scolded. Lucius rubbed her shoulders but he too was not impressed.

**What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" **

"Of course he hadn't. He grew up with muggles." Narcissa reprimanded.

"**Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?" **

"Did he just volunteer Harry without his consent?" Amelia growled.

"Ron tends to let his mouth run off when Draco is involved. He doesn't think of the consequences when they come to ahead." Luna whispered.

Henry shook his head. "If he knew the seriousness of the situation, he'd think twice. They are under aged and nothing will come of it. However, if they were to be of age, wizarding tradition states that to agree verbally to a wizards duel is still a legal binding contract. If you do not participate there may be dire consequences."

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. **

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." **

"Draco doesn't seem like he had enough guts to even participate in the duel. By his actions, it's all talk, he won't show up." Regulus observed.

"Let's hope your right." Henry replied.

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. **

"**What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?" **

"**Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie.**

Alice scowled at this. She had never been so disappointed with a family member to this extent. "He cares more about food then their lives!"

Hermione and Luna stayed quiet. They were reminded of the times where Ron had abandoned them in their time of need due to his selfishness. Ron did have his bad points but he also had his good. Unfortunately, his bad over-rid his good most of the time.

**Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." **

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" **

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **

"If they knew martial arts it would be an asset. But, if this Crabbe kid looks anything like his father, it still won't help." Frank stated.

"**Excuse me." **

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. **

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron. **

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. **

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —" **

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered. **

"Does he have to be so rude?" Alice growled. She had, had enough with his attitude.

"— **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." **

"**And it's really none of your business," said Harry. **

"**Good-bye," said Ron. **

Alice glared angrily at the book. "Hermione, I hope this so called friendship begins soon. Otherwise, I'm going to find a way to travel in to the future and hex him so hard he won't know his right from his left."

"It's fine Alice. It's a long time ago. It does get better. Until then, there will be some cruel and unkind moments." Hermione assured her.

Dorea shook her head at that. That is friendship and loyalty for you, Hermione really did have a big heart.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). **

"Madam Pomfrey probably kept him for observation. She likes to fuss, when we get Quidditch injuries." Regulus assured Augusta and Alice seeing the look on their faces.

They both nodded in understanding.

**Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." **

"That's comforting." Severus sneered.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness — this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it. **

"**Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."**

The room had become silent; the tension in the air was so thick. The only one making any noise was Valentina, who had fallen asleep in Narcissa's arms, snoring softly with her hands clutched to her fawn.

**They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." **

"You?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and signalled for her father to continue reading.

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. **

"Mia, you never wear pink. You hate it." Luna said that with finality.

"My grandparents had bought it for me as an early birthday present. It was the only thing I had." Hermione defended with blushing cheeks.

"_**You!**_**" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" **

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." **

All the boys groaned. Tattling to ones siblings or parents is below the belt.

"Hey I was different back then." Hermione scowled.

The boys all nodded in acknowledgement.

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering. **

"**Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. **

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily.**

Dorea smiled. It didn't surprise her, Hermione was determined once she set her mind on things.

**She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. **

"**Don't you **_**care **_**about Gryffindor, do you **_**only **_**care about yourselves, **_**I **_**don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." **

"**Go away." **

"**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so —" **

"Mia, as awesome as I think you are. You're a bit of a Nag. It would have driven me mental." James joked.

Hermione in response lobbed a cushion at her brother which smacked him right in the face, causing the room to laugh at the siblings.

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. **

"I hate it when she does that." Remus said sympathetically. "I was trapped outside for an hour once because she was visiting a friend on the other side of the castle. She scolded me for staying out past curfew when she was the one who made me late."

The Gryffindor's all hummed in agreement. They too had been locked out in the past.

Albus and Minerva shook their head and made note of it. They have to talk to the Fat Lady about her responsibilities.

"**Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly. **

"**That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." **

"Are you sure you're best friends?" Lucius asked looking doubtful.

"It gets better." Luna assured. "Until then expect a lot of abruptness and rudeness from both sides. They knew Mia means well, but boys being boys they were on a mission and very determined."

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. **

"**I'm coming with you," she said. **

"**You are **_**not**_**." **

"**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." **

The room laughed at her defence.

"I highly doubt that dear but nice try." Dorea said fondly.

"**You've got some nerve —" said Ron loudly. **

"**Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something." **

**It was a sort of snuffling. **

"**Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. **

**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer. **

"**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed." **

"Oh Neville." Alice said shaking her head.

"**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." **

"**How's your arm?" said Harry. **

"It's nice to know Harry cares for his friends greatly. Neville's found a good friend." Augusta said approvingly.

"**Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." **

"**Good — well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later —" **

"**Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." **

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. **

Most of the occupants growled back at him.

"**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." **

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward. **

"No, I was about to tell him, he was the one to get hit with the bat bogey hex if he continued being an ass to Neville." Hermione replied.

Alice smiled thankfully at Hermione.

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room. **

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by. **

"**He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. **

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak — and it wasn't Malfoy. **

"**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." **

"It was a trap." Severus sneered.

Narcissa sighed in frustration.

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room. **

"**They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." **

"Get out of there." Sirius and James yelled.

Hermione and Luna looked at each other and thought whether it would have been better to be caught then what happened next.

"**This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. **

"Neville." Everyone groaned.

"Alice, as much as we all love your son. His inherited clumsiness is going to give us all heart Palpitations." Amelia teased.

Alice being the mature one stuck her tongue out, causing the room to laugh at the two.

"**RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. **

"**I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. **

"**I —**_**told **_**— you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you." **

"Not the best time Mimi." James said nervously.

Hermione scowled at the nickname. She too like Minerva had given up on correcting him.

"**We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." **

"**Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." **

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. **

"**Let's go." **

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. **

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. **

"Oh no." Frank groaned. "This could be good or bad."

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

"He shouldn't have said that, it will only make it worse." Regulus observed.

All the teens nodded in agreement.

**Peeves cackled. **

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." **

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." **

"It's no use begging. It won't work." Sirius added.

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." **

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake. **

All the teens groaned at that.

"Idiot!" Sirius whined.

"Never take a swipe at Peeves." Frank groaned.

The adults all shook their heads at the boys.

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" **

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked. **

"The Charms corridor is on the third floor!" Minerva gasped in realisation.

Once again the tension was building in the room.

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" **

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts. **

"**Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "**_**Alohomora**_**!"**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open**

Everyone turns to look at Hermione surprised, which made Hermione confused.

"To be able to use someone else's wand without backlash is rare." Regulus explained.

"Harry and I have always been able to use each other's wands successfully. It was from that moment on that we have been able to." Hermione confirmed.

"You're bond definitely goes beyond friendship for your wands to be able to recognise each other's abilities. I am not surprised, as you said; Harry is your brother in all but blood." Henry replied.

Hermione smiled proudly at that and nodded.

— **they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. **

"Good thinking." Charlus said proudly.

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." **

"They're going to be safe." James said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What makes you say that?" Augusta asked.

"We know Peeves. He hates Filch. He would do anything to annoy and frustrate him." Remus answered.

"**Say 'please.'" **

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?" **

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice. **

All the teens breathed out a sigh of relief.

"They'll be fine." Frank smiled.

"Are you sure?" Dorea frowned.

"He said a double negative." Sirius smiled.

"**All right —**_**please**_**." **

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

"Told you." The Marauders, Regulus and Frank said simultaneously.

The elders just shook their heads.

"**He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get **_**off**_**, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "**_**What**_**?" **

**Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. **

"What now?" Alice stressed.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. **

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. **

"WHAT IS A CERBRUS DOING INSIDE A SCHOOL!" Dorea screeched. She was on her last tether.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. **

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Augusta yelled. She looked like she was going to faint.

**Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. **

"Good choice." Henry said with approval.

Everyone also nodded in agreement, wanting the children out of there.

**They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. **

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. **

"She always asks but never gets an answer. She should know that by now." James said clutching his chest to calm his heart.

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. **

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again. **

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does." **

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"**The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." **

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." **

"A Cerberus was about to have you for dinner and you're looking at its feet?" James glared at his sister.

"I was trying to find another way out." Hermione replied.

"Well done. She was being aware of her surroundings. It's good not to be distracted in those situations." Moody growled. "Constant Vigilance, Mr Potter."

James looked worriedly back at Hermione.

"James I'm fine. I'm sitting here right in front of you."

"Fine."

**She stood up, glaring at them. **

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." **

"Being killed is worse than being expelled? Darling I think you got them confused." Dorea said shaking her head with a smile.

"No what I said was right. I was a little uptight back then. Schooling and education was everything to me. Not having an education was like the end of the world." Hermione replied. "I see it differently now. You all will after these books."

Everyone was in shock. How much had these girls been through?

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open. **

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." **

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something… What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts. **

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"That was the end of that chapter." Charlus finished.

"He's done it, didn't take him long did it?" Moody said approvingly. "He'd make a good Auror."

"You'd be happy to know before we left, Harry, Draco, Neville and Ron had just finished Auror training and now a fully qualified Aurors." Luna said smiled.

The respective parents all smiled proudly at that.

"It's now time for lunch. Let's all head to the dining room." Minerva suggested.

Narcissa and Hermione went over to the rocker and settled Valentina down for the afternoon.

Sirius stood from the entry of the dining room and watched them with a smile. He was a father and responsible for this tiny human being. He was going to protect her with his life; she was what they were fighting for. He couldn't believe it, life just keeps getting better. He didn't think he'd be this happy.


	12. Chapter 10 - Halloween

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

If you are leaving a review and wish for a reply, please make sure you are logged in otherwise I can't reply to you directly. I still appreciate them nonetheless.

A few people have commented saying the relationship between Hermione/Sirius and Severus/Luna seems to fast to be tangible. A romance between the two couples, probably won't happen until the 6th or 7th book. At this point in time, it will just be a really strong friendship which could develop in to something more.

Some are also saying the original stories by Ms Rowling are quite repetitive with a lot of the information and I should focus on the important. I will try and keep as much of the story as I can, but I may do a few chapter summarys. I don't want to take away too much from the original storyline.

Anyway, on with the story! This is one of my favourite chapters in the books. ENJOY!

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Halloween**

Juno had once again out done herself. Lunch consisted of an Asian inspired menu. Coconut juice, and green tea for refreshments. There was entrées of; Dumplings and Dim Sim. Large bowls of Chicken and Sweet Corn Soup, Thai Beef Salad, Ramen Noodles for mains and Egg tarts for afters. Once everyone could eat no longer, they slowly headed back to the main room to be seated for the next chapter.

Lucius turned to the correct page and read. "_**Chapter 10**_** – Halloween.**"

"Interesting." Luna said dreamily.

Hermione tried to keep her face neutral and expressionless.

"What's interesting?" Lily asked.

"We'll have to read to find out." Luna said mysteriously.

"Not again." Remus mumbled.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.**

"This is your fault!" Lily screeched whacking James with a cushion. James was trying to protect his head while the rest of the room looked on.

"Lily, it's just as much as your fault as it is his. You're both too curious for your own good." Alice reminded her friend cheekily.

Lily's blushed and stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Real mature." She said rolling her eyes.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. **

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both." Charlus commented.

"**Or both," said Harry. **

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Augusta said shaking her head at Charlus.

Charlus just smiled proudly.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

"Anyone with common sense wouldn't." Alice said shaking her head.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

"Stupid gits." Hermione muttered.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. **

"_Males,_ can't help themselves, naturally competitive." Dorea smiled fondly.

The males in the room all _**tried **_to look innocent. The females rolled their eyes or shook their heads at them.

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. **

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: **

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. **_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. **_

"It was pretty obvious. The shape alone drew the whole everyone's attention." Hermione recalled.

Sirius and James cheered.

"Minnie, you're awesome. Thank You. Thank You." James said giving Minerva a bear hug.

"You're welcome." Minerva blushed from the attention.

_**Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. **_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even **_**touched **_**one." **

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. **

Everyone in the room groaned.

"**That's a broomstick," **

"Obviously." Regulus sneered.

**he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." **

**Ron couldn't resist it. **

"Of course not." Alice mumbled.

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same le****ague as the Nimbus." **

"He's walked right in to that one; gave Draco an opening to throw it back in his face." Frank commented.

"**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "****I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." **

Amelia just shook her head. "Definitely won't end well. The Weasley's a very proud, and won't like being reminded of their struggles."

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow. **

Alice, Lily and Narcissa breathed in relief.

"**Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. **

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. **

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" **

"**A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

"That is just adding fuel to the fire." Lily commented.

All the Purebloods looked at her in confusion.

"Muggle terminology." Lily commented.

They all nodded but were still confused.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. **

"**Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…" **

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. **

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. **

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." **

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. **

Dorea scowled at the confrontation. She didn't like the boy and thought Hermione could do with better friends. She did not like the boy. Friend or not she did not think highly of the Ron.

Hermione stayed silent, she forgot how much their words hurt. She had nothing to neither say nor comment about their past confrontations. Luna sensing her unease gave her an encouraging smile.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. **

"I don't blame him." Regulus said eagerly.

The Quidditch enthusiasts all nodded in agreement.

**He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. **

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread. **

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. **

Once again the boys were positively drooling at the description. The females all just shook their heads at the silliness of it all.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. **

"That's what I thought too." Hermione smiled.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. **

"Awesome." James said slightly dazed.

"I can't wait til they come out." Regulus whined.

Once again the boys nodded as one, as if they were in some sort of trance.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!" **

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. **

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. **

James and Charlus beamed at this.

**I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week." **

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. **

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." **

"That's me, Dad and Narcissa." James grinned. Narcissa smiled at being included.

"**Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer**** ball. **

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?" **

"**The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

"**What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **

"Another great muggle sport." Frank informed the Purebloods.

"**Never mind," said Harry quickly. **

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper **

"That's me and Lucius." Frank grinned. Lucius tipped his head in acknowledgement because he was reading.

— **I'****m Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." **

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls left inside the box. **

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." **

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat. **

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers." **

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. **

"**Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. **

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air **

"Awesome!" Sirius cheered. "He'd make a decent beater if he wasn't seeker."

— **it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. **

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team **

"Me." Sirius said smugly. Hermione shook her head at boy beside her.

— **the Weasley twins are ours — it'****s their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?" **

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"Great. He's picking it up really fast." James said proudly.

"**Very good," said Wood. **

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

"Not at Hogwarts." Albus confirmed.

"**Never at Hogw****arts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —" **

"— **unless they crack my head open." **

"**Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves." **

"Awesome." James and Sirius grinned.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. **

Regulus grinned at that.

"_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it'****s so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it.**

"That's me." Regulus smirked.

**You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. **

"Not necessarily." Hermione smirked.

"Really? When?" James asked intrigued.

"You'll see." Luna hummed dreamily.

The boys all groaned once again.

**That's why Seekers get fouled so much. **

"And the most injured. I can't count how many times I've ended up in the hospital wing." Regulus winced at the memories.

"You always end up in the hospital wing because your dear brother is on the opposing team." Narcissa replied.

"All in the name of Quidditch, of course. Didn't mean to cause much harm." Sirius said cheekily.

"Sure, I think you just want any excuse to cause me pain, without getting in trouble." He grinned back.

"All in good fun, brother."

"Righttt." **  
**

**A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. **

"That would have been a good game." Regulus said dreamily.

The other boys also hummed they're agreements.

"**Well, that's it any questions?" **

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem. **

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." **

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch. **

"Oliver is pureblood. How would he know what golf balls were?" Hermione asked confused.

"Golf is really popular in Scotland so he must have had some exposure. But he most likely got them from the previous team captains. It's great for quick games and training sessions." Frank explained.

**Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. **

All the boys were in awe.

Minerva was impressed yet excited. Her future self, had made a great decision in choosing Harry for the team.

**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. **

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. **

"That's not hard to believe, living with Petunia would've been unbearable." Severus sneered.

**His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. **

Lily smiled proudly.

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). **

Alice groaned at that. "Sorry Nev."

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. **

"That's a disaster waiting to happen." Amelia with a wince.

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. **

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." **

"I've always wondered if that is true." Amelia pondered.

All the elders couldn't help but smile in amusement.

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat. **

"See, the hats are a necessity. I knew they were part of the uniform for a reason." Hermione said cheekily, as everyone laughed.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. **

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" he shouted****, waving his long arms like a windmill. **

"That won't do at all." Lily giggled.

"**You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." **

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. **

"He shouldn't have said that." James said with a grin. It had only been a day and he knew the type of person his sister was. Ron offering her a challenge will not end well on his part.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "**_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" **

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. **

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" **

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. **

"No use in pouting or brooding. He told her to prove it, and should have been ready to be proven when offering a challenge." Augusta said disapprovingly.

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed**** their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." **

"You heard him." Narcissa said worriedly.

Hermione just nodded. Sirius noticed she was upset and pulled her to his side in comfort.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears. **

"**I think she heard you." **

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." **

"I noticed. He pointing it out made it all the more real." Hermione whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone in the room growled at that.

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. **

"That wasn't very nice." Minerva said clearly upset her cubs were bickering.

"That's just typical." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "The world could be ending and but show them food and they'd forget what was happening around them."

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. **

"I love Halloween at Hogwarts." Luna smiled dreamily.

Everyone else was also in agreement.

**Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." **

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. **

The whole room was in shock.

"What's a troll doing at the school?" Dorea growled. "He's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, why is he not taking control!"

"Maman, he's a terrible teacher. He couldn't even show the 3rd years a Grindylow without screaming in fright or flinching whenever it moved an inch." Hermione frowned.

The elders all shook their heads at the pathetic teacher.

"Besides what was he doing in the dungeons in the first place? He keeps turning up in the oddest moments at the strangest places. Shouldn't he have been at the feast with everyone else?" Frank questioned.

"That is highly suspicious, I'm sure someone would have noticed. We should remember that for later, it may be important." Minerva commented as she wrote it down.

"I'm sure someone had." Hermione smiled discreetly at Severus. He looked shocked but quickly masked his face and nodded in understanding.

**There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. **

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" **

**Percy was in his element. **

All the boys rolled their eyes at that.

"**Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay clo****se behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" **

"**How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. **

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." **

"Peeves wouldn't do anything that stupid. He knows his boundaries." Sirius advised.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. **

"**I've just thought — Hermione." **

"**What about her?" **

"**She doesn't know about the troll." **

"Oh no." Dorea began to worry.

"I'm fine." Hermione assured her mother.

Dorea nodded but still looked anxious. Luna nudged Hermione and encouraged her to comfort her new parents. Walking over she squeezed between Dorea and Charlus.

**Ron bit his lip. **

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us." **

"My sister is in danger and he thinks about getting seen by Percy?. How pigheaded can a person get?" James said positively growling.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. **

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. **

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. **

"**What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

Severus groaned.

"Severus, I'm there is a reasonable explanation. Don't jump to any conclusions." Narcissa in comfort.

Severus nodded. _Maybe I was checking the stone was safe. Mia did indicate, I noticed Qurriell's odd behaviour._

"**Search me." **

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. **

"**He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand. **

"**Can you smell something?" **

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. **

"It's the troll." James realized. He glanced at Lily who gave him a smile and nodded. He asked the room for a bean bag and joined his family sitting at his sister's feet. He wanted to take comfort that she was safe and alive. Lily, Remus and Amelia were clinging to each other for support.

Everyone in the room paled at James' realization. Lucius wrapped one of his arms around Narcissa, who was shaking in fear.

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. **

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. **

"Merlin. I don't like this at all." Lily moaned in to Remus' shoulder.

Hermione meanwhile, was whispering to Dorea that she was fine and sitting right beside her.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. **

"**The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." **

"**Good idea," said Ron nervously. **

**They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. **

"Quick. Go get a teacher." Augusta said worriedly as she clung to Henry.

"_**Yes!**_**" **

**Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop — a high, petrified scream — and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up. **

"No. no. no. no." Dorea muttered in to Hermione's shoulder.

"**Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. **

"**It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. **

"_**Hermione!**_**" they said together. **

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? **

No one made a noise and just listened to the reading, they were too worried.

**Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. **

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. **

"**Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as h****ard as he could against the wall. **

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. **

Hearing the troll go after her son, Lily started whimpering.

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paus****ed again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it. **

"**Come on, run, **_**run**_**!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. **

"That's no time to freeze dearie. Get out of there!" Moody growled.

"It was my first time being in such a situation. I don't freeze up anymore if it is any consolation." she smiled at her mentor.

He grunted in approval.

No one but Frank noticed the slip up "_… don't freeze up anymore"_. He groaned internally, these books are going to give him early greys.

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. **

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: **

"Great." Lily groaned into Remus' shoulder.

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. **

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "That's why you girls were laughing. When Harry tackled his uncle, he was getting troll wrestling practice."

The both time travelers grinned and nodded.

Everyone erupted out in laughter at the reminder of the incident. It quickly died down knowing the 1st years were still not safe.

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. **

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "**_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" **

All the males face palmed at that.

"Why would you do a spell you don't even know how to perform?" Regulus shook his head.

Hermione and Luna just smiled mysteriously.

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. **

The whole room was in shock. Two 1st years had just taken out a fully grown troll with a simple levitation charm.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. **

**It was Hermione who spoke first. **

"**Is it — dead?" **

"**I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. **

"**Urgh — troll boogers." **

"Gross." Alice muttered. "I hope he got it disinfected and sanitized."

The others also had disgusted expressions on their faces.

"He did. Oliver did it for him as soon as he got back to the common room." Hermione confirmed.

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers. **

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. **

"Oh, you're in for it now. Minerva isn't going to take this well." Henry said shaking his head.

**Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. **

"He's a bit over dramatic isn't he?" Regulus sneered.

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind. **

"Not going to happen, when her lips turn white be afraid. Be very afraid." Moody commented.

Everyone laughed at the Auror when suddenly he was struck with multiple pillows at the back of his head. Said Professor narrowed her eyes at the Auror who annoyingly grinned back in amusement.

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren'****t you in your dormitory?" **

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. **

Snickers could be heard around the room. Everything seemed much funnier now that they were clear of danger.

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows. **

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me." **

"**Miss Granger!" **

"That must have been a shock for you Minerva. One of your best students in the same vicinity as a Troll, who should have been rampaging through the school." Albus chuckled.

"She must have been gave me heart palpitations as soon as she made her presence known." Minerva said with a fond smile.

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. **

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them." **

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? **

Sirius, James and Remus gasped in mock shock and pretended to faint.

With a flick of her wand all three boys were hit with a stinging hex, causing the room to laugh at their yelping.

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fet****ch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." **

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. **

"Which they most likely failed. Harry is too honorable, Ron is just hopeless." Luna giggled.

"We'll teach them how to do it properly. We're professionals." James grinned. Sirius nodded eagerly.

"Yours isn't any better boys." Minerva retorted.

The room once again laughed at his expense. James sat there pouting.

"**Well — in that case…" s****aid Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" **

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.**

"Mia does look innocent. She doesn't seem like the type to do anything wrong so it is much more believable." Luna smirked.

James turned to his sister and bowed at her feet. "Teach us oh Mistress."

Sirius and Remus also joined in the antics and crawled to her feet and also bowed. "Please show us, oh wise one."

"We will forever be in your debt, dear Mistress." Remus added.

Hermione smirked. "You will have to prove your worth, young pad wans."

The three boys grinned and grabbed her hand one by one and kissed her hand.

"We thank you Mistress." The boys said in unison.

The whole room was in stitches at the ridiculous antics.

**It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. **

Severus looked amused. "I highly doubt that."

Everyone laughed at that. It surely would be a site to see.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. ****"I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." **

**Hermione left. **

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. **

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." **

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. **

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. **

"**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." **

"**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we **_**did **_**save her." **

"She wouldn't have needed saving if you weren't such a git and locked it in there." Alice growled.

"**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry remind****ed him. **

"Alice, why are you copying Harry?" Sirius grinned.

Alice just rolled her eyes and threw a cushion at him.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. **

"**Pig snout," they said and entered. **

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. **

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"That was the end of that chapter." Lucius ended and passed the book to Narcissa.

James, Sirius and Remus quickly got up and moved back to their seats. Hermione smiled at her new parents and quickly gave them a hug each and returned to hers.

"So that's how you become friends?" Amelia laughed. "It takes Harry and Ron sharing food to become instant friends. Whilst you almost got obliterated by a troll."

"Luna did say it would be interesting. Although, I didn't expect it to be this action packed." Lily whimpered. She had finger nail marks on her cheeks from where she had been hiding her face.

"We've had our ups and downs but the beginning of our friendship is definitely one to remember." Hermione replied. "Cissa did you want to start on the next chapter?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 11 - Quidditch

******A/N:** Wow, so many more readers. Thank you to those who have favorited/followed me since yesterdays updated. Once again thank you to my lovely reviews.

Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Quidditch**

Narcissa glanced down at the next chapter title and smirked. "_**Chapter 11**_** – Quidditch.**"

The Quidditch fanatics of the room cheered at this.

Sirius began to bounce in his seat, jostling Hermione in the process. Hermione rolled her eyes at the over excited marauder.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots. **

**The Quidditch season had begun. **

Once again there was more cheering.

**On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. **

"Always one of the best matches but also the most violent." Remus said with a wince.

Everyone in the room agreed with him.

**If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. **

Minerva and the Gryffindor's all beamed proudly.

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, **

"Of course. It's Hogwarts." Amelia stated.

**and Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. **

"Some people are so pathetic. He wouldn't be on the team if he couldn't fly." Alice rolled her eyes.

Luna and Hermione both thought a mattress would have been good but remained quiet.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. **

"Thanks Hermione." Lily smiled.

"No problem. Harry does his own work. He just needs a little encouragement and someone to check it over." Hermione replied.

Lily smiled proudly at that.

**She had also lent him **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**, which turned out to be a very interesting read. **

"Great book, it's one of my favourite books." James grinned.

"That's the only book you have ever read." Remus joked.

James threw a cushion at Remus when everyone laughed at his expense.

**Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. **

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. **

"Not completely, I did calm down slightly but I was still abiding by the rules. Though, when you're friends with Harry and Ron, you can't help but break rules." Hermione said wistfully.

Everyone couldn't help but chuck and smile at that statement.

**The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. **

"That's very advanced magic, I'm impressed." Henry said approvingly.

**They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. **

"Must have been Harry, he never could look innocent." Luna shook her head.

"Just like his father." Sirius teased.

He received a cushion in the face in retaliation.

**He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway. **

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?" **

**It was **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. Harry showed him. **

"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

"That's not true." All the teens and Minerva said as one.

Severus frowned at his future self's actions.

"**He's just made that rule up,"**** Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away.**

"**Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" **

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. **

"How rude. That boy is so tactless." Augusta frowned.

**The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. **

Lily smiled at Hermione.

**Harry felt restless. He wanted **_**Quidditch Through the Ages **_**back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it. **

"**Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening. **

"Good luck with that." Lucius smirked.

Everyone snickered, knowing future Severus, it is less than likely.

**He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. **

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes. **

"What?" Lily gasped grabbing on to James' arm.

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. **

"EW!" Alice and Amelia squealed looking a little green.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees. **

"Well, well, Severus. Is there something you're not telling us?" Regulus teased.

At that comment no one could hold back and erupted in laughter. Severus just scowled but had a faint blush to his cheeks from embarrassment.

Hermione feeling sorry for him caught Luna's eye and sent her a wink. They both stood up and planted a kiss on each of Severus' cheeks, causing him turn bright red. Cat calls and whistles came from the other males of the room. All the females couldn't help but laugh at that.

Once everyone had calmed down Narcissa continued to read.

**One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. **

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" **

"_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!_ What the _hell_ are you doing going near that dog?" Lily screeched.

The whole room was in shock. "I don't know." He mumbled looking down in to his hands. Luna noticing his discomfort and confusion rubbed his back in comfort.

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but — **

"**POTTER!" **

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped. **

"**I just wondered if I could have my book back." **

"Impressive, his got guts." Regulus smirked.

"**GET OUT! **_**OUT! **_**" **

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. **

"Good idea." Remus said approvingly.

**He sprinted back upstairs. **

"**Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?" **

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. **

"**You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick **_**he **_**let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"That isn't like Severus; he wouldn't put his position at Hogwarts in jeopardy." Lucius commented.

Everyone agreed with Lucius, it did not seem like something Severus would do.

**Hermione's eyes were wide. **

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." **

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but I doubt all teachers are saints." Severus responded.

"You're right, not all teachers are what I imagine them to be." Receiving looks of confusion, she answered "You'll see." offering no explanation.

"**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'****m with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" **

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget. **

"An angry Severus Snape is never easy to forget." Sirius said recalling the disagreements.

Regulus, Lucius, James and Remus also agreed.

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. **

"**You've got to eat some breakfast." **

"**I don't want anything." **

"Harry I know your nervous but have a bit of toast." Lily said in a motherly tone.

Narcissa read the next line and smiled.

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. **

Hermione and Lily blushed, while everyone was amused.

"**I'm not hungry." **

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field. **

"**Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." **

"That's not something you want hear before your first match." Regulus frowned.

"**Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. **

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. **

"In the muggle world they have projection screens to show close up shots of the game." Frank commented.

"Impressive." Lucius said making a note of developing something similar with his company.

Hermione and Luna shared a secret smile. He was already making big changes. They were glad they had made the correct choice in choosing him to be with them in the ROR.

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said **_**Potter for President**_**, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. **

Charlus and Dorea smiled proudly her.

"We were hoping it would bring him comfort knowing that we were there to support him. We were all so nervous for him; I could only image how he felt himself." Hermione explained.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said. **

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson. **

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." **

"**The big one," said Fred Weasley. **

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George. **

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year." **

Alice laughed. "They are most definitely Gid and Fabe's nephews."

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's**** had in years. We're going to win. I know it." **

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." **

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." **

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. **

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. **

"**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," **

All the Quidditch fanatics snorted at that.

"She should know better. It's Gryffindor verses Slytherin, those games are never clean. Our games are bad now; can you imagine how rough the games would have gotten over the years?" Frank said.

"I don't know how bad your games are but ours are pretty rough. You'll see over the course of the books." Luna advised her brother. "Madam Pomphrey always has a few beds prepped and ready after any Gryffindor and Slytherin matches."

**she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. **

"A possibility but I think it might be many years of purebloods inbreeding." Sirius commented.

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver. **

Hermione grinned at that.

"**Mount your brooms, please." **

**Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

**Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. **

**Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. **

"**And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —" **

"**JORDAN!" **

All the teens laughed at Lee's nerve.

"Awesome. Lee's the commentator this will be good." Sirius grinned.

"He's sitting next to Minnie, his going to have to be more careful." James grinned back.

Minerva gave them a stern look effectively shutting them up.

"**Sorry, ****Professor." **

**The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. **

"**And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" **

All the Gryffindor's in the room cheered.

**Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. **

"**Budge up there, move along." **

"**Hagrid!" **

"Wow! Hagrid never comes to games but Harry is playing I'm not surprised." Remus grinned.

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. **

"**Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" **

"**Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." **

"**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. **

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. **

"**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be." **

Regulus nods approvingly. "Sounds like a good plan. Last thing they need is for Harry to be out this early."

**When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, **

"Gold watches or jewellery should never be worn during matches. It distracts the Seeker from finding the snitch." Charlus scolded.

**and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

"**All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. **

"**Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?" **

**A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. **

"Idiot." Lucius growled. "Let the Seeker focus on the snitch, you should be thinking about scoring. Don't lose focus."

**Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. **

"Terence Higgs must be my nephew Emmett's grandson." Augusta comments.

**Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. **

**Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed — **

**WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. **

"FOUL!"Everyone yelled.

"That's an illegal move isn't it?" Lily said angrily.

"Yes." Charlus practically growled.

"**Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. **

**Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. **

**Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" **

Frank, Severus, Lily and Hermione started laughing. The Purebloods looked on in confusion.

"It's not soccer Dean." Frank laughed. "In soccer, if you get given the red card you're out. A yellow card is just a warning. I'll explain in more detail later."

"**What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. **

"**Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" **

"**But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. **

**Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. **

"If only they had the same rules." Lily sighed.

"**They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." **

**Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. **

"**So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —" **

Everyone tried to hold back their snickers. Minerva did not look impressed.

**"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.  
**

"**I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"  
**

"_**Jordan, I'm warning you**_**—" **

"**All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, **

No one could hold back, as the room rang out in laughter. Even the Slytherins joined in.

"I can't believe he had the guts to say that sitting next to the Professor." Alice grinned. "His got balls I tell you that."

"ALICE! Did you have to be so crude?" Lily said aghast.

"Hey! We were all thinking it. I just had enough gall to say it." Alice smirked.

Everyone just continued laughing at the two. This time even Minerva joined in.

**I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession." **

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. **

"What now?! Why is his room acting up? Just when I thought things were going to be ok." Dorea grabbed on to Charlus.

Lily instantly pulled James to her as she heard the words "_frightening lurch"_.

**For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. **

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. **

"Someone is cursing the broom." Henry observed.

Moody grunted in agreement. "Only someone who has no qualms in performing Dark Magic is able to do that."

**But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. **

**Lee was still commentating. **

"Why hasn't anyone noticed that Harry's broom is acting up?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"**Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…" **

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. **

"**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…" **

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. **

"Finally! Someone help him already!" Amelia yelled.

**His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. **

"No. No. No. No. Not again." Lily murmured into James' shoulder. He himself was trying to remain calm for Lily's sake.

Remus and Sirius weren't doing so much better. Amelia had resorted to whispering words in his ear to keep him calm. Whereas Sirius was gripping the cushion of the lounge so hard the whites in his knuckles could be seen.

"**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. **

"**Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. **

Moody was impressed, not many people would do that.

"**What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced. **

"**I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look." **

"Not again." Severus groaned. Luna rubbed his arm softly letting him know it was ok.

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. **

"**He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"Not necessarily. He could be saying the counter curse." Lucius replied.

"**What should we do?" **

"**Leave it to me." **

Everyone looks to Hermione, trying to figure out what she was up to. Hermione however keep a neutral expression on her face and while staring at her sleeping daughter.

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. **

"Thank Merlin for those boys. Let's just hope Mia hurries." Dorea said gripping harder to Charlus.

**Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. **

Regulus and Lucius sneered at that. They did not appreciate that type of cheating.

"**Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. **

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.**

**Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. **

Narcissa paused and stared opened mouthed at her cousin. All the elders were borderline amused and disappointed at the same time.

"YOU'RE AWESOME MIMI! YOU LIT A TEACHER ON FIRE!" James yelled and ran over to his sister and pulled her in to a hug. Sirius meanwhile was jumping up and down cheering. Regulus couldn't help himself and started to laugh, followed by Lucius, then Narcissa and eventually everyone in the room was laughing, even Severus had joined in.

When everyone had calmed down, Hermione turned to Severus. "Sorry Sev, I didn't know what else to do. I was only trying to protect Harry; I know I went about it the wrong way." Hermione said looking down at her hands guiltily.

"Hermione." Severus smiled for the first time in a long time. "Mia. If anything, I'd say future me deserved it. Maybe he just needed his robes on fire to get him off his high horse once in a while. I should be thanking you, don't apologise for something you did out of the goodness of your own heart."

Hermione smiled and gave Severus a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing his cheeks to colour. Once again he received whistles and catcalls from the rest of the males in the room.

Sirius however, couldn't help but feel jealous, Hermione was showing Snape affection. She was the mother of his daughter. Fair enough he cannot call her his but he felt he should be the only one to receive her attention. Taking a deep breathe he relaxed. Hermione had suffered enough and did not want to push her too far. He will need to take baby steps and let things go with the flow.

Unbeknownst to him his best friends, Charlus, Regulus, Narcissa, Lily and Luna had noticed the jealousy and emotions in his eyes.

**A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened. **

"I know now." Severus said sending her a mock glare, only to receive a cushion to the face. Everyone couldn't help but smile at their banter.

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. **

Everyone sighed in relief at that.

"**Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. **

All the females cooed. The males smiled at that. It was nice to know Harry had caring friends like Neville.

**Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — **

"I'm not surprised. After all that, I'd feel sick too." Amelia commented.

**he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand. **

"**I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. **

"AWESOME!" James, Regulus and Frank yelled.

"YOUR SON IS AMAZING!" Sirius cheered.

"He caught the snitch in his mouth, definitely hasn't happened before. That one is going to go in the record book, that's for sure." Lucius said in awe.

"I can't help but agree with you." Albus said with his twinkling eyes. "That will be one to remember."

The Potters and Lily couldn't help but smile proudly.

"**He didn't **_**catch **_**it, he nearly **_**swallowed **_**it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione. **

"And that is the way his life should be. Not worrying about You-Know-Who or being The-Boy-Who-Lived. He should be celebrating his first win with his friends." Lily said sadly.

"Don't lose hope yet Lily. That is why we are here." Luna reminded her.

Lily just nodded and smiled.

"**It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." **

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" **

"Severus wouldn't jinx Harry's broom like that in front of the whole school or let a troll in." Regulus defended.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. **

"**I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." **

**Hagrid dropped the teapot. **

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. **

"_Fluffy?_ He named the Cerberus _Fluffy._" Augusta said aghast

"It's the innocently named ones we should look out for. Not the viciously named ones." Frank reminded his mother.

Dorea couldn't help herself but sigh in worry. These books were going to send her to an early grave.

"_**Fluffy**_**?" **

"**Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —" **

"Hagrid." Minerva scolded.

"**Yes?" said Harry eagerly. **

"**Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is." **

"**But Snape's trying to **_**steal **_**it." **

"**Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." **

"**So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. **

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. **

"**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" **

"Like I said, performing the counter jinx also requires constant eye contact." Lucius repeated.

Moody, Henry and Albus also nodded in agreement.

"**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget th****at dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —" **

"Oh Hagrid." Minerva, Augusta and Albus sighed.

"He means well, but his weakness is being able to be easily manipulated." Minerva said shaking her head.

"**Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" **

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"As he should be, he was tasked to protect and keep the stone a secret." said Dorea smiled fondly.

"Isn't Nicholas Flamel a 600 year old alchemist that founded of the Philosopher's stone?" Amelia questioned.

"That would be correct, Ms Bones." Albus said twinkling.

Remus grinned at his girlfriend and pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her on a cheek.

Hermione and Luna couldn't help but smile. What happened to them both in the future? They weren't together then, what had caused them to separate. As much as they both loved Tonks and Teddy, they couldn't help but love seeing Remus so happy. Sending a silent message to each other, they both agreed to help Amelia and Remus' relationship succeed this time around.

"That was the end. Reggie, you're next." Narcissa said as she passed the book over.

"Two more chapters and I think we should have an early dinner. There isn't many more chapters, we should try and finish the book tonight. We can start a fresh with the second book tomorrow." Luna told the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 12 - The Mirror of Erised

**A/N: **Hi All, Sorry, I had to reupload the previous chapter due to a formatting error which I have now fixed. If anyone does spot any please do let me know and I will try and fix what I can.

As usual, thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

If you are leaving a review and wish for a reply, please make sure you are logged in otherwise I can't reply to you directly.

Now on with the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_** - The Mirror of Erised**

Just before the new chapter was due to begin, Valentina had begun to stir. Hermione smiled and opened the bag and began preparing a bottle. Glancing up she noticed the confused looks. "As much as I would love to continue breast feeding, I wanted to start weening her off breast milk. I've been switching between the two throughout the day until she is comfortable with it. I'm hoping when she turns 4 months, I'd be able to start her on solid food and formulated milk to make it easier."

Everyone smiled in understanding.

She picked Valentina up and was about start feeding but was stopped by Sirius. He took the babe from her arms and held his hand out for the bottle. Hermione smiled and showed him the correct way to hold her while feeding and settled back for the reading.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at improvement Sirius was making, fatherhood seemed to bring out paternal instinct in him. They all believed Hermione had made the correct choice in him being the father and it is clearly showing.

Regulus inwardly grinned and decided to start the next chapter. "_**Chapter 12**_** - The Mirror of Erised"**

At hearing the chapter title, Albus for his part could not help but feel worried. Why would such a powerful object be mentioned? What was his future self, up to?

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

Hearing that last sentence, not one person in the room didn't laugh. The twins were one of a kind.

Hermione and Luna, however, exchanged worried looks and laughed but for other reasons.

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. **

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. **

"It's always like that around Christmas." Amelia smiled.

No one disagreed with her.

**While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. **

"**I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." **

Narcissa growled. "Draco!" She hissed.

Regulus continued to reading, knowing Narcissa would start ranting if he didn't.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. **

"More? He's been unpleasant throughout the whole book." Alice scoffed.

**Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family. **

Narcissa was about to scold Draco but Regulus read on.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. **

"Probably the best Christmas present he could give himself. Christmas at Hogwarts would've been better spent, then with the Dursley's." Severus commented.

"I've always loved Christmas at Hogwarts." Luna smiled dreamily.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the time traveller and her eccentricities.

**Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. **

"Of course it would be. I doubt any holidays spent with Petunia would be enjoyable." Lily said sadly.

**Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. **

"Good. Harry will have his friends with him at Christmas." Dorea smiled.

"Lucky them." Sirius said in awe. _Visiting the Romanian Dragon Reserve would definitely be awesome_, he thought to himself.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. **

"**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. **

"So he can be friendly and helpful. I'm impressed." Alice commented.

"**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." **

"**Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." **

Everyone glared at the book. Draco's attitude and prejudices were getting on their nerves.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs. **

"**WEASLEY!" **

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. **

"Tough luck." Frank said shaking his head.

"**He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "****Malfoy was insultin' his family." **

"**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." **

"You should have taken points from Slytherin as well." Narcissa advised her friend.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. **

"**I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him —" **

"**I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." **

"Harry doesn't mean it Severus. In our time he has grown to respect you a great deal." Hermione smiled.

Severus was shocked. After how he had treated Harry, he still respected him?

"**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid****. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." **

**So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. **

"**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?" **

**The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. **

"It sounds beautiful." Alice said dreamily sounding a bit like Luna.

"**How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. **

"**Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." **

"Hang on a moment. You have one day til the holidays, why are you going to the library?" James asked suspiciously. Hermione smiled mysteriously and indicated for Regulus to continue reading.

"**Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. **

"**The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" **

"**Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."**

"**You **_**what**_**?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." **

"**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. **

"I get it now." James grinned.

"I'm not surprised, with Mia's thirst for knowledge and Harry's curiosity. Those kids are determined to find out who he is, no matter how long it would take." Amelia said with a grin.

No one disagreed with Amelia's observation. James and Lily are both determined when they want to know something. Something they all saw in Harry.

"**Unless you'd like to tell u****s and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere." **

"I know where he read it." Remus grinned and pulled out a chocolate frog.

"Where?" Sirius questioned. He was eager to know where as well.

"In the words of Mia and Luna, you'll see." He grinned cheekily.

Everyone groaned while Albus, Hermione, Luna and Remus shared a grin, if only the others weren't so clueless. Remus had just given a hint, unbeknownst to them all.

"**I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly. **

"Good. His revealed too much already." Moody grunted.

"**Just ****have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. **

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in **_**Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century**_**, **

"He's 600 years old, not exactly from this century is he?" Frank chuckled.

**or **_**Notable Magical Names of Our Time**_**; he was missing, too, from **_**Important Modern Magical Discoveries**_**, and **_**A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_**. **

"Nor is he recent." Lucius added.

**And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. **

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. **

"I don't think he'd be in there." Amelia smiled.

**He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. **

"**What are you looking for, boy?" **

"**Nothing," said Harry. **

"Not a good idea. She doesn't like not being told lies in her library. She'll think you're up to something suspicious." Lily commented

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him. **

"**You'd better get out, then. Go on — out!" **

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. **

"She probably wouldn't tell you." Charlus advised. "If you did mention it she'd tell you it was something you shouldn't worry yourself over and report it to Dumbledore."

**They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. **

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after A, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. **

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. **

"**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything." **

"I highly doubt that. Two teenagers at Hogwarts, alone at Christmas? Not going to happen." Henry chuckled.

"It was worth a try." Hermione giggled.

At that moment Valentina let out a mighty burp, making the whole room laugh. She had just finished her feed and was pulling at Sirius' shirt for entertainment. Hermione smiled and handed her the toy dragon.

"**And you could ask your pare****nts if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them." **

"**Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. **

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. **

"Typical." Hermione said fondly.

**They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, **

"I think all boys do that once during their years. I know we did." James grinned.

"Who did you want expelled?" Dorea asked with raised eyebrows.

"Err... no one mum." James said quickly, fearing his mother's wrath.

Everyone else tried hard to hold back their snickers.

**which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work. **

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family — in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted. **

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send **_**him**_**, we can afford to lose **_**him**_**." **

"Like father, like son." Remus grinned. "James is horrible when it comes to Wizards Chess."

"I guess Harry hasn't inherited my skills." Lily grinned. "Wizarding Chess is absolutely barbaric, but I can't help but love it."

James does the mature thing and hits Remus with a cushion and pouts at Lily. Lily just shook her head and patted him softly on the head like a spoilt little child, causing the room to laugh at his expense.

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. **

Everyone becomes sad at the reminder of Harrys lonely and neglected childhood. No child should go through Christmas without presents. How could his own family treat a child so poorly?

**When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. **

"**Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. **

"**You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" **

Everyone smiles at that.

"**What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, **

"Must he be so tactless? He knows Harry had an awful home life." Dorea said angrily.

**which was a lot bigger than Harry's. **

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was **_**To Harry, from Hagrid**_**. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl. **

"That was nice of him. James, remind me to give Hagrid a really big Christmas present this year." Lily said to her boyfriend.

"Count me in." Sirius said.

"Me too." Said the teens who were friends with Hagrid.

**A second, very small parcel contained a note. **

_**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia**_**. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. **

Lily, Severus, Frank, Luna and Hermione the only ones in the room who understood muggle currency frowned.

"**That's friendly," said Harry. **

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. **

"_**Weird!**_**" he said, 'What a shape! This is **_**money**_**?" **

Hermione and Luna couldn't help but giggle.

Luna explained to the confused expressions. "Arthur Weasley is absolutely obsessed with muggle objects. The funny thing is Ron thinks his father is bonkers because of his obsession. He's reaction reminded us of Arthur, when around muggle objects. If Ron knew, he'd be so upset with himself."

"**You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle — so who sent these?" **

"**I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and — oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater." **

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. **

"**Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's **_**always **_**maroon." **

"**That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. **

"That's Molly. No matter who you are she'll always welcome you with open arms and a plate of food." Alice smiled.

"That's sweet. I'd like to thank her but she'd think it weird because she wouldn't know why." Lily said with a teary smile. "You'll just have to introduce us Alice and I'll return the favour with her children."

"Sure"

**His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. **

"Thanks Mia." said Lily and James. Hermione just waved it off.

"He's my best friend; of course I'd want him to have something for Christmas." Hermione replied.

"Great present. Chocolate is always the best gift to receive." Remus said as he indulged himself with another chocolate frog he had pulled out of his pocket.

Hermione giggled at Remus's chocolate addiction.

**This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

Charlus, James and the Marauders all grinned and jumped up and down cheering.

The rest of the room looked on in confusion. Luna giggled and said. "You'll see."

**Ron gasped. **

"**I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and **_**really **_**valuable." **

"**What is it?" **

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. **

"**It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on." **

**Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. **

"**It **_**is**_**! Look down!" **

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. **

Those who didn't know about the cloak were in awe.

**He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. **

"**There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!" **

**Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: **

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. **_

_**It is time it was returned to you. **_

_**Use it well. **_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you. **_

"If James is currently in possession and Harry receives it later, that isn't a normal invisibility cloak is it?" Frank questioned.

"That would be correct." Charlus smiled. "Mia and Luna trusts everyone, I shall reveal our family secret. The information I am about to tell you, must remain in this room."

James grinned and nodded in agreement.

"You should all be familiar with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. In that book contains _The Tale of the Three Brothers_.Three magical items were created by Death and given to each of the brothers. One of the items was an Invisibility Cloak and was given to the youngest brother Ignotus. He passed it on to his son who passed it on to his and this went on for generations. It so happens, The Potter line is descended from Ignotus Peverell. The cloak that Harry has in his possession is one of the Hallows."

Everyone was in shock; they couldn't believe that a child's tale, actually led to be true.

"If you like, everyone could have a go. Just as long as I get it back so I can follow family tradition." James grinned.

Everyone nodded in excitement.

_Interesting_ thought Albus but seeing the expressions on Luna and Mia's faces it was better discussed at a later time.

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak. **

"**I'd give **_**anything **_**for one of these," he said. "**_**Anything**_**. What's the matter?" **

"**Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his**** father? **

"Yep." James said proudly.

"That was the first and only item that he had belonging to his parents. It was such a special moment for him." Luna smiled.

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet. **

"It was the same with me, dad sent it to me Christmas of 1st year. I didn't share it with the boys til 2nd year. As much as I trust them it was something that made me proud to be a Peverell." James advised the group.

"It was the same for me." Charlus smiled.

"**Merry Christmas!" **

"**Hey, look — Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" **

**Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. **

"**Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." **

"Why do all these boys think so little of themselves?" Alice frowned.

"It's not that. Molly means well I'm sure, however, they think different. Mia and I have great respect for her, don't get me wrong. Molly's children feel they can't do or say anything without fear of meeting her wrath, because it wasn't right in her books or her ideals. They lack the confidence to do well in what they believe because in her opinion it wasn't suitable for what she envisioned for them. She tries to force her opinions on others and it was always her opinion that matters not others. She would then try and manipulate the situation or people to make things go her way if she could. As a result, her children feel that she cares more about appearances than about them living their lives and being themselves. She's also got the compulsion to mollycoddle everyone. Its great at times but I must admit her constant interfering in the business of others is not needed more often than not. Especially in the matters which she is not privy to, things can get quite nasty because she feels that it is her duty to be included in everything." Luna revealed.

Alice nodded in understanding. She made note to watch Molly closely and have a talk with her. Maybe that is where Ron's jealousy and self-doubt comes from.

"**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." **

"**I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over ****his head. **

"**You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid — we know we're called Gred and Forge." **

"What's the bet they were wearing their own because everyone expects them to swap jumpers." Sirius grinned, whilst keeping his daughter entertained with the toy dragon.

Hermione felt herself smile, she missed them both Gred and Forge dearly. "You might be right on that."

"**What's all this noise?" **

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized. **

"**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ou****rs, even Harry got one." **

"**I — don't — want —" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew. **

The teens couldn't help but let out a few snickers.

"**And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either,"**** said George. "Christmas is a time for family." **

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. **

"He most likely would have sat with them anyway." Luna smiled.

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. **

"It's Hogwarts, Christmas dinners are the best. Judging by his past Christmases though, he wouldn't have gotten much or anything at all." Amelia commented.

Everyone else couldn't help but agree.

**A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce **

At the mention of food Sirius' tummy let out an almighty growl, causing the room to laugh.

"What? It sounded good, it was making me hungry." He defended.

"We'll eat after the next chapter." Luna giggled.

– **and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. **

"I love those." Lily smiled. She always thought a Hogwarts Christmas was such a wonderful experience.

**These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.**

**Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, **

The rooms' occupants looked at the headmaster in amusement. They just couldn't picture him in a flowered bonnet. Some tried to hold back their snickers but failed.

**and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. **

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided. **

Once again everyone turned to look at Minerva who was trying very hard not to blush

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. **

"Not bad." Henry chuckled. "He can practise, no more excuses."

Lily for the most hoped that he was able to break in his new chess set. If James' chess playing skills are anything to go by, they were most likely atrocious.

**The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner. **

"He might be right there." Dorea agreed.

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. **

"Those are always great during the Christmas holidays. Every year we try and gather as much people as we can and have massive battles on the grounds. It's always fun when everyone gets involved." Alice said excitedly.

**Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. **

**After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. **

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. **

Everyone smiled at that.

**Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. **

**His father's… this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. **_**Use it well**_**, the note had said. **

Charlus and James beamed.

Meanwhile, Valentina gurgled at her uncle James from her position on Sirius' lap. Sirius smiled and handed the little girl to her uncle, who held her at arm's length like she was a ticking time bomb.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the look of fear on his face. Taking pity on him, Lily took the little girl from him and sat her on his lap. The little girl waved her toy dragon around making the room smile.

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling. **

_**Use it well. **_

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake.**

Minerva turned and glared at Albus. "You to tell him to use it well."

Albus just smiled and twinkled in reply.

**The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know. **

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back — his father's cloak — he felt that this time — the first time — he wanted to use it alone. **

"No one would hold it against you Harry. It was the same with me, your father, and I'm sure it was the same with my father." Charlus chuckled.

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. **

"**Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor. **

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. **

**The Restricted Section in the library. **

All the teens let out a groan at that.

"He has the whole school open to him and he chooses the library." James said with a dramatic sigh. "You have too much of an influence on him, Mimi!" James scolded his sister.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, baring him silent.

Everyone chuckled at the siblings.

"She's scary." he whispered to Sirius who also discreetly nodded. He too didn't want to suffer the wrath of the girl seated beside him.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked. **

**The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps. **

"It is an odd sight. We've used the cloak for years and it's still creepy seeing something like that float in mid-air." Remus admits.

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles. **

"There is usually more than a rope blocking the restricted section. There are wards set in place." Minerva said suspiciously.

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.**

"It probably is." Moody commented.

**The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. **

"It's one of the wards around the restricted section. I find it strange; the ward blocking people from entering after hours doesn't seem to be up." Minerva said in frustration.

Everyone becomes a little worried at that.

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. **

**A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence — the book was screaming! **

"Run!" All the teens, Charlus, Henry and Moody yelled.

**Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside — **

"Use the cloak!" Moody growled.

**stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears. **

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there. **

"Harry, there are suits of armour all over the school." Hermione said with a fond smile.

"**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." **

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, **

All the teens groaned at that including Severus.

"Out of all people, they are the two you probably don't want to catch you." Lucius commented.

"**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." **

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid. **

At that sentence, Sirius and Remus burst out in laughter.

"At least Harry seems to realise it, unlike his father." Remus said through his laughter. "Our buddy James here, decided to go on a little trip to the kitchens one night. Donning the invisibility cloak, he walked right in to a wall beside the common room portrait. He broke his nose and his glasses, whilst letting out a few choice words that woke up all of Gryffindor."

This caused the whole room to laugh, even Valentina giggled at her uncle. James looked down at the little girl in his lap with a pout "Hey, I'm your uncle. You're supposed to be on my side." She just gurgled back in reply.

"She smart unlike you. Probably saying; anyone with half a brain should realise simply using a cloak of invisibility, does not mean you can walk through solid walls." Sirius teased, causing James to throw a cushion at him.

"Is it picking on Prongs day or something?" James complained.

Again the room chuckled at the friends. Once everyone had settled down, Regulus continued to read.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in. **

"Constant vigilance. Always be aware of your surroundings." Moody growled.

**It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. **

"Get out of there Harry. That room doesn't sound right." Lily said worriedly.

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: **_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_**. **

"I don't recognise that language, Reg, read it again." Lucius said confused.

_"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._" Regulus repeated. He pointed out the sentence to Lucius in the book.

Lucius scribbled on to his parchment, and was silent for a moment before nodding with a smile. "_I show not your face, but your heart's desire._ It was written backwards."

"That's correct. Well done Lucius." Albus twinkled. "Harry has encountered _The Mirror of Erised_ or the Mirror of Desire if you will."

Dorea gasped. "I've heard of that mirror. Why would anything so dangerous be in the school?"

"Dangerous?" Lily asked worriedly.

"It will all be explained in the book." Albus replied.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it. **

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.**

"What's wrong?" Lily said nervously.

"There is nothing wrong sweetheart. He's simply seeing his heart's desire." Dorea said assuringly.

Remus sensing it was going to be a rough chapter opened his arms to Valentina, allowing James to free up his arms to comfort Lily. James wrapped his arm around his girlfriend to keep her calm.

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed — for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror. **

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

Lily and the Potters then realised who he saw in the mirror and smiled sadly.

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror. **

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —**_**her eyes are just like mine**_**, **

"It's me." Lily became teary at that.

Everyone in the room finally understood and smiled sadly.

**Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. **

"We were probably happy to see him so grown up and proud at what he has achieved." Lily sniffled.

**The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. **

"I'm there too." James smiled sadly.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection. **

"**Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?" **

Lily and James nodded.

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — **

Charlus chuckled. "It is his name sake; he was my father. James looks exactly like him; he'd notice the resemblance between himself and his Great-Grandfather."

**Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. **

Everyone's heart ached for him.

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness. **

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room. **

"As much as we'd like to see you Harry, don't go back. There's something not right about that mirror." James said sadly.

"James is right. That is the reason why the mirror is dangerous. People have lost their minds and themselves in front of it." Dorea said sadly.

Those who didn't realise how dangerous the mirror was were in shock. How can an object so powerful not be placed out of harm's way, so things like this wouldn't happen.

"**You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. **

"**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." **

"Neither of them should go. That mirror will rot your mind." Alice pleaded.

"**I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly. **

"**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone." **

"**You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. **

"RON/RONALD WEASLEY!" Alice, Hermione and Luna screeched.

"Out of all the insensitive things..." Luna muttered angrily.

Everyone just shook their heads at the younger Weasley's insensitivity.

**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" **

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really? **

"It's already affecting him, he's forgetting his priorities." Frank observed.

"**Are you ****all right?" said Ron. "You look odd." **

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. **

"Always the case when there is more than one under it." Remus smiled.

**They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. **

"**I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"Listen to him. Turn around and go back." Lily pleaded.

"_**No!**_**" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere." **

"He's determined; I'll give you that." Alice said shaking her head.

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor. **

"**It's here — just here — yes!" **

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. **

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. **

"**See?" Harry whispered. **

"**I can't see anything."**

"**Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" **

"**I can only see you." **

"**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." **

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas. **

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. **

"**Look at me!" he said. **

"**Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

"I highly doubt seeing his family is Ron's desire. If anything he'd see himself alone and above the rest because of his self-esteem issues" Lucius observed.

"**No — I'm alone — but I'm different — I look older — and I'm head boy!" **

"_**What?**_**" **

"**I am — I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to — and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup — I'm Quidditch captain, too." **

"You're might be correct Lucius." Frank frowned.

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. **

"**Do you think this mirror shows the future?" **

"No, it doesn't." Albus commented.

"**How can it? All my family are dead — let me have another look —" **

"**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time." **

"**You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." **

"**Don't push me —" **

"They shouldn't be fighting. They should be getting away from that thing. It's already affecting them." Amelia said worriedly.

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking. **

"Go!" Everyone pleaded.

"**Quick!" **

**Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing — did the cloak work on cats? **

"It does but it seems Mrs Norris has the ability to sense when someone is close by." Remus answered.

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left. **

"**This isn't safe — she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." **

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room. **

**The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. **

"**Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron. **

"**No." **

"**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" **

"**No… you go…"**

"**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." **

"He's right. Some things are better left alone." Sirius said seriously.

"**Why not?"**

"**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it — and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" **

"**You sound like Hermione."**

"Hey! Is that such a bad thing?" Hermione scowled.

"No. It just means you're their voice of reason." Amelia assured her.

"**I'm serious, Harry, don't go." **

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him. **

"That's the nature of the mirror; it compels you to go back." Dorea explained.

"Must have some sort of compulsion charm on it, to trap is victims." Moody growled.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone. **

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all. **

**Except — **

"**So — back again, Harry?" **

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. **

"Thank goodness you're there Albus. You will talk some sense in to him." Dorea said worriedly.

**Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him. **

"**I — I didn't see you, sir." **

"**Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. **

"**So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." **

"Albus, I wouldn't call such an item a delight." Minerva chided.

"**I didn't know it was called that, Sir." **

"**But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" **

"**It — well — it shows me my family —" **

"**And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." **

"You must have been there the whole time sir. You're the one who would have made thenoise to distract them." Regulus said in realisation.

"You would most likely be right Regulus." Albus replied.

"**How did you know —?" **

"**I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"**

**Harry shook his head. **

"**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" **

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…" **

"**Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. **

"It seems the Professor agrees with you Lucius. His desire is to be seen above the rest, to be standing alone and achieving what all his brothers couldn't." Frank commented.

**However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. **

"**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. **

"Thank you, Albus." Charlus said with a smile.

**If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" **

**Harry stood up. **

"**Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" **

"**Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." **

"Was that a joke, sir?" Sirius grinned.

"It might have been." Albus chuckled.

"**What do you see when you lo****ok in the mirror?" **

"That's personal Harry." Lily reprimanded.

"**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." **

Everyone looked at Albus and laugh in amusement.

**Harry stared. **

"**One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." **

"You do realise, you'll be getting an influx of woollen socks for Christmas don't you?" Henry chuckled.

"I'll look forward to it." Albus twinkled.

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.**

Lily smiled approvingly.

"Severus it's your turn." Regulus said as he handed over the book.

Hermione watched her daughter from Remus' lap and smiled. Valentina was giggling at Amelia who was pulling faces at her. "Remus did you want to put her down on the rocker or are you alright?"

"You leave my Princess to me, if my arms get tired, I'll put her down. You need to relax." He argued.

Hermione grinned and nodded.


	15. Chapter 13 - Nicholas Flamel

**A/N: **As usual, thank you to those who have PM'd/reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

We're almost at the end of the book! This is so exciting. I'm going to try and dedicate this weekend to writing but the weather isn't helping my mood at the moment. I live in Sydney, Australia and it is positively sickeningly hot at the moment and putting me off my writing.

Anyway, wish me luck and enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_** - Nicholas Flamel**

Severus looked down at the book in his lap and began to read. "_**Chapter 13**_** - Nicholas Flamel"**

"You finally find out who he is?" Remus asked.

"Yes we did but it was accidental." Hermione replied.

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. **

Everyone smiled sadly at that.

**Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter. **

"Any dreams of us shouldn't lead to nightmares." James said sadly.

"**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams. **

"That's not very comforting, probably made him feel like a nutter." Sirius growled..

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. **

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's reaction. Said girl was blushing profusely.

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. **

Remus couldn't help but grin, whilst the other teens just glared at him.

**Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again. **

**Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side.**

"Smart thinking, the more practices you get in, the better you'll be. They'll be unbeatable." James said approvingly. Regulus and Frank couldn't help but agree.

**If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. **

All the Slytherins grinned at that. The other Quidditch fanatics couldn't help but be impressed.

**Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training. **

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. **

"I'm all for having fun while playing Quidditch but when its practice time, you shouldn't be mucking about, everyone should be focusing." Regulus said disappointingly. James and Frank nodded in agreement.

"**Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" **

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I don't know enough about Quidditch to be refereeing." Severus said confusedly.

"You're probably making sure Harry is safe. Don't jump to any conclusions as yet." Narcissa assured her friend.

"Let's hope that Narcissa is right." James responded.

"Please call me Cissy or Cissa, we're all going to be friends. Narcissa is too formal, that goes for everyone." She said smiled.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. **

"_**Snape's **_**refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. **

Everyone laughed at that.

"**When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin." **

**The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. **

"**It's not **_**my **_**fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." **

"Wood is right. As long as they keep it clean, they won't have to worry." Frank commented.

**Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch… **

**The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. **

Everyone was amused. Hermione shook her head and smiled fondly at her boys.

"**Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face. **

"**What's the matter with you? You look terrible." **

**Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. **

"**Don't play," said Hermione at once. **

"**Say you're ill," said Ron. **

"**Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested. **

The room erupted out in laughter.

"I kept forgetting we had access to magic, broken legs could be mended instantly." Hermione defended.

"_**Really **_**break your leg," said Ron. **

"**I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." **

"No reserve seeker?" James frowned. "They should always have a reserve; they can't always be dependent on the starting players. Anything could happen on and off the field to stop a member from playing.

The other Quidditch enthusiasts also agreed.

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. **

Everyone frowned at that.

"Poor Neville." Alice sighed.

**Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. **

"Thanks Mia." Alice smiled.

"No problem. Like I said, Neville was my first friend I had coming to Hogwarts, I could never let him suffer or let him be embarrassed like that." Hermione smiled.

**Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. **

"**Malfoy," said Neville shakily.**

Everyone in the room growled, including Lucius and Narcissa.

"**I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." **

"**Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" **

"He should have come straight to me." Minerva frowned.

"I know what you're both thinking but that isn't a good idea. Reporting Draco will only make things worse, it will be admitting to him that we feel threatened and we're weak." Sirius defended.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

**Neville shook his head. **

"**I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.**

"**You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." **

"**There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. **

"I don't think that is what Ron meant. He means for Neville to stick up for himself and be the Gryffindor he is deep down inside." Regulus commented.

**Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. **

"**You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." **

"Thanks Harry." Alice smiled.

**Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. **

"**Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?" **

**As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. **

"**Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever —" **

Remus, Luna and Hermione grinned while Albus twinkled.

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. **

"_**I've found him!**_**" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I **_**told **_**you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here — **

Everyone in the room gasped in realisation.

"Only someone with a chocolate addiction like Moony, would remember it was on the back of a chocolate frog card." James said shaking his head with a grin.

Everyone chuckled at that.

**listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, **_**and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'**_**!" **

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

Once again everyone laughed at her eagerness.

"**Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms. **

"**I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." **

"Light reading?" James looked like he was going to pass out.

Hermione glared at him.

"_**Light**_**?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. **

**At last she found what she was looking for. **

"**I knew it! I **_**knew **_**it!" **

"**Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

"_**Nicolas Flamel," **_**she whispered dramatically, "**_**is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone**_**!" **

"You had the book sitting in your room the whole time?" Regulus asked aghast.

"I had only gotten through the first few chapters and only read about it in passing. It didn't click at the time." Hermione replied.

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. **

"**The what?" said Harry and Ron. **

"**Oh, **_**honestly**_**, don't you two read? Look – read that, there." **

**She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read: **

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. **_

Everyone who didn't know about the nature of the stone was shocked.

"Voldemort's behind this isn't it?" Sirius asked.

Luna and Hermione nodded. Everyone growled at that.

_**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). **_

"**See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's ****Philosopher's**** Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" **

"Well done, half the men in the Aurors office wouldn't have figured it out as fast as you." Moody growled approvingly.

The Potters beamed proudly. Hermione bowed her head in thanks with her cheeks blushing.

"**A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! **_**Anyone **_**would want it." **

Severus shook his head at the comment, "I'm not going to catch a break am I?"

"Doesn't seem like it, he's determined that it is you. However, your treatment of him doesn't seem to do you any justice either." Lucius informed his friend.

"**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that **_**Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry**_**," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" **

"Definitely not." Amelia commented.

**The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team **

"Doesn't that boy think about anything other than food and Quidditch?" Alice shook her head.

"Probably not, I wouldn't mind my own Quidditch team but like The Mirror of Erised, the stone would probably drive you mad with greed." Regulus commented.

Everyone also agreed with him.

**that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. **

"**I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." **

"Good going son, don't let them scare you away." James said approvingly.

"**Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione. **

"That wasn't very comforting Mia." Luna frowned.

"I didn't mean for him to hear it, it was more to myself. I was just so worried for him." Hermione said guiltily. Sirius noticing her discomfort gave her arm a squeeze in understanding.

**As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, **

"We would be too Harry, so would your team mates." Frank commented.

**whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee? **

**Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own.**

"I don't think future Severus means any ill intention. I think he is ensuring Harry's safety, so he does not get attacked or harmed." Lucius observed.

The elders thought about it Lucius' observations and agreed with his theory.

**Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the ****Philosopher's**** Stone? **

**Harry didn't see how he could — yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds. **

Everyone smiled at that.

"It's called Legilimency Harry, the art of mind navigation, though I doubt Severus would be using it unless vital." Charlus chuckled.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. **

"We weren't thinking that, we just wanted to make sure he was ok." Hermione replied.

**This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand. **

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. **

"You should've always had your wands with you." Moody growled.

"Like we said earlier, it was a time of peace; we didn't have the need to bring our wands with us. We know different now." Luna replied.

**Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. **

"Using the leg-locker curse whilst in the air could be dangerous." Henry frowned.

"We know. We were more worried about Harry's safety at that point in time. Sorry Severus, we didn't intentionally want to bring you any harm." Hermione said guiltily.

"It's fine Mia, stop apologizing." Severus smiled.

"**Now, don't forget, it's **_**Locomotor Mortis**_**," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. **

"**I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag." **

Everyone frowned.

"Why does he have to be so rude? You were only reminding him of the spell. It's not like his the sharpest quill in the box." Alice growled.

**Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. **

"**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much." **

"Good idea that would be your best option. Get the Snitch quickly before anything could happen." Sirius agreed.

"**The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even — blimey — Dumbledore's come to watch!" **

Everyone sighed in relief.

"The person after the stone wouldn't try anything with Dumbledore there. He wouldn't dare." Moody growled.

**Harry's heart did a somersault. **

"_**Dumbledore?**_**" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. **

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief, he was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. **

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. How odd, they all thought.

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too. **

"**I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look — they're off. Ouch!" **

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. **

"Three guesses who." Narcissa hissed. Lucius shook his head

**It was Malfoy. **

"**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." **

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" **

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. **

Everyone laughed at that including Severus.

**Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch. **

"**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money — you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." **

Once again, everyone growls at that.

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. **

"**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. **

"That's right Neville. You tell him." Lucius smirked.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville." **

Everyone smiled at Lucius and Ron saying the same thing. Lucius didn't know wether to be happy or disgusted.

"**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." **

"There is more to life than money." Luna frowned.

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. **

"**I'm warning you, Malfoy — one more word—" **

"**Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry —" **

"What?" Everyone yelled. Lily instinctively grabbed for James and Dorea clutched Charlus' arm in worry.

"**What? Where?" **

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. **

Everyone breathed a sigh in relief.

"Don't do that again Mia. I think you just scared the life out of me." Lily relaxed back in to her chair.

**Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. **

"**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. **

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. **

"GO RON/NEVILLE!" Everyone including the elders cheered.

"**Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape — she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. **

"How did you not notice that?" James looked at his sister in amazement.

"I was too worried for Harry; I had to make sure he was alright." Hermione replied.

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches — the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

"GO HARRY!" Everyone cheered.

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. **

"**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. **

Everyone looked at her amused.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch." Regulus asked.

"I like Quidditch, I just don't like to fly or talk about Quidditch at all hours of the day." Hermione replied.

"Well, that's going to change." James comments and signals Severus to continue before Hermione could respond.

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped — then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. **

"**Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent…" **

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground. **

**Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more. **

"Quidditch was something he achieved himself and could be proud of. Whereas surviving the attack was just a constant reminder he no longer had a family." Luna commented.

**The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. **

**Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. **

**Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape… **

**And speaking of Snape… **

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. **

Everyone frowned at that. _What was going on? _They all thought.

**Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — what was going on? **

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.**

"Oh Harry, go back. Why do you insist on following him?" Lily groaned.

"If you or James were in his position, you would have done the exact same thing." Amelia reminded her friend.

Lily sighed and nodded in agreement.

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. **

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. **

"Be careful Harry, we don't want you falling." Dorea frowned.

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying. **

"… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" **

"**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all." **

**Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. **

"**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" **

"This doesn't show you in such a great light at all does it?" Regulus observed.

Severus frowned at that. "No it doesn't."

"**B-b-but Severus, I —" **

"**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. **

"**I-I don't know what you—" **

"**You know perfectly well what I mean." **

**An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. **

"Careful Harry." Augusta scolded.

**He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." **

"**B-but I d-d-don't —" **

"**Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." **

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. **

"If I was stuck in a dark forest with Severus, I'd be scared too." Regulus joked causing them all to laugh.

Severus smiled and nodded at his friend gratefully who winked back in response.

"**Harry, where have you **_**been**_**?" Hermione squeaked. **

"**We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right **

Everyone cheered at that.

"Well done boys. Maybe they've actually knocked some brain cells in to them." Sirius grinned.

— **talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." **

"PARTY!" James yelled bopping up and down in his seat. The elders just shook their heads at his childish antics.

"**Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…" **

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, **

"Good going. The last thing you need is Peeves, when you're dealing with top secret information." Frank commented.

**then he told them what he'd seen and heard. **

"**So we were right, it **_**is **_**the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy — and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' — I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through —" **

"He most likely missed some vital information when the owl gave him a fright." Narcissa frowned.

"It doesn't match up. Why would, Severus be confronting Quirrell?" Amelia wondered. "Unless he was found out it was Quirrell who is trying to steal the stone. He has been acting oddly and suspicious."

"It's a possibility. We'll have to wait and see, since the girls won't give us much more information." Albus noted down Amelia's theory.

"**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm. **

"**It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron. **

"Nice to know he has so much faith in me. Anyway, that was the end of that chapter." Severus closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"Time for dinner everyone and then we'll finish the book up tonight." Hermione grinned.

"You go get some dinner, Remus and I will settle Valentina down so she can have her nap." Luna smiled.

Hermione tickled her Valentina's tummy softly and handed her the dragon and fawn. "Thanks guys. You have been such a great help." Hermione smiled in thanks and headed off leaving Remus and Luna behind.

Remus looked at Hermione's retreating back and smiled sadly. "She's suffered a lot hasn't she?"

"Yes, it has been a hard for her. There was a time where she had closed herself off and a permanent mask on until the murderers were captured; even so it was rare to see her smile. It was only after Valentina was born she started letting down her barriers and opened up to us. However, since coming here, I've seen her laugh, smile and be happy. I've missed it so much; I didn't think I'd see if for a long time. I think being here has helped her reflect and get control of her life."

"We're all thankful that you're both here to help us with this. Maybe being here will help her start afresh. I know it will be a long hard road but maybe it will help her gain some sort of closure."

Luna smiled sadly. "I agree. I think she lost herself for a while but with the help of everyone here, she'll once again have a family who cares and will look out for her."

Remus nodded in agreement and smiled at his God Daughter as he placed the gurgling baby in to the rocker while Luna called for Juno to give instructions. Luna attached the Quidditch mobile and smiled. "That should keep her entertained while we're having dinner. Juno will attend to her while we have a break."

Remus sighed sadly one last time as they both went to join the others in the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, Remus and Luna they couldn't help but smile. Everyone was smiling, laughing and talking like there wasn't a care in the world. Juno had settled for a traditional home cooked meal with roast beef, mash potato, corn, peas, carrots, gravy and Apple crumble with vanilla ice cream for dessert.


	16. Chapter 14 - Norbert the Norwegian Ridge

******A/N:** Once again, thank you people who have favorited/followed. Remember to please review, I love hearing your ideas and opinions. Enjoy!

* * *

Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_** - Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

Once everyone had their fill, they all headed back to the common room to continue with the reading. Valentina appeared to have just settled in to her evening nap.

Luna turned to the next chapter and smiled. "_**Chapter 14**_** - Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**."

"Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback?" Augusta frowned. "Why is this chapter named after a dragon?"

Sirius' eyes went wide in realisation. "He didn't."

"Who did what?" Augusta asked confused.

"The girls will kill me if I said anything. You'll just have to see." Sirius grinned at the girls next to him.

Luna and Hermione smirked and nodded in agreement. Minerva and Dorea who remembered the discussion the previous day, groaned in to their hands. It was Frank, Henry and Charlus who made the connection next.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we might as well get this over and done with. Please continue sis." Frank said shaking his head with a grin.

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. **

Everyone frowned, Quirrell behaviour is quite suspicious.

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. **

Albus, Moody, Henry and Charlus nodded approvingly.

**Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter. **

"It was so hard not to laugh at him but we felt slack. We were doing all we could to encourage him without letting on that we knew about the stone." Hermione explained.

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher****'s Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. **

**Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. **

"Moony/Lily does that too." The Marauders (minus Remus) and Amelia/Alice said simultaneously.

"Thanks Mia." Lily smiled.

"I was only trying to help. If I didn't those boys wouldn't have studied at all." Hermione replied.

"**Hermione, the exams are ages away." **

"**Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that'****s like a second to Nicolas Flamel." **

"Mia's right, 10 weeks isn't long but being a teenager and enjoying your younger years is also important." Dorea smiled.

"I know that now." Hermione replied sadly.

Dorea sighed knowing her daughter had gone through a lot but gave her an encouraging smile. She made note to speak with her after the books were done.

"**But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying**** for, you already know it all****." **

"That's a loaded question. He does know this is Mia right? That's like asking why a tomato is red." Alice joked, causing the room to laugh.

"**What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? The****y're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…" **

Hermione blushed in at the reminder of her studying habits and how crazy she got during exam time. Everyone smiled at that.

**Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. **

"True." All the teens commented.

**It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. **

"**I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one after****noon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. **

"Don't remind us. The weather is always nice when it's also exam time and you're always stuck inside studying when the sun is out." James complained.

All the teens nodded in agreement.

**The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. **

**Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in **_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_**, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" **

"It is rare for Hagrid to be in the library. What is he up to?" Remus pondered.

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. **

"**Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. **

"Yes and I'm the Queen of England." Alice joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"**An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still loo****kin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" **

"**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know wh****at that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher****'s St—" **

"He shouldn't be speaking of it so openly in public. Anyone could be listening." Henry frowned.

"**Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" **

"**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Sto****ne apart from Fluffy —" **

"They really should stop talking about it." Narcissa sighed.

"**SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students are****n' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —" **

"He's already told them enough to figure out what was happening." Minerva said frowning.

"**See you later, then," said Harry. **

**Hagrid shuffled off. **

"**What was he hiding behind his back?"**** said Hermione thoughtfully. **

"**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" **

"Nope." Sirius grinned, while the others looked at him curiously.

Frank, Albus, Charlus, Henry, Luna and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter.

"**I'****m going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. **

"**Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at t****hese: **_**Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. **_**" **

"**Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry. **

"Oh no, Hagrid's got a dragon hasn't he?" Lily groaned in to her hands.

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies." Hermione quoted. Luna tried hard not to snicker.

"That's not comforting Mia." Lily pouted.

Hermione smirked in reply.

"**But it'****s against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that.**

"Only those who are enamoured by dragons, like my brother would." Regulus teased.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his brother and with a flick of his wand Regulus sported Gryffindor red hair. Regulus in retaliation flicked his wand and Sirius had Slytherin green.

Hermione shook her head and disarmed the two boys before an all-out war could begin. "You can have your wands back, when I deem it appropriate."

The room couldn't help but laugh at the brothers and their ridiculous hair. Both brothers pouted having been left wand less and sporting their opposing houses colours.

**It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." **

"**But there aren't wild dragons in **_**Britain**_**?" said Harry. **

"There is quite a few actually, The Welsh Green and Hebridean Black." Sirius said dreamily.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at the dazed Marauder.

"**Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job h****ushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." **

"**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione. **

"I don't want to know." Lily sighed.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. **

"Hagrid never closes his curtains. He definitely has something to hide." Alice observed.

**Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. **

Everyone who's ever tasted Hagrid's cooking approved.

"**So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" **

"**Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the ****Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy." **

"He likes being blunt doesn't he?" Frank chuckled.

**Hagrid frowned at him. **

"**O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was ****almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."**

"It's not hard, that's Lily and James' son; too curious for his own good." Remus quipped.

Everyone laughed and agreed with that.

"**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you **_**do **_**know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. **

"Well done Mia." James grinned. "The only way to get information out of Hagrid when he's stubborn is to get him drunk or with a bit of flattery."

All the teens and those who know Hagrid well nodded. Those who didn't looked on amused.

**Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had **_**done **_**the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." **

"Oh you're good." Sirius barked out in laughter.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. **

"**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked t****hem off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." **

"The stone has the best sort of protection the school has to offer. I don't know what Quirrell's got to offer. However, Severus, Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall are definitely going to be interesting." Amelia said knowingly.

"_**Snape?**_**" **

"**Yeah — yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped **_**protect **_**the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." **

"At least someone has faith in me." Severus muttered. Luna smiled sadly and patted his hand softly.

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything — except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

"With that many protectors, it would be easy for any one of them to be the betrayer." Henry added.

"**You****'re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"**

"Hagrid is very trustworthy; he wouldn't intentionally reveal information without breaching my trust." Albus replied.

"**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. **

"Well that's something." Lily sighed.

"**Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. **

Everyone smiled at the similarities between mother and son.

"**Hagrid, can we ha****ve a window open? I'm boiling."**

"**Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too. **

"**Hagrid — what's **_**that**_**?" **

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. **

Frank and the elders all gasped. Sirius was practically drooling.

"He got a dragon egg? I don't like this." Narcissa sighed.

"Me too. What's going to happen once it hatches? Doesn't he realise that he lives in a wooden house?" Lily said anxiously.

"**Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…" **

"**Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must'****ve cost you a fortune." **

"It definitely would have, rare to find and very expensive." Lucius agreed.

"**Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o'**** cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." **

"It's illegal to be in possession of dragon eggs. Anyone would want to be rid of it." Regulus commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**But what are you going to do with**** it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. **

"Thank goodness one of you asked the question." Dorea said worriedly.

"**Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —**_**Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit **_**— it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. **

"At least he looking in to the proper care for a baby dragon; still this should be done in a controlled environment." Sirius commented.

**An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." **

"Aren't they venomous?" Charlus questioned.

"Not to mention dangerous and very ferocious, especially the females." Sirius confirmed.

Everyone became worried at that.

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. **

"**Hagrid, you live in a **_**wooden house**_**," she said. **

"Thank you! I was wondering when that was going to be brought up." Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. **

"And at that point is where you've lost him. Hagrid can become quite stubborn when it comes to his pets." James explained.

"You shouldn't be worrying about these things; it's not your responsibility. You are only 11 and 12 years old, you should be worrying about homework and having fun." Dorea sighed.

"Believe me, you're not the only one who wishes that. When your friends of Harry Potter, you can't help but get caught in the middle of things" Hermione replied.

"That's not very assuring." Lily frowned.

"Such is life." Luna said before continuing with the reading.

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. **

"**Wonder what it's like to have a p****eaceful life," Ron sighed, **

"I've always asked myself that question too." Hermione muttered. Sirius who heard the little remark grabbed her hand in comfort.

**as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. **

Hermione frowned. They never did appreciate when she wanted to help gain some sort of normalcy in their lives.

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: **_**It's hatching. **_

Sirius leaned forward in anticipation.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. **

Alice and the elders rolled their eyes at that.

**Hermione wouldn't hear of it. **

Hermione was given grateful smiles from the elders, Lily and Alice.

"**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" **

"His right, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Sirius said dreamily.

Everyone was highly amused at his obsession.

"Don't they have any sense? They shouldn't be speaking about it so openly." Moody growled.

"**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid'****s going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"**

"**Shut up!" Harry whispered. **

"He's one to talk, he was the one who was practically yelling about the stone." Charlus chuckled.

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. **

"This won't end well." Regulus sighed.

**Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, **

"I see being friends still hasn't stopped the bickering?" Remus joked.

"If anything it's gotten worse. They do have their calm moments but more often than not they would bicker. It's a bit like sibling rivalry." Luna answered.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at the both of them, while everyone else laughed.

**Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest.**

Amelia snorted. "Not obvious at all guys. You'll just draw more attention to yourself."

**Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. **

"**It's nearly out." He ushered them inside. **

Sirius was bouncing around in his seat in excitement. Everyone was watching him in amusement.

**The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. **

**They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. **

**All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.**

Sirius gasped in mock hurt. "It's beautiful. Don't insult the pup Harry."

A few members of the room raised an amused eyebrow at the word "pup".

**Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. **

**It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. **

Sirius' stopped bouncing in his seat, his face changed from excitement to awe.

"**Isn't he **_**beautiful**_**?" Hagrid murmured. **

"Sounds it." Sirius said dreamily.

Everyone tried to stifle their sniggers.

**He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. **

"**Bless him, look, he knows ****his mummy!" said Hagrid. **

Amelia raised an eyebrow at that. "Did he just call himself mummy?"

"That he did." Hermione giggled.

"He must be gender confused." Amelia replied making the whole room laugh.

"**Hagrid," said Hermione, "****how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" **

"Very fast." Sirius and Hermione replied.

This didn't bring much comfort to any of the others in the room.

**Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. **

"**What's the matter?" **

"**Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school." **

"I wonder who it was." Lucius sneered.

**Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. **

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"Not good." Narcissa sighed.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

"Not going to work. Hagrid is going to be very stubborn." Charlus smiled at his daughter.

"I had to try." She replied.

"**Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free." **

"**I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'****d die." **

"He's right, it's still too young to be on his own." Sirius commented.

"What about Charlie Weasley? Couldn't he take him, he works on a Dragon reserve doesn't he?" Severus asked.

Hermione and Luna shared a secret smile.

"He could but the problem is getting Hagrid to agree." Frank replied.

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. **

"Before long, Hagrid's hut won't be big enough and it will be hard to hide a dragon on the grounds of Hogwarts." Augusta said worrying her lips.

**Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.**

Albus frowned. "Hagrid should know better. He has never been one to neglect his duties before."

**There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. **

"**I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, **

"Norbert?" Dorea asked amused.

Hermione nodded. "We told you, it's the harmlessly named ones, you should look out for. However, what Hagrid didn't know was, Norbert was really Norberta."

Everyone laughed at this. _Typical Hagrid_, they all thought as one.

**looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?" **

"That's not right." Amelia said looking very amused, while everyone else laughed at Hagrid's behaviour.

"**He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. **

Everyone didn't disagree with that.

"**Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to ****be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." **

"I agree. If I was aware of the situation, I would have asked that he move the dragon to a reserve, it needs to be in its own habitat." Albus explained.

**Hagrid bit his lip. **

"**I — I**** know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." **

Everyone smiled sadly. Hagrid was such a gentle soul.

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." he said. **

Everyone smiled at Severus who beamed.

"I guess Harry is thinking along the same lines as you." Luna smiled.

"**You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" **

"I don't think that is what he meant." Alice face palmed. Everyone laughed at Ron's inability to connect the dots.

"**No — Charlie — your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" **

"Do it Hagrid, it would be better this way." Sirius encouraged.

"**Brilliant!" said Ron. "Ho****w about it, Hagrid?" **

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. **

Everyone smiled at that.

**The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. **

"**It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. **

"He better get that looked at. Norbert may only be a baby but Norwegian Ridgeback venom is poisonous. If he leaves it too long it could be dangerous." Sirius said knowledgably.

"**I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny ****rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." **

"His definitely lost his mind." Regulus grinned.

**There was a tap on the dark window. **

"**It's Hedwig!"**** said Harry, hurrying to let her in. ****"She'll have Charlie's answer!"**

**The three of them put their heads together to read the note. **

_**Dear Ron, **_

_**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. **_

_**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. **_

_**Send me an answer as soon as possible. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie **_

"He makes it sound like they've invited him over for tea but really his smuggling an illegal dragon." Amelia commented causing them all to laugh in agreement.

**They looked at one another. **

"**We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult – I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert." **

"It works because their still tiny, wait a few years and they'll have a hard time fitting under the cloak." Charlus chuckled.

**It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert — and Malfoy. **

"I doubt Draco will let it go easily. He's got information that could get them, as well as himself in trouble with the ministry." Lucius replied.

**There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. **

Sirius frowned. As much as he didn't like the boy, he needed to get it checked out.

**He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey — would she recognize a dragon bite? **

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't ask questions but she would recognise a dragon bite. She'd prefer students to come and see when she keeps her silence, rather than leave things to be untreated." Regulus replied.

**By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. **

"He should have gone to see her a lot earlier." Alice sighed.

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed. **

"**It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels li****ke it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. **

Narcissa didn't look impressed.

**He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me — I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me — **

"That's because dog bites aren't poisonous but you may get rabies if not treated straight away." Lily said rolling her eyes.

**I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." **

"I doubt it. He would have done it either way." James commented.

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down. **

"**It'll all be over at ****midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. **

"**Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no — I've just remembered —**** Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." **

Everyone groaned at this.

"So many things could go wrong but it's too late to change the plan now." Henry said shaking his head.

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep. **

"**It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we **_**have **_**got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." **

"That is one thing." Remus said approvingly.

**They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

"Poor Fang must have gotten bitten." Alice cooed.

"**I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle." **

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. **

"That is more than likely." Henry chuckled.

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all." **

"Well the baby looks like it wants to have his leg for dinner." Severus muttered causing those around him to laugh.

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. **

"You can't blame them." Regulus commented.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night,**

"That will work in their favour; we don't want Charlie's friends caught on the way to the reserve." Henry commented.

**and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. **

"I wonder who taught him. He doesn't know tennis at the moment." Frank laughed.

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. **

"**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets ****lonely." **

Everyone was amused at Hagrid's actions.

"I don't think teddy is going to be a teddy for very much longer." Narcissa commented.

**From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off. **

Everyone laughed at that.

"**Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. **

"**M****ummy will never forget you!" **

"I never want to hear Hagrid call himself mummy again." James said looking a little ill.

**How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another – even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier. **

The Marauders smiled proudly, while Lily just shook her head in amusement.

"**Nearly there!" Harry panted a****s they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. **

**Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. **

"This can't be good." Amelia said worriedly.

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. **

James and Sirius started rubbing their own ears; they too have experienced it in the past.

"**Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how **_**dare **_**you —" **

"**You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming — he's got a dragon!" **

All the teens laughed at that.

"It's so funny because it's true but I highly doubt the Professor is going to believe such an unbelievable tale." Regulus grinned.

"**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on —**** I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" **

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig. **

The elders all smiled at this while the teens laughed.

"**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" **

"**Don't," Harry advised her. **

Everyone laughed harder at Harry's comment. Hermione pouted.

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. **

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. **

**They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. **

**At last, Norbert was going… going… **_**gone**_**. **

"Thank Merlin!" Augusta breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Sirius though less than the others.

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness? **

"They've jinxed it now. They should have waited til they were back in the common room before even thinking about it." Alice commented.

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. **

"**Well, well, well," he whispered,**** "we **_**are **_**in trouble." **

Everyone groaned at that.

**They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower. **

"Rookie mistake, we've all done it once or twice." Charlus said. The Marauders all nodded in agreement.

"That's the end of that chapter." Luna smiled as she handed the book over to Hermione.


	17. Chapter 15 - The Forbidden Forest

**A/N: **As always, thank you to those who have PM'd/reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

We're only a few more chapters til the end. *Does a Happy Dance* Now on to the more important information. After this book I may not be able to upload on a daily basis (as I have been for this book). Due to the upcoming Christmas holidays work will be quite busy and my first priority. I will be spending most of my free time writing, and will do my utmost to upload as much as I can. I will try for least two or three times a week but I apologize ahead if there is a time when I can not upload anything.

Anyway, wish me luck and enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter 15**_** - The Forbidden Forest**

Hermione looked down at the next chapter title and sighed. _Oh Dear. _Putting on a neutral face she read. "_**Chapter fifteen**_** - The Forbidden Forest****"**

"Why are you going in there?" Lily moaned in her hands.

"Detention." Hermione replied.

All the elders frowned at that, whereas all the male teens looked quite excited. Lily and the other female teens however, looked quite fearful and anxious.

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

"Yes it could have." Luna muttered, not realising everyone had heard.

"Don't say that." Alice groaned.

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover- up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.**

"It's a rookie mistake. Always have an alibi or excuse in case you get caught." Remus informed the group.

"Besides, none of them would have worked on her anyway. She's heard them all from us." Sirius grinned, causing all the elders to shake their heads at the pranksters.

**He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak?**

"It's happened to the best of us Harry. I know I have forgotten it or dropped it in the past. Don't beat yourself up about it too much." Charlus assured his grandson.

The marauders all nodded their heads in agreement. Dorea smiled at her husband fondly shaking her head.

**There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.**

"You're definitely right on that. There is no excuse for students to be out of bed after hours." Minerva agreed. "If it was an emergency your head of house should have been contacted."

**Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

"Always jumping to conclusions, he doesn't have much faith in his teachers does he? He wouldn't get expelled for that. Maybe a week's detention and some docked points." Henry chuckled.

Minerva although disappointed in the children, nodded in agreement.

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

"Oh Neville." Augusta groaned. "What was he doing out of bed?"

"**Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—" **

"He was trying to warn you." Alice smiled.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She had always cherished her friendship with Neville. He was her first friend and she would never forget that. Both Frank and Alice couldn't help but be proud of their son, knowing he had good friends and how much they appreciate their friendship.

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

All the elders and teens couldn't help but laugh. Said Professor glared at the book in Hermione's hands, whom was trying not to shrink under the glare.

"**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. **_**Explain yourselves**_**." **

"At least you were letting them explain themselves." Dorea smiled at her friend.

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue. **

"Could you blame me? I was feeling guilty in disappointing you. Besides, you're quite scary Professor, when you look like that." Hermione said sheepishly.

All the other teens nodded in agreement. The elders were laughing at their fear for their professor.

"**I think I've got a goo****d idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"**

"That's not true. Harry or Mia would never do that to a friend, let alone Neville. As much as they disliked Draco at the time, they would never intentionally get him in trouble either." Luna explained.

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville — Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

"We explained it to him the next morning. He was fine once he was told." Hermione assured the Longbottoms, who all looked heartbroken that Neville was upset.

"**I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of be****d in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before!**

Luna coughed _"Marauders"._ Causing said Pranksters to grin sheepishly and said Professor's lips to become quite thin and to temporarily become deaf.

**You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this.**

"Ouch. Low blow Minnie." James winced at that.

Minerva did look slightly ashamed and disappointed in herself at that. Hermione just gave her a smile in assurance, letting her know it was ok.

**All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, **_**nothing **_**gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."**

"That's not too bad. You've become soft Minnie." Sirius said cheekily.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his cheek.

"_**Fifty**_**?" Harry gasped — they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. **

"**Fifty points **_**each**_**," said Professor McGonagall, br****eathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. **

"Wow, that's a bit much don't you think Minerva?" Charlus frowned. "Gryffindor's may be known to be courageous and brave but they could also be just as nasty and cruel to their own."

Albus hummed his agreement with the Auror.

Minerva just glared at Charlus and Headmaster they both suddenly found the ceiling or floor quite interesting.

All the teens grinned at that, glad someone else was at the receiving end of the glare for once.

"**P****rofessor — please —" **

"**You **_**can't **_**—"**

"There's no point in arguing, when she gets like that. It will only do you more damage." Moody growled.

The Auror didn't even see it coming. With a flick of her wand all the cushions in the room started flying in his direction once again, this time however, chasing him around the room.

The teens were practically clutching each other in laughter. Eventually the cushions settled back to their appropriate places and Moody was clutching his chest from exhaustion. The rest of elders just rolled their eyes and signalled for Hermione to continue reading. They were used to this behaviour between the two old friends and didn't think it odd at all.

"**Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never b****een more ashamed of Gryffindor students."**

Hermione and Luna both snorted at that. _Wait til the third book and see how she feels about certain Gryffindor's__._ They both thought to themselves.

**A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup.**

The Marauders all groaned at that.

_Don't be so sure about that._ Hermione thought to herself.

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this? Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours.**

"Aww…my poor baby." Alice cooed. Frank grinned at his girlfriend.

**Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? **

"You don't want to know." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Sirius who heard had become quite worried. He and the marauders had lost points before, maybe not that much at once but it couldn't have been that bad could it?

**At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years. **

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup.**

The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's in the room looked disappointed in their own houses. Instead of working hard to win the house cup like the Gryffindor's, they have become dependent on the Lions to do it for them. How do they expect to beat Slytherin, when they can't expect someone else to do it for them?

**Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!" **

The Slytherin's in the room frowned at that. No wonder there was so much hostility between the houses. They didn't realise that a few of their house members would be the main instigators in fights and arguments between themselves and other houses.

**Only Ron stood by him.**

Alice beamed proudly.

Luna snorted. _Yeah only one of few times_, she thought to herself.

Hermione who caught Luna's train of thought just shrugged her shoulders. She had given up all hope in Ron, he had abandoned their side during the Hunt.

"**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all t****he time they've been here, and people still like them." **

"**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably. **

"**Well — no," Ron admitted.**

"I don't know why Ron is bothering. He's terrible at pep talks and his lack of tact won't help the situation." Alice frowned.

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying.**

Both Luna and Hermione laughed out loud at that.

"How long did that last?" Luna giggled.

"Not long." Hermione grinned.

"Typical Prongs/Lily behaviour." The Marauders, Alice and Amelia said simultaneously.

Lily and James just glared at their friends.

Everyone else looked on in amusement.

**He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team. **

"That won't change anything. If he resigns, how will they win and make up the points?" Regulus frowned.

"_**Resign**_**?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?" **

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker." **

"Ouch." Winced all the Quidditch fanatics.

"That's a bit harsh. Isn't it?" Amelia frowned.

"Like I said earlier, when Gryffindor's hold grudges, they can become quite stubborn and could get quite nasty." Charlus explained. "Unfortunately, it was Harry, Mia and Neville this time."

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"That must have been so hard for you." Remus frowned. "Education was everything to you; it's your vice to keep you moving forward."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Dorea smiled sadly at Hermione. Hermione had only been her daughter for a day and she could already see the potential this girl had. It pained her to be so upset with herself.

**Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery.**

"It's always good to have some sort of distraction, when you're feeling down." Luna said in agreement.

Everyone couldn't help but agree.

**He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions… **

"Ron studied?" Luna was shocked.

"If you counted flicking through his textbooks and sighing every chapter, studying. Sure, why not." Hermione replied.

"Ah, all is right in the world." Luna quipped.

Everyone laughed at Ron's low dedication to school work.

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

"**No — no — not again, please —" **

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer. **

"**All right — all right —" he heard Quirrell sob. **

**Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry.**

Lucius frowned. "That's odd."

**He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end.**

"Quirrell is being mentioned too much for my liking." Regulus observed. "It's him isn't it? Quirrell is the one trying to take the stone. Not Severus?"

While the rest of the room were trying to put the pieces together, Severus and Luna stayed quiet and smiled mysteriously.

Hermione kept her face neutral and continued to read before anyone else could say anything.

**Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling. **

"Well… at least his trying." Amelia grinned. "Can't say much about his parents though, too curious for their own good."

James pretended to be offended whilst, Lily just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

**All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher****'s Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step — Quirrell seemed to have given in at last. **

**Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. Harry told them what he'd heard. **

"You tell each other everything don't you?" Dorea said with a fond smile.

"Of course. We all have our secrets, but for the most part we tell each other everything." Hermione replied.

"**Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell —" **

"**There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.**

Everyone couldn't help but agree with Hermione. As long as fluffy is still there, the stone is safe.

"**Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-he****aded dog.**

"I doubt it." Henry said chuckling.

**So what do we do, Harry?"**

"That's always Ron's answer for everything. If in doubt ask Harry or Mia." Luna said shaking her head.

**The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could. **

"**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves**** we'll be thrown out for sure."**

"As you should." Augusta nodded in agreement. "Leave it to the teachers."

Luna was going to say telling a teacher didn't help either because they didn't believe them. Though she thought better not to and let them see for themselves.

"**But we've got no **_**proof**_**!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor — who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. **

"No offence Headmaster but what he says might be true." Lucius commented.

All the teens also agreed with Lucius.

**Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." **

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't. **

"When Harry gets like that, doesn't take much to convince you. He has this aura about him when his determined or passionate about something" Luna revealed.

"**If we just do a bit of poking around —" **

"**No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."**

"Wow. He had the opportunity to go on an adventure and he turned it down." Alice said in shock. "I guess he does have some self-control. Definitely didn't get that from his parents."

This caused everyone to erupt out in laughter. Lily and James' faces were bright red.

**He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons. **

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same: **

_**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. **_

_**Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. **_

_**Professor McGonagall **_

"Funny that, detention after hours for being out late after hours." Frank frowned.

"That doesn't seem right Minerva. What's going on?" Dorea questioned.

"I don't know what my future self is thinking." Minerva frowned. "There must have been a reason why it is so late, especially in there."

"You'll see why soon." Luna interrupted. "We better continue reading; we haven't got many more chapters to go."

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got. **

**At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there — and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too. **

"I almost forgot about his detention." Narcissa sighed.

"**Follow me," said Filc****h, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. **

"**I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me… It's just a pity they let the old punish****ments die out… hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well-oiled in case they're ever needed… **

"That is going to be torture. Detention with Filch is never easy. He spends half his time muttering about disembowelment and capital punishment." Sirius shuddered.

"That man shouldn't be near the children Albus." Augusta said angrily. "You're correct in disciplining the children with detention and docked points, but to threaten them with physical punishment is never the answer. This man needs psychological help, if his oiling up chains in his spare time."

"I will have a word with him. If this continues then we shall escalate the matter from there." Albus made note of Argus' behaviour.

**Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." **

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

"His definitely not right in the head if he's showing delight in punishing children." Moody growled.

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. **

**Then they heard a distant shout. **

"**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." **

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got detention with Hagrid. Thank goodness you are away from that vile man." Relaxed Dorea.

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy — it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."**

Everyone glared angrily at the book. As one they all thought, _how dare he call Hagrid an Oaf?_

Hermione started becoming even more nervous, since she was the one who had the book in her grasp. "Err… guys. Can we stop glaring in my direction now? With the looks you're all shooting in my direction, I'm starting to fear for my life."

Everyone eventually calmed down and had the decency to feel a bit sheepish and muttered their apologies, before allowing her to continue reading.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. **

"**The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night — there's all sorts of things i****n there — werewolves, I heard."**

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

All the females cooed at that, while Hermione and Luna tried to hold back their snickers.

"Neville would be so embarrassed." Hermione whispered. Luna nodded in agreement.

"**That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them ****werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"**

"By the description of the night, it didn't sound like a full moon so there would not be a risk of werewolves within the area. I hope they would stop blaming and using werewolves as a scapegoat for everything that happens." Amelia argued.

Everyone who knew of Remus' condition gave him a smile and agreed with Amelia's comments.

**Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. **

"**Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione****?"**

"No offence to anyone, but Hagrid shouldn't be playing favourites. They are all there as punishment, he being friendly with Harry and Mia will only cause more tension in the group. Also, it isn't fair on Neville; he'd feel left out and unflavoured, his already feeling self-conscious as it is." Regulus commented.

"Regulus is right." Henry said in agreement. "This will only cause more hostility between Draco and Harry."

The Marauders although hesitant also agreed with Regulus. Sirius smiled at his brother proudly and gave him a nod in encouragement.

"**I shouldn't be too friend****ly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all." **

"Hey Reg, you think like Filch." Severus smirked.

Regulus pulled a face at that comment. "I don't know if I should feel disgusted or insulted that I basically said the same thing."

This caused everyone to erupt out in laughter.

"**That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." **

All the teens cheered for Hagrid.

"I knew we were friends with Hagrid for a reason." James grinned.

"**I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's l****eft of them," he added nastily,**

"Why does he have to be so morbid?" Alice frowned.

"People with that line of thinking are generally, lonely, bitter people who draw attention to themselves to make themselves feel self-important." Lucius explained. "Most of my father's friends are like that I've seen it myself while growing up, it isn't new to me so I just ignore that sort of behaviour."

The elders all agreed with Lucius' analysis on Filch. Albus couldn't help but frown, maybe it was time he had a serious talk with Argus.

**and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. **

**Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. **

"**I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear ****the note of panic in his voice.**

Lucius couldn't help but smirk at that. _Maybe he'll start learning some respect and boundaries._

"**Yeh are if**** yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." **

Narcissa smiled and nodded in agreement. "Right you are Hagrid."

"**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be cop****ying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd—" **

"I'd tell him that was how it was done in Hogwarts." Lucius sneered. "Lines wouldn't teach him anything."

"—**tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What g****ood's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out.**

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that.

Regulus couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. "You and Hagrid have the same line of thinking."

All the elders smiled proudly at Lucius. He was learning from his son's behaviours and changing himself for the better.

**If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on." **

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. **

Once again Lucius smirked.

"**Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over ****here a moment."**

Once again the rooms occupants were reminded how dangerous the forest they are about to enter will be. The Females once again became nervous, whereas the males became anxious.

Minerva was ashamed of herself. Why would she have allowed the children to enter the forests? Nothing should have convinced her to allow that.

**He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. **

"**Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silve****ry stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week.**

Everyone other than the Hermione and Luna travellers gasped at that.

"What would do that to something so pure and innocent?" Alice frowned.

"Something evil and heartless, that is for sure." Narcissa said worriedly.

"Why are they serving detention in the forest with something so evil killing off Unicorns? Shouldn't this be an adults or teachers job?" Amelia asked.

"I must not have known. I don't understand my future self's actions." Minerva answered. "I must have been told he needed assistance in the forest and not for this reason." She frowned.

**I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." **

All the females gasped at that.

"Let's hope he doesn't have to resort to that." Charlus said as his voice shook.

"**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. **

"**There's nothin' that lives in the fo****rest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid.**

"I doubt that Hagrid. If there was something game enough to hurt a unicorn, I highly doubt that it wouldn't just because it's Hagrid." Moody growled.

"That's not very assuring Alastor." Augusta scolded her friend.

"**An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the**** trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least." **

"Hagrid is great and I'm sure he means well. But with something so dangerous in the forest, he shouldn't be splitting them up. He should make them stick together." Henry said anxiously.

All the elders nodded in agreement.

The teens were practically clutching their partners as soon as the word _Split_ was mentioned. Lily was hyperventilating. Luna grasped Severus hand in her own noticing he had become quite tense since hearing about the unicorn. Whilst Sirius and Regulus were both, clenching their fists trying to keep control.

Juno sensing calming draughts may be required quickly popped in to the room placing some vials on the coffee tables and left.

"**I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly****, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

Narcissa groaned at that.

"**All right, but I warn ye****h, he's a coward," said Hagrid.**

All the teens smiled fondly at their friend.

"**So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Nev****ille, an' Fang'll go the other.**

"I don't like the look of those matches." Frank frowned. "Hagrid is playing favourites."

Sirius who was also apprehensive with the matches also agreed. "As much as I would like Mia and Harry together, I'd prefer if Neville was with Harry or Mia. Draco surely is going to do something stupid and poor Neville is going to be the victim."

"Knowing my son, I'm sure your right Siri." Narcissa groaned.

**Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now — that's it — an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh — so, be careful — let's go." **

**The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right. **

The tension in the air was becoming quite thick. Narcissa and Alice were practically sitting on their boyfriends laps. They were worried about their boys being all alone without an adult.

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried. **

"_**Could **_**a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked. **

"Not fast enough." Remus muttered.

"**Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before." **

**They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

"They're getting close." Henry observed.

"**You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispere****d. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" **

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin." Lily muttered in to James' shoulder.

"What happened?" Dorea practically screeched. Augusta was going pale, though reassuring herself that everything turned out alright.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby:**

Hermione shuddered, knowing what was close by. Sirius sensing her fear pulled her to his side and wrapped and arm around her in comfort.

"Mia give the book to me, I'll read." Luna said taking the book off her best friend.

Hermione offered a weak smile and nodded in thanks, clutching on to the arm wrapped around her.

**it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away. **

"There is definitely someone in that forest with them; the children will need to get out of there. Mia and Harry are safe with Hagrid but Neville and Draco are on their own, anything could happen." Moody growled.

All were in agreement.

"**I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be." **

"**A werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Harry." Hermione scolded.

The teens laughed at that, even Remus gave a weak chuckle.

"**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now." **

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. **

All the females clutched their partners tightly at that.

"**Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!" **

"He shouldn't have threatened them if he can help it. It will only bring Mia and Harry harm." Charlus commented.

**And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse?**

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Hermione however, was still shaking. Only Dorea, Narcissa and Sirius noticed this and all three were becoming worried for her wellbeing.

"A Centaur. Although slightly frustrating with their riddles and stargazing, very few of them are friendly. They are very territorial." Amelia said knowledgably.

**To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

Everyone chuckled at that, even Hermione let out a little laugh.

"We were a little in shock, since we grew up in the muggle world; Centaurs were only myths and faerie tales." Hermione explained.

"**Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" **

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand. **

"**Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrow****ful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?" **

"**Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. Th****is is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.**

"**We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly. **

"**Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you**** learn much, up at the school?"**

"One should hope so, it being a school of Magic." Moody growled, he didn't like centaurs.

"**Erm —" **

"**A bit," said Hermione timidly.**

"A bit? Really Mimi?" James teased his sister, trying to relieve the tension.

Hermione blushed. "I was a little mesmerised, one of my favourite childhood mythical creatures was real."

"Centaurs don't like magic, Mia replying the way she did only made them sound incompetent and below them. In doing so she most likely saved their lives." Amelia advised the group.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"How do you know so much about Centaurs?" Henry asked, clearly impressed.

"My brother Edmund, works in the beings division and taught me what he knows." Amelia said proudly.

"Ah, yes Edmund. He would know all about them, we had a case we worked on involving centaurs last year. Great wizard. He's new to the division but works like his being doing it for years." Moody growled approvingly.

"**A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." **

"Mars? That means war, it means war is coming." Dorea said worriedly.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?" **

**Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. **

"**Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now." **

Hermione agreed, thinking of Cedric.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?" **

"**Mars is bright tonight," R****onan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright." **

"**Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?" **

**Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets." **

"How frustrating. It doesn't seem like you can ever get a straight answer from them." Frank whined.

"Try being there and actually have to listen to it." Hermione chuckled. "It was like they were talking in circles and not going to an end."

**A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder- looking than Ronan. **

"**Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?" **

"**Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?" **

"**Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?" **

**Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply. **

"We've heard." James said in annoyance.

"**We'v****e heard," said Hagrid grumpily.**

"Hey, I'm like Hagrid." James grinned.

"**Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." **

**Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.**

"**Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested ****in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"Let's just hope they were far away enough that they didn't hear that. You don't want to offend them in their own territory." Henry frowned.

"**Are there many of **_**them **_**in here?" asked Hermione. **

"**Oh, a fair few… Keep themselves t****o themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs… they know things… jus' don' let on much." **

"**D'you think that was a centaur**** we heard earlier?" said Harry.**

"I doubt it. Centaurs are more hard footed. You would have known if it were centaurs." Amelia commented.

"**Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before." **

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. **

Hermione shuddered once again. "I felt it too. It was an odd eerie feeling." Sirius sensing she was becoming fearful again gave her a little squeeze in comfort.

"It was most likely whoever was killing the unicorns." Narcissa said worriedly.

**He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm. **

"**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!" **

"NO! NEVILLE/DRACO!" Narcissa and Alice shouted, grabbing their boyfriends tightly.

"Quick Hagrid!" Lily yelled.

"**You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!****" **

"I hope you both listened to Hagrid." Dorea said worriedly.

"Of course Maman, it's not like we wanted to go anywhere. Knowing Neville and Draco were in danger, we were to stuck with fear to make an noise." Hermione assured her mother.

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them. **

"**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione. **

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Neville, Mia." Alice mumbled from where her face was hidden in Frank's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure Alice." Hermione replied.

"**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville… it's our fault he's here in the first place."**

Lily, Alice, Dorea and Augusta smiled.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. **

**What was going on? Where were the others? **

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. **

"Idiotic boy. He knows how dangerous the forest is. He shouldn't be pulling pranks and acting like an idiot. Someone could seriously have been hurt." Lucius growled.

No one disagreed with him.

"**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two**** were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups — Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done." **

"They shouldn't be going any further. He should lead them back to the castle and call for reinforcements." Minerva growled.

**So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. **

"**Look —" he murmured, holding out his**** arm to stop Malfoy. **

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

Everyone in the room leaned forward. Although they were scared for the children, they wanted to know what was hurting the unicorns.

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. **

**Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

Everyone paled.

"Shit." James said weakly but the whole room heard him.

The rooms' occupants were starting to look ill. Hermione was practically shaking. Sirius didn't know what to do so he just rubbed her arm in comfort.

"**AAAAAAAAAARGH!" **

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted — so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry — unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry — he couldn't move for fear. **

"Now isn't the time to freeze Harry." Charlus growled. "Get out of there!"

**Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire.**

"Not again! Why does it keep on hurting?" Lily was becoming hysterical. Juno popped back in the room and offered Lily a calming draught before popping back out.

None of the elders knew the answer and shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders. Turning to the time travellers for answers.

"You'll find out by the end of the book." Luna whispered. "It is extremely important that we not reveal anything, before you have read it."

**Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure. **

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. **

Henry gaped. "A centaur saved him. They normally stay away from wizarding politics. They don't get involved in our issues."

"**Are you all right?"**** said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. **

"**Yes — thank you — what **_**was **_**that?" **

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead. **

"**You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. **

"**My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his fr****ont legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back. **

Amelia gasped. "He's so lucky. Centaurs never let humans ride them. They think it's a travesty to be treated like horses or mules."

**There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.**

"**Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are y****ou doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" **

"**Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better." **

Everyone nodded. Harry needed to get away from there. No one dared interrupt they wanted to know what was going on.

"**What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Re****member, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" **

**Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice. **

**Bane kicked his back legs in anger. **

"**For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" **

**Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on. **

"**Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is ****lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." **

**And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. **

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. **

"**Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?" **

**Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. **

"**Harry Potter, do you know what ****unicorn blood is used for?" **

Most of the room shook their heads.

"It's rare that one would use it. It can heal someone who is an inch from death. To drink unicorn blood will leave you with a cursed life. In all honesty, I prefer death then being cursed." Henry explained.

Those who didn't understand before now paled. Why would someone want or do such a thing?

"**No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

"**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything**** to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." **

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. **

"**But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" **

"**It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" **

"**The ****Philosopher****'s Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who —" **

"**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" **

"Voldemort." Moody growled.

No one didn't disagree with Moody. Some still shuddered, at hearing the name. Hermione however, was still shaking in fear. Luna quickly got up and picked up a calming draught and handed it to Sirius to help feed it to Hermione. Once she had calmed down Luna continued to read.

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die." **

"**Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was **_**Vol- **_**" **

"**Harry! Harry, are you all right?" **

**Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her. **

Everyone looked towards Hermione for further explanation.

"I was so scared for him. All I saw was Draco running towards us with fear in his eyes. I thought the worse had happened to him" Hermione mumbled.

Everyone gave her nods of understanding while Lily smiled back at her weakly.

"**I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn'****s dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." **

"**This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." **

**Harry slid off his back. **

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have bee****n read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." **

"Wow." Amelia whispered in awe. "He basically just broke the centaur code of conduct for Harry. He'll be an outcast amongst his herd."

Everyone became upset at that. They were so thankful for Firenze's help but were upset that he risked his standing to help Harry.

**He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him. **

**Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. **

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

"He does that a lot when his trying to figure something out or if his trying to sort out his thoughts." Hermione commented. "He's best ideas and revelations come to the surface that way."

"**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort… and Voldemort's waiting in the forest… and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…" **

"**Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Volde****mort could hear them. **

**Harry wasn't listening.**

Luna giggled. "When Harry gets like that, he doesn't care about the outside world. Until he figures out what he needs to figure out, there is no talking to him."

"**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so… Bane was furious… he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen… They must show that Voldemort's coming back… Bane thinks Fi****renze should have let Voldemort kill me… I suppose that's written in the stars as well." **

"_**Will you stop saying the name!" **_**Ron hissed. **

"Get over it!" Alice hissed. "He's friend almost died and that is all he cares about?" she growled.

"**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "****then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off… Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." **

"Pessimist." Lily sighed.

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. **

"**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of, with Dumbledore a****round, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic." **

Minerva and Albus smiled at the dedication, Hermione showed them.

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over. **

"What now?" James groaned.

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it: **

_**Just in case.**_

"YES! He got it back! " James cheered. "Thanks professor."

"That was the end." Luna finished and handed the book over to Sirius.


	18. Chapter 16 - Through the Trapdoor

**A/N: **As always, thank you to those who have PM'd/reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

If you haven't read my last A/N, I'll just let you guys know once again.

After this book I may not be able to upload on a daily basis (as I have been for this book). Due to the upcoming Christmas holidays work will be quite busy and my first priority. I will be spending most of my free time writing, and will do my utmost to upload as much as I can. I will try for least two or three times a week but I apologize ahead if there is a time when I cannot upload anything.

This is the second to last chapter for book 1. I will try and upload the first chapter for the Book 2 as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything straight away.

As always, Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_** - Through the Trapdoor**

Sirius turned to the next chapter and paled. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Clearing his throat he pointed to the book and read "_**Chapter 16**_** - Through the Trapdoor**"

Hearing the chapter title, everyone groaned.

"Can't you guys catch a break?" Remus paled.

"When you're friends with Harry Potter, you ask yourself that same question quite often." Luna replied.

Lily paled at that but signalled for Sirius to continue reading.

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. **

**It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. **

All the teens groaned.

"Professors, is there any way we could have cooling charms in the classrooms when its summer. It's really distracting when we're trying to do exams." Amelia complained.

"She's right Albus. We should change that." Minerva commented.

Albus hummed in agreement and added it to his notes.

**They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell. **

**They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.**

This made the teens smile.

"We had to make a potato waltz." Narcissa frowned.

"Us too." Regulus said trying to remember.

"Professor Flitwick likes to rotate his teaching syllabuses. Our year was the tap dancing pineapples, yours the waltzing potato and the year after would be pirouetting carrots." Lily said.

"How do you know that?" Regulus asked.

"I've been tutoring first years in charms since third year. So I've been asking the professor on what I should be showing them." Lily answered.

"You should consider becoming a teacher Ms Evans. I hear great things from Fillius about your patience and tuition methods with the first years." Albus praised.

"My choices have changed since fifth year. I have thought about it sir but I'm still stuck in my career choices. I want to be an early childhood educator or a healer specializing in children health. I love working with children and that is my passion." Lily revealed.

"We'll discuss your options after the readings and see where your heart lies then." Minerva offered.

"Thanks professor." Lily grinned.

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. **

James grinned. His snuffbox was gold and encrusted with rubies and emeralds.

**Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.**

"Sev, that's a bit ironic isn't it?" Regulus snorted.

Severus shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. **

"That must have been irritating. Imagine trying to brew a potion with a snarky potions professor on your back and a constant pain in your forehead." Regulus winced.

No one disagreed with him there.

**Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

Everyone frowned at the reminder. Something dangerous was coming and Harry is going to be entering the trapdoor right into the centre of it.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry.**

"That's not true. I can't speak for Ron but I was worried as well, I just kept it hidden. School was my main priority at the time, because it was more real, something I can hold on to." Hermione whispered. She was upset that he didn't think she cared.

"That's what being a student is about, worrying about your next exam. Not worrying if some dark wizard is going to come bursting in to the school to steal a stone." Alice assured her.

"Alice is right Mia. Don't beat yourself up over it, everyone copes differently. Your way of coping is seeking something tangible and real. If it means books and studying, then by all means do it. Don't let anyone guilt you in to changing." Regulus smiled.

Hermione nodded in understanding and signaled for Sirius to continue reading.

**The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams,**

Lily sighed. She hated to see her baby boy suffering. If only she was there to help him fix it. James smiled softly at her sensing her train of thought and gave her hand a little squeeze.

**and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

"It does get a bit like that towards the end of the year but it's worth it in the end." Amelia commented.

**Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.**

Everyone laughed at the_ 'Batty old wizards' _comment. It was refreshing to see him in normal teenager mode**.**

**When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn****'t help cheering with the rest.**

All the teens in the room cheered with him.

"**That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione **

"Wouldn't be surprised, it was easy for you. You're like a sponge; you soak up everything you read. However for us normal humans, it's much more difficult." Narcissa teased her cousin, making everyone laugh.

Hermione just stuck out her tongue in reply.

**as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." **

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward,**

"Moony/Lily does that too" said the Marauders, Alice and Amelia

**but Ron said this made him feel ill,**

"Any talk that doesn't involve Quidditch, chess or food; makes him ill." Alice said rolling her eyes.

**so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. **

"We do that too. He loves it." James grinned

"I've always loved the giant squid. He's so mesmerizing when he comes out to play." Luna said dreamily, and then went back to humming softly.

Everyone smiled at Luna and eccentricities.

"**No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerfu****l, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."**

Alice rolled her eyes at her tactless relative. He's friend is clearly troubled; does he have no sense at all? It was really grating on her. She hoped that he started showing some form of redemption soon.

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

"**I wish I knew what this **_**means**_**!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this." **

_Me too._ The majority of the room thought to themselves.

"**Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. **

"**I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warni****ng… it means danger's coming…" **

Everyone knew it was coming and they were not looking forward to reading about it.

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. **

"Why that little..." Alice started cursing under her breath. Frank sighed rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

Everyone else frowned at his attitude.

"**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe ****as long as Dumbledore's around.**

Albus smiled at how much faith they had in him.

**Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"I guess that means Neville better start practicing for England." Hermione whispered to Luna who snorted in agreement**.**

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."**

Everyone turned to look at her in amusement. No one was that dedicated, not even Remus and Lily.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and hid her face behind a cushion.

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. **

Albus' eyes narrowed at the mention of the owl but remained silent.

**Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy… never… but… **

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. **

"**Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

"**I've just th****ought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." **

Frank's eyes went wide in understanding. "The dragon egg." he thought out loud.

Everyone was shocked but they too quickly understood Frank's train of thought.

"**Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. **

"When he gets like that you need to be prepared to keep up. He's really fast and I was so unfit back then." Hermione pouted.

Everyone laughed at her expense.

"**Don't you think it's a bit odd,"**** said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? **

"Not very many, to be able to get access to one is very rare. Nesting mothers are very protective of their eggs." Sirius answered.

"It is quite coincidental, that Hagrid came upon a dragon egg. The person he got it from must have known Hagrid wanted one or had a weakness for dragons." Regulus said.

**Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" **

"**What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. **

"He's not very bright is he? Even with an explanation he can't catch on." Amelia frowned.

"That's just… Ron." Luna and Hermione said simultaneously with fond smiles.

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. **

"**Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

Everyone who was friends with Hagrid smiled fondly.

"**Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off. **

"**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I'****ve got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" **

"**Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." **

Charlus winced. "The Hogs Head. If the person was Quirrell, he would have known that was where Hagrid frequented."

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. **

"**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head **

Hermione and Luna giggled. _Funny folk, he's got that right_.Both girls were thinking of Mundungus Fletcher cross dressing in their fourth/fifth year.

— **that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." **

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" **

"**Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures**** I took after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… **

Everyone became nervous instantly. Hagrid was notorious for his drinking habits.

**yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…" **

"**And did he — did he seem inter****ested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. **

"**Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go ****straight off ter sleep —" **

Instantly the room was in an uproar.

"Albus we really should have a word with Hagrid and his drinking habits." Henry signed.

"I agree, it is getting out of hand." Charlus said massaging the bridge of his nose.

Albus hummed his agreement and made note on his parchment.

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. **

"As he should be." Moody growled.

"**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?" **

"You should have told a teacher." Minerva frowned.

"We did but they didn't believe us." Hermione replied.

Lily sighed. "And now, you're going to go down the trap door."

Hermione just grinned sheepishly, much to the dismay of the others in the room.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds. **

"**We've got to**** go to Dumbledore," said Harry. ****"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, a****nd it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"**

"He's never been to Dumbledore's office?" James said looking faint.

Lily smacked him with a cushion "It's a good thing. It mean's his not doing it on purpose, unlike you."

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction.**

"That would be helpful. Not everyone knows where you are sir, it would be helpful if they need to speak to you about something." Frank commented.

"I'll see that it gets done." Albus said making another note.

**They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

"Err... the twins?" Narcissa giggled.

Hermione cheeks coloured and stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Well Ron should have known to ask them. They are his brothers." She defended.

Everyone laughed at that, but slowly sobered at the reminder of what was to come.

"**We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. **

"**What are you three doing inside?" **

"Uh oh. Three guesses who." Moody sniggered.

Minerva glared at the Auror who just grinned in reply.

"Sexual tension much?" Sirius said to Hermione.

However, everyone but the bickering two heard the comment. The teens were all snickering, whilst the elders just rolled their eyes at their friends.

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. **

"**We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought. **

Hermione blushed when the others snickered. "I was starting to panic and if Harrys scar was anything to go by, I knew we were short for time." Everyone sobered up hearing that comment.

"**See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Wh****y?" **

"Not very many people would want to see the headmaster; they usually would go to their head of house. It would have been highly suspicious to me." Minerva replied.

**Harry swallowed — now what? **

"**It's sort of secret,"**** he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. **

Everyone winced at that.

"Minnie doesn't like secrets." James said grimacing.

Said Professor narrowed her eyes at him. James nervously hid behind Lily who rolled her eyes.

"**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." **

"Luck isn't on your side is it?" Regulus groaned.

"That's Harry's luck. When it gets bad, it gets really bad; though when it's good it's very good." Luna replied.

"**He's **_**gone**_**?" said Harry frantically. "**_**Now?**_**" **

"**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – " **

"**But this is important." **

"**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" **

"My students are always much more important than the Ministry of Magic, Minerva." Albus replied.

"I know that Albus, I must have just been very suspicious of their behavior. I probably didn't think problems of first years would have warranted important enough to see the headmaster at the time. A request from the Ministry would have been much more urgent at the time."

"**Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor — it's about the ****Philosopher****'s Stone —" **

Everyone but Minerva burst out laughing.

"That must have shocked you." Albus chuckled.

"I would have paid to see her expression on her face." Charlus gasped.

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. **

Once again the room was in stitches.

"**How do you know —?" she spluttered. **

"That is quite an accomplishment. It takes a lot to shock her after dealing with these boys." Henry mused.

"We try." The marauders said simultaneously and bowed, much to everyone's amusement.

"**Professor, I think — I **_**know **_**— that Sn— that someone'****s going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." **

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest ****assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"And these three are going to get through the protections, in spite of what I just said." Minerva sighed.

Hermione just grinned back sheepishly.

"**But Professor —" **

"**Potter, I know what I'****m talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." **

"But they didn't." Henry said highly entertained.

**But they didn't. **

"Of course not, knowing something so big is happening; I don't think any of us would be able to enjoy the rest of the day." Augusta said smiling fondly.

"**It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going th****rough the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." **

Albus chuckled. "Yes he would have gotten a lovely surprise. It's very rare I would go and see the minister unless it is urgent or for important matters."

"**But what can we —" **

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round. **

**Snape was standing there. **

All the teens groaned.

"**Good afternoon,"**** he said smoothly. **

**They stared at him. **

"**You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile. **

"You know how to smile?" Regulus said in mock shock.

All the teens stared at Severus in wonder. Hermione and Luna were giggling in to their hands.

"**We were —" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say. **

"**You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more p****oints, can it?" **

**Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. **

"**Be warned, Potter — any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." **

"Sev, must you be so mean?" Narcissa sighed.

**He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. **

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. **

"**Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape — wait outside the staff room and follow him i****f he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that." **

"**Why me?" **

"It's obvious, isn't it? You can pretend to be waiting for a professor. '_Professor Sprout, I think I got question Eight C wrong__'_." James said with a panicky expression and high squeaky voice.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and flicked her wand. James was suddenly dressed in a very short black dress showing his hairy legs and strappy black heels.

Much to James' dismay he got wolf whistles and cat calls from the other males. Everyone else was in stitches.

"Nice pins Prongs." Sirius snickered.

James in reply threw a cushion at Sirius' face.

"**It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I t****hink I got question fourteen **_**b **_**wrong… '"**

Once again the room laughed at the predictability.

Hermione crossed her arms with a pout on her lips.

"**Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. **

"**And we'****d better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on." **

**But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper. **

The Marauders, Hermione and Luna shuddered. They all knew too well what would happen when Minerva lost her temper.

"Why didn't they use the cloak? Minnie would have been looking out for them." Sirius whined.

"**I suppose you think yo****u're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" **

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in. **

"**I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me w****hat I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." **

"**Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. **

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. **

"Uh oh. James gets that look in her eye too when he's up to something." Remus mused.

"**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." **

Lily groaned and whacked James with a cushion. "ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screeched.

"**You're mad!" said Ron. **

"**You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!" **

"**SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it**** was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! **

Hermione and Luna shuddered. Unbeknownst to them, the elders all saw the change in body language.

_That couldn't really happen could it?_ Charlus thought as he worriedly bit the inside of his cheek. _Not with Albus there. But what if something were to happen to Albus?_

**Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" **

"That's a very inspiring speech and he's right though." Henry muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

No one disagreed with Harry or Henry.

**He glared at them. **

"**You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. **

"**I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "****It's just lucky I got it back."**

"It's not luck. It's called Dumbles." Sirius snickered.

"**But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron. **

"**All — all three of us?" **

"Honestly, with friends like them, he'd think they'd let him go alone?" Amelia asked.

"**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" **

"**Of course not," said Hermione ****briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…" **

"**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." **

"**Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told**** me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." **

Everyone looked at her in awe. Charlus, Dorea and James smiled proudly.

"A hundred and twelve percent?" Alice asked looking very impressed. "Lily only got A hundred and five and Charms is her best subject."

Hermione blushed but replied. "Life was different back then for me. Not having many friends I turned to books for comfort. I felt like I had something to prove to the pure-blood supremacists and myself that I can be just as good as them. That I wasn't worth nothing."

Luna smiled sadly and gave her best friend a cuddle. She had always known that her friend was a real softy inside. It hurt her to be reminded of the pain she went through during her younger years.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. **

"I doubt any of the enchantments will be in first year material. But knowing you three so far, anything is possible." Charlus chuckled.

Hermione smirked.

"You look like Luc, when you do that." Regulus shuddered, making Lucius smirk as well.

"I picked it up from Draco. Seeing it all the time must have stuck" Hermione grinned. "Though, we are related though distantly."

**Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. **

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. **

"**Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. ****He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy — he didn't feel much like singing. **

"I don't think Fluffy would appreciate it either. Harry's a terrible singer." Luna giggled.

"Must take after Prongs. He's horrid." Sirius mused. James threw two cushions in Sirius direction.

"You aren't so great either, Sirius." Hermione teased.

"What? when?" Sirius coloured brightly, clearly embarrassed.

"Fifth book." She grinned cheekily.

Sirius pouted. This made the room laugh at both James and Sirius' expense.

**He ran back down to the common room. **

"**We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own —" **

Sirius caught the eye of the other Marauders with that evil glint in his eye. They all nodded as Remus made note of their idea.

Dorea rubbed her temple in annoyance. She was not looking forward to receiving another letter from Hogwarts.

"**What are you do****ing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. **

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody growled, making the room jump in their seats.

Everyone scowled at him because he had been silent for the last few minutes and had scared them all.

**Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom. **

"Oh Neville." Alice smiled fondly.

"**Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putt****ing the cloak behind his back. **

"That wasn't obvious at all." Remus chuckled.

**Neville stared at their guilty faces. **

All the teens snorted. The Elders looked very amused.

"**You're going out again," he said. **

"**No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" **

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep. **

"**You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." **

"**You don't understand," said**** Harry, "this is important." **

"Why do I have a feeling Neville was meant to go with you too?" Severus observed. "I mean he was there when you discovered Fluffy. It was like it was a sign he was supposed to help you."

"You know what Severus, you might be right." Hermione replied "You'll see why but at the time we didn't see that and wanted to get to the stone as quickly as we could."

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. **

"**I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand i****n front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!" **

"Oh Neville." Alice smiled fondly.

"_**Neville**_**, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot —" **

"Don't call him an idiot!" Alice growled.

"**Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville.**** "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" **

"That's very admirable; he's standing up to them, his own friends." Henry smiled proudly.

"But I don't think that's what the meant when they said to stand up for himself." Frank chuckled.

"**Yes, but not to **_**us**_**," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." **

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight. **

"**Go on then, try and hit m****e!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" **

**Harry turned to Hermione. **

"When in doubt turn to Harry or Mia. And in this case it would be Mia." Luna giggled.

Making the others smile at her in amusement.

"**Do **_**something**_**," he said desperately. **

**Hermione stepped forward. **

"**Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." **

**She raised her wand. **

"_**Petrificus Totalus!**_**" she cried, pointing it at Neville. **

"You cursed him." Alice said shocked.

Hermione nodded guiltily. "I apologised the next day. He was fine once we explained, he looked so crushed. I wouldn't ever hurt him intentionally."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Regulus winced.

"If you had the time, would you have explained?" Dorea asked.

"Of course, but like Severus said, it was like he was meant to come with us." She replied.

"Ron?" Alice said cautiously.

"Could be I can't be sure. Ron has a lot of influence over Harry's choices and decisions, although he won't openly admit it. Harry likes to make he's decisions around those he cares about. It's the first friend thing, not wanting to lose them or disappoint them. Me personally, I must have gone with Harry's body language and sensed he did not want anyone else interfering."

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. **

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. **

Hermione stared down and Valentina, trying to not let her guilt get her.

"**What've you done to him?" Harry whispered. **

"**It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." **

"At least you had time to apologise." Narcissa smiled.

Hermione smiled back sadly.

"**We had to, Neville, n****o time to explain," said Harry.**

"**You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. **

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen.**

Everyone from the past became nervous. _Not a good sign at all_.

**In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. **

"It's always like that when you're sneaking around and trying to be quick about it." Charlus mused.

The marauders nodded in agreement.

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top. **

"**Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispere****d in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything. **

"I'm sure if they weren't in a hurry, nothing would have stopped them in giving her a good kick." Regulus grinned.

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip. **

"He seems to always know when someone is up to something. It's like he has a sense about it." James said nervously. "Don't know how you're going to get passed him."

"**Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked blac****k eyes. ****"Know you're t****here, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" **

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

"**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." **

"Peeves would never call Filch." Frank grinned. "You might be ok."

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

"That's usually his best ones but the well planned ones… well you know how that goes." Hermione smiled.

"**Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." **

Everyone's eyes went wide, including the elders.

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. **

"**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invis****ible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir." **

"**I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight." **

"**I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I****'ll not bother you." **

"That was..." Regulus said in awe.

"…AWESOME!" The Marauders shouted.

All the other teens too were very impressed. The elders however, were very amused.

**And he scooted off. **

"_**Brilliant**_**, Harry!" whispered Ron. **

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.**

Once again the room becomes silent. The first years are about to embark upon another dangerous mission.

"**Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got ****past Fluffy." **

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two. **

"He's going to give you the 'I'm a noble git' speech isn't he?" Remus asked, already understanding what type of person Harry was.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"**If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." **

"**Don't be stupid," said Ron. **

"**We're coming," said Hermione. **

"They haven't come this far to let you do it all on your own son." Charlus smiled fondly.

**Harry pushed the door open. **

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. **

"Oh Merlin," Lily whimpered softly and buried her head in James' shoulder.

"**What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. **

"**Looks like a harp," said Ron. "****Snape must have left it there."**

"I don't think Severus is a Harp type of person." Regulus snickered.

"Even so, Severus' wouldn't be so careless to leave the harp behind." Lucius added.

"**It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…" **

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. **

"**Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cl****oak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" **

"How very chivalrous of him. Shining knight in amour, he is." Moody growled.

"**No, I don't!"**

"**All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. **

"**What can you see?" Hermione said**** anxiously. **

"**Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." **

"How will you get back up?" Augusta asked wide eyed.

"If it doesn't mention it in the book, I will tell you." Hermione replied.

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. **

"Of course he'd want to go first." Lily muttered in to James' shoulder.

"**You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Her****mione so she can keep him asleep." **

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. **

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. **

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?" **

"**Right," said Ron. **

"**See you in a minute, I hope…" **

"Not the time to be pessimistic Harry." Amelia snapped.

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and — FLUMP. **

"I'm sorry but, Flump?" Charlus said nervously.

"You'll see Mr Potter." Luna replied.

**With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. **

"Professor Sprouts, protection." Lucius said.

"**It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" **

"Whatever he landed on was not there for a soft landing. They are trying to keep the stone safe, not help the thief." Moody growled.

**Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry. **

"**What's this stuff?" were his first words. **

"**Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!" **

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. **

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief; last thing they wanted was for Fluffy to wake up before they were all down there.

"**We must be miles under the s****chool," she said. **

"**Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. **

"_**Lucky**_**!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" **

Moody was very impressed "Always be aware of your surroundings."

**She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. **

"Devil's Snare!" Everyone shouted. Moody however shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them. **

"**Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is — it's Devil's Snare!" **

"Quick light a fire!" Alice screeched

"**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to sto****p the plant from curling around his neck. **

"**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. **

"**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest. **

"**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… what did Profe****ssor Sprout say? — it likes the dark and the damp." **

"**So light a fire!" Harry choked. **

"**Yes — of course — but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. **

Sirius stopped reading and looked at the girl beside him with amusement. "No wood?"

Hermione whacked him on the arm with a cushion and signalled for him to continue reading.

"**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" **

"**Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of**** the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.**

Everyone snickered at the reminder. Severus mock glared at her which she stuck her tongue out in reply.

**In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. **

"**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. **

"No wood honestly?" Sirius said still very amused.

"I grew up as a muggle, not everything was accessible to me through magic. I forget sometimes." Hermione defended. "I was twelve at the time. Even now I try not to do everything by magic, I don't want to become lazy and forget my roots."

"It's okay Mia, I forget too. Yes magic is great for something, but the things can be done by hand just effectively." Lily said with a smile.

Alice frowned. "That's why you said Neville, should've been there. That's a first year plant and you said he was one of the best. He was aware of Fluffy; all you had to do was clue him in on the stone. He could have helped you."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"**Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis — 'there's no wood,' **_**honestly**_**." **

"**This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. **

"Harry, being the peace maker" Luna smiled.

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough… **

"There wasn't." Hermione quickly assured the elders who suddenly looked faint.

"**Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. **

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. **

"**Do you think it's a ghost?" **

"**I don't know… sounds l****ike wings to me." **

"**There's light ahead — I can see something moving." **

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. **

"**Do you think they'll attack us i****f we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"**Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at on****ce… well, there's no other choice… I'll run." **

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. **

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. **

"That's too simple of a spell. It seems each stage of protection is created to delay the intruder." Henry commented.

"**Now what?" said Ron. **

"**These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. **

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —**_**glittering**_**? **

"**They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're**_**keys**_**! Winged keys — look carefully. **

"Professor Flitwick's, Protection." Lily said in realisation.

**So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "… yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" **

"Is it just me or it looks like it's specifically designed for someone like Harry?" Narcissa frowned. "It's a not coincidence that he's a seeker and this one is designed using flying keys and brooms, is it?"

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Charlus observed. "Pomonas, could have been Neville, Fillius is probably Harry."

"Which I hope is not the case." Dorea glared pointedly at Albus.

Albus shook his head and put his hands up in defence. "I highly doubt it Dorea, it may only be just a coincidence. You know I would never endanger my students intentionally."

"**But there are **_**hundreds **_**of them!" **

**Ron examined the lock on the door. **

"**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle." **

"Well what do you know, he has some observational skills." Alice commented. "He's not totally clueless."

**They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, **

"Even you?" James asked his sister.

Hermione nodded with a faint smile.

"I guess you have some hope yet." He grinned excitedly.

Hermione suddenly looked a little green at the reminder, much to everyone's amusement.

**soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. **

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole. **

"**That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side." **

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom. **

Everyone in the room winced.

"**We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermio****ne, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!" **

"Good, team work." Henry said approvingly.

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. **

Everyone in the room cheered.

Hearing Valentina's soft whimpers, everyone quickly shushed each other and quietened down. However, she just turned her head the other way and continued to sleep on.

"You're all okay. She's slept through louder. She's probably having a vivid dream." Hermione assured everyone.

Sirius smiled and continued to read.

**They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. **

"**Ready?" Harry a****sked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. **

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. **

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, **

"Chess, what a coincidence. Couldn't be designed for Ron, could it?" Dorea glared at Albus

Albus winced and stared at the parchment in front of him. _What was he thinking in the future?_

**behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

"That's kind of creepy, when you think about it." Amelia shuddered.

"Try seeing it in person." Hermione replied.

"**Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. **

"**It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." **

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door. **

"**How?" said Hermione nervously. **

"**I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." **

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. **

"Minnie's Protection." James grinned. Minerva just sighed, she just couldn't be bothered anymore.

"**Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other ****two. **

"**This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…" **

Everyone gasped at that.

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —" **

"We weren't offended."

"**We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." **

"**Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go**** there instead of that castle."**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. **

Alice was impressed. _Let's see if he can redeem himself._

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. **

"**White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes… look…" **

**A white pawn had moved forward two squares. **

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost? **

"Don't even think it Harry." Lily implored.

"**Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right." **

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. **

Everyone gasped.

"Exactly like wizards' chess." Augusta paled.

"**Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bish****op, Hermione, go on." **

**Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. **

**Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger.**

Dorea quickly turned her head towards Hermione in worry.

"We were fine. Ron wasn't going to let anything happen to us. He's the best for a reason."

This didn't placate Dorea but she calmed down somewhat.

**He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. **

"**We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…" **

**The white queen turned her blank face toward him. **

"**Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken." **

"NO!" Alice yelled. Frank wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"**NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. **

"**That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" **

"**But —" **

"**D****o you want to stop Snape or not?" **

"**Ron —" **

"**Look, if you don't hurry up,**** he'll already have the Stone!"**

"I must admit he's arse, but I've been impressed so far." Regulus said approvingly.

No one disagreed with him.

**There was no alternative. **

"**Ready?****" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go — now, don't hang around once you've won." **

**He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor — Hermione screamed but stayed on her square — the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. **

Alice whimpered softly. Yes he was a ponce but he was her cousin and it didn't matter.

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. **

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. **

"You didn't check on him?" Alice stared wide eyed.

"They couldn't risk it. The board could have reformed and we'd have to start all over again." Luna replied.

**With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. **

"**What if he's —?" **

"**He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's nex****t?" **

"**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." **

**They had reached another door. **

"**All right?" Harry whisp****ered. **

"**Go on." **

**Harry pushed it open. **

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." **

"That would have been Quirrell's protection; and it had already been knocked out. Being a DADA teacher, it would have been his forte." Lucius sneered.

"Quirrell was the one who alerted everyone about the troll at Halloween. How did anyone not see it earlier, what was he doing in the dungeons in the first place?" Frank added.

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. **

"Severus' protection." Narcissa commented. "Judging by the bottles, you'll have to drink something to get across."

Severus smirked. It was definitely something he would have done.

"**Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" **

**They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. **

"**Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked**** over her shoulder to read it: **

_**Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, **_

_**Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, **_

_**One among us seven will let you move ahead, **_

_**Another will transport the drinker back instead, **_

_**Two among our number hold only nettle wine, **_

_**Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. **_

_**Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, **_

_**To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: **_

_**First, however slyly the poison tries to hide **_

_**You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; **_

_**Second, different are those who stand at either end, **_

_**But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; **_

_**Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, **_

_**Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; **_

_**Fourth, the second left and the second on the right **_

_**Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. **_

"Of course, a riddle." Remus smiled weakly. "And undoubtedly, this would suit Mia."

"Do you think you can figured it out?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe, if I had the bottles and the riddle in front of me. Lily could probably solve it a little faster than me but I'd need a little more time. Obviously it being Severus' specialty he'd be able to do it in no time at all."

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. **

"_**Brilliant**_**," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." **

"I definitely will." Dorea said shaking her head. "It's a good thing you were there."

"**But so will we, won't we?" **

"He doubts me." Hermione mocked gasped, causing everyone to laugh.

"**Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: ****three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." **

"**But how do we know which to drink?" **

"**Give me a minute." **

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. **

"How long was that?" Severus asked.

"It was probably five minutes."

"Impressive."

"**Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through ****the black fire — toward the Stone." **

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle. **

"**There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." **

Everyone groaned.

"He goes in there alone?" Charlus said faintly.

Hermione and Luna nodded.

The Potter family and Lily paled instantly.

**They looked at each other. **

"**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" **

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. **

"**You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get**** Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy — go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really." **

Hermione sighed. "He really does underestimate himself. He doesn't realise how brave and powerful he is."

"**But Harry — what if You-Know-Who's with him?" **

"**Well — I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again." **

Lily and The Potters scowled at that. _It shouldn't have to be this way._

**Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. **

"_**Hermione!" **_

"**Harry — you're a great wizard, you know." **

"**I'm not as good as you," said Ha****rry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. **

"Prat" Hermione muttered.

"**Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry —**_**be careful! **_**"**

"**You drink first," said Harry. "****You are sure which is which, aren't you?" **

"**Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. **

"**It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously. **

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "Still being a noble git."

"**No — but it's like ice." **

"**Quick, go, before it wears off." **

"**Good luck — take care." **

"**GO!" **

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. **

Everyone felt relieved somewhat, but knew there was still more to come.

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. **

"**Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. **

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. **

**There was already someone there — but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"That's the end. Here Prongs, it's your turn." Sirius said handing the book over to James. James took it with shaking hands.

The tension in the room was growing once again.


	19. Chapter 17 - The Man with Two Faces

**A/N: **As always, thank you to those who have PM'd/reviewed/favourited/followed me and my story.

This chapter is dedicated to **bethanxo**. I had a very horrible day at work and reading her very enthusiastic and peppy review it made me smile like a goofball. Thanks again for the chat!

We are finally at the end of book one YAY! If you haven't read my last A/N, I'll just let you guys know once again.

After this book I may not be able to upload on a daily basis (as I have been for this book). Due to the upcoming Christmas holidays it will be a bit harder for me to spend time writing. I will do my utmost to upload as much as I can. I will try for least two or three times a week. I will try and upload the first chapter for the Book 2 as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything straight away.

As always, Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

**Actual text from the original books will be made in bold. Only character dialogue will be in normal text.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters; all rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_** - The Man with Two Faces**

James cleared his throat and with a confused expression read. **"Chapter 17 – The Man with Two Faces."**

"Two faces. Is that metaphorically speaking?" Lucius asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said nervously.

**It was Quirrell. **

"QUIRRELL!" Sirius yelled. "Wait til I get my hands on that–" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Alice had silenced him. He sent her a glare and make a rude hand gesture, when he noticed Hermione was shaking once again. He took a deep calming breath and pulled her to his side in comfort.

The rest of the room however, was in an uproar. People were shouting, growling and mumbling threats under their breath.

"I was right!" Regulus smirked.

"No one doubted you Reg." Narcissa sighed and signaled James to continue before it went on any longer.

"_**You!" **_**gasped Harry. **

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. **

"**Me,"**** he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter." **

"**But I thought — Snape —" **

"**Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? **

**So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" **

"It's the ones you least suspect. Sometimes it the quiet and innocent looking ones you need to look out for." Frank growled.

"Yeah, look at Mia." Severus smirked.

Everyone laughed at the reminder of Hermione's innocent but deadly attitude. It was true, she didn't seem like the type to hurt a fly but it was already known not to anger her or you'll meet the end of her wand.

Sirius, James and Regulus shifted in their seats uneasily. James and Sirius had experienced a very strong stinging hex whilst after making a fool of themselves, dancing around the room. The Black brothers however, were still wearing opposing house colors and James was still his is short black dress with strappy heels.

James quickly continued reading before people decided to comment on his footwear.

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. **

"**But Snape tried to kill me!" **

"As much as the Severus dislikes Harry, I doubt he was trying to kill him. Severus has too much respect for our friendship from when we were children." Lily smiled hopefully at her childhood friend.

Severus smiled weakly and gave her a nod.

Sirius who had previously been silenced waved his arms around to get her attention. Alice rolled her eyes and flicked her wand to let him speak again. Sirius grinned and blew her a kiss but remained silent for fear of being silenced again.

"**No, no, no. **_**I **_**tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. **

Everyone grinned at that incident. It was definitely one to remember.

"Thanks Mimi." James said getting up to give his sister a hug.

Hermione smiled. "It was no problem at all. You would have done the same if you were in my position."

**She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." **

James nodded his head in thanks in Severus' direction. Lily however, practically tackled Severus on to the floor with a hug. Everyone in the room erupted in laughter. After a while Lily finally let go of him and they returned to their seats. James shook his head at his over exuberant girlfriend and continued to read.

"**Snape was trying to **_**save **_**me?" **

"**Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying**** to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he **_**did **_**make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." **

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. **

"Don't you dare!" Lily yelled angrily.

Growls and hisses could be heard from every corner of the room.

James' hands were shaking in anger his voice trembling as he continued to read on.

"**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd ****seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." **

"_**You **_**let the troll in?"**

The growling and the hissing got louder.

"**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the**** chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

"**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to ex****amine this interesting mirror."**

"Mirror?" Augusta asked confusedly.

"Probably the Mirror of Erised. The mirror played too big of a role, earlier in the book was too big to be forgotten so easily. Professor Dumbledore said it was being moved. It must have been moved down to the chamber." Frank answered.

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. **

"You're were correct Mr Longbottom. This is probably Albus' protection." Moody said gruffly. "I can see what you all mean earlier, that it is coincidental that the methods of protection a familiar to them."

"**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmure****d, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…" **

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. **

"Stall him, keeping distracting him from working out how to use it." Moody grunted with approval.

"**I saw you and Snape in the forest —" he blurted out. **

"**Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me**** by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me — as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…" **

Growling and hissing once again could be heard.

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. **

"**I see the Stone… I'm presenting it to my master… but where is it?" **

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He **_**had **_**to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror. **

"**But Snape a****lways seemed to hate me so much." **

"That was our fault. Sorry son." James said sheepishly.

"**Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you **_**dead**_**."**

Lily smiled weakly at her friend. She was right.

"**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing — I thought Snape was threatening you…" **

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. **

"**Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my**** master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —" **

Everyone tensed up at that.

"Voldemort was at Hogwarts?" Henry growled. "How did anyone not notice?"

"**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. **

"**He is with me where****ver I go," said Quirrell quietly.**

"The man with two faces…" Lucius mumbled to himself

"**I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. The****re is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it… Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me."**

**Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, **

"That would explain why he was at the Leaky when they saw him. He was going to try and break in to Gringotts." Alice said fearfully.

"I guess Gringotts isn't so safe after all, if he got away." Amelia replied.

"It's not as safe as it's led to be." Luna said with a slight smile. Everyone gave her a curious look. "You'll see." She said much to their dismay.

**he was most displeased. He punished me… decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…" **

Lucius gasped in realization. He caught Luna's eye and scratched the back of his head quickly. Luna gave a subtle nod and continued to hum dreamily. Fear quickly flashed in his eyes but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley — how could he have been so stupid? He'd **_**seen **_**Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron. **

**Quirrell cursed under his breath. **

"**I don't understand… is the Stone **_**inside **_**the mirror? Should I break it?"**

**Harry's mind was racing. **

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to? **

Albus smiled. "I think he's got it."

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. **

"**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" **

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. **

"**Use the boy… Use ****the boy…" **

"WHAT!" Lily screeched.

Lily, Alice, Amelia, Narcissa, Augusta and Dorea grabbed on to their partners in shock.

"James let me read." Hermione whispered. James handed it over and wrapped his arms around Lily burying his face in her hair.

**Quirrell rounded on Harry. **

"**Yes — Potter — come here." **

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. **

"**Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." **

**Harry walked toward him. **

_**I must lie**_**, he thought desperately**_**. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**_

"It's harder said than done." Moody growled. "Voldemort is an accomplished legilimens. He won't be able to lie to him."

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. **

Lucius felt ill, knowing what was under that turban.

**He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. **

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket — and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow — incredibly —**_**he'd gotten the Stone. **_

"That was awesome sir." Regulus said in awe.

"How'd that happen?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." His brother replied with a grin.

"Now your sounding like them." He pouted.

"**Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?****" **

**Harry screwed up his courage. **

"**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I — I've won**** the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"Believable but due to the circumstances, I don't think it's going to work with Voldemort there." Charlus said.

**Quirrell cursed again. **

"**Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the ****Philosopher****'s Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? **

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. **

"**He lies… He lies…" **

"Shit."

"Sirius." Dorea scolded.

"Sorry." But he didn't sound sorry at all.

"**Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?" **

**The high voice spoke again. **

"**Let me speak to him… face-to-face****…" **

"**Master, you are not strong enough!" **

"**I have strength enough… for this…" **

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. **

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, **

Everyone gasped (other than Lucius, Luna and Hermione).

**the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

Hermione and Luna shuddered.

"That's really disgusting." Narcissa said looking green.

"Try seeing with your own eyes." Luna replied.

"The twins." Sirius said horrified.

"What about the twins?" Alice asked worriedly.

"They bewitched snowballs to bounce on Quirrell's turban at Christmas. So, technically, they were throwing snow balls at Voldemort's face." Said Frank realizing what Sirius meant.

Everyone including the elders burst out in laughter.

"**Harry Potter…" it whispered. **

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. **

"**See what I have become?" the face sa****id. "Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body… **

Everyone looked disgusted at the reminder.

**but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… **

"And they're idiots for doing so." Henry growled.

**Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" **

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward. **

"**Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me… **

"Never!" Everyone yelled at the book.

**or you'll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy…" **

"LIAR! I would never beg you for mercy." James snarled. Lily was too busy sobbing in to his shoulder.

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. **

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. **

"**How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unl****ess you want her to have died in vain." **

"**NEVER!" **

The Potters and Lily smiled proudly. It takes a lot to stand up to anyone, but you're parents/grandparents murder is another thing. Especially at 11 years of age.

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened — he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes. **

"What?" Dorea gasped. Everyone was also confused.

"**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck — **

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON/GRANDSON!" The Potters and Lily yelled.

**Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. **

"**Master, I cannot hold him — my hands — my hands!" **

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny. **

"**Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort. **

"Not my baby." Lily whimpered softly.

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, **

Everyone tensed up at that.

**but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face — **

"**AAAARGH!" **

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain — his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off — the pain in Harry's head was building — he couldn't see — he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!" **

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down… down… down… **

"That must be you Albus. You've returned from the ministry." Charlus said his voice shaking.

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. **

"Huh?" Remus asked confused.

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

"He almost died and his thinking about Quidditch." Amelia face palmed. "He's definitely your son James."

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him. **

"Thank you Albus/Sir." said Dorea and Lily. James and Charlus also nodded their thanks but they were still in shock.

"**Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. **

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —" **

"**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone." **

"**Then who does? Sir, I —" **

"**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." **

Everyone laughed imagining the headmaster being thrown out.

"Headmaster or not, she will." Albus chuckled

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. **

The Potters and Lily smiled sadly at that. It was nice to know that he had great friends.

"**Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dunge****ons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it." **

Everyone once again laughed at that. Even Minerva looked very amused.

"**How long have I been in here?" **

"**Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved y****ou have come round, they have been extremely worried." **

"Of course we were. After what we went through and not knowing what was in the chamber. We didn't know what to think." Hermione said shaking her head.

"**But sir, the Stone —" **

"**I see you are not to**** be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say." **

"**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?" **

"**We must have crossed i****n midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you." **

"**It was **_**you**_**." **

"**I feared I might be too late." **

Everyone tensed at the reminder. Lily and Dorea whimpered softly.

"**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –" **

"He didn't mean the stone Harry. He meant you." Henry chuckled.

"That's the way Harry is, never thinking of himself only of others." Luna said.

"You got that right. Self-sacrificing, noble prat he is." Hermione added.

"**Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." **

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"**Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —" **

"**Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. **

Everyone looked at the headmaster slightly amused. Albus' eye just twinkled in reply.

"**You **_**did **_**do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best." **

"**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" **

"**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will d****ie." **

"That's really sad." Alice said

No one disagreed with her there.

Albus' lost his twinkle knowing his friends were due to pass.

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. **

"**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, b****ut to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, **_**very **_**long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." **

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. **

"Awkward…" Sirius sang. "Ouch!" he yelped. He had a received whack in the arm from Hermione.

Everyone else looked on amused.

"**Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking… sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —" **

"**Call him Voldemort,**** Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." **

Hermione and Luna grinned at their headmaster. They loved quoting him when people were afraid to say the name.

"**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try o****ther ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share… not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as ****little mercy to his followers as his enemies. **

"If that's the case why would anyone want to follow such a person?" Alice asked.

"It's the power that draws them to him." Lucius replied. "I've seen it in my father and his friends' eyes."

**Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power." **

"Oh he would. You just don't want to know to what extent." Luna said. Her usual dreamy blue eyes had darkened and became hard with anger.

Everyone who saw her eyes tensed. _What had happened to these girls?_

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me… things I want to know the truth about…" **

"**The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I s****hall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." **

"**Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he w****ant to kill me in the first place?" **

"That's what we all want to know." Charlus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. **

"**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one**** day… put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older… I know you hate to hear this… when you are ready, you will know." **

"Honestly sir? I believe you should have told Harry everything. He may not have been ready for it, but Harry is stronger than he looks. It would have prepared him for what was to come." Hermione said darkly, her eyes too changed in color and emotion.

"By time you told him, he suffered a great loss. He didn't have time to grieve over it because he was so confused and muddled. He didn't know what to do with himself." Luna added.

Everyone shifted in their seats anxiously.

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. **

"**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" **

"**Your mother died to save you. If the****re is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. **

"That's a very deep form of ancient magic, well done." Lucius shared.

"You saved him Lils." James smiled sadly pulling her flushed against his side.

Lily smiled weakly knowing that because of her for Harry, something good came from it.

**It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." **

"There's more to it. You know something Albus." Henry said thoughtfully.

"I must. However, I am just as confused as you are right now." He replied.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak — do you know who sent it to me?" **

"**Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things… your father used it mainly for**** sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here." **

"It was for other things as well." James grinned.

"He being your son, I doubt Albus wanted to encourage that behavior." Dorea pointed out.

James grinned sheepishly, while everyone looked on in amusement.

"**And there's something else…" **

"**Fire away." **

"**Quirrell said Snape —"**

"_**Professor **_**Snape, Harry." **

"**Yes, him — **

Everyone laughed at that moment of cheek, even Severus. It reminded him so much of Lily.

**Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?" **

"**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Sna****pe could never forgive." **

"**What?" **

"**He saved his life." **

"_**What**_**?" **

"How?" Dorea asked glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

Luna saved them from answering. "You'll see." The Marauders all smiled at her in thanks, Luna nodded her understanding.

"**Yes…"**** said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt… I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…" **

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. **

"**And sir, there's one more thing…" **

"**Just the one?" **

"**How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?" **

"**Ah, now, I'm glad yo****u asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to **_**find **_**the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…**

"Regulus is right sir, that's a brilliant piece of magic sir." Frank said in awe.

"I do wish you didn't have to use that mirror though Albus." Dorea sighed.

**Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" **

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. **

"I've had that one, I wouldn't suggest that sir!" Narcissa shuddered.

**Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!" **

Everyone laughed at that, including Albus.

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict. **

"**Just five minutes," Harry pleaded. **

"**Absolutely not." **

"**You let Professor Dumbledore in…" **

"**Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need **_**rest**_**."**

"**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…" **

"I've used the same plea with her a few times too. After a while she won't budge. With friends like mine, I wouldn't either." Remus chuckled.

"**Oh, very well," she said. "But five ****minutes **_**only**_**." **

**And she let Ron and Hermione in. **

"_**Harry!" **_

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore. **

Everyone smiled fondly. They really were true friends.

"**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —" **

"**The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What **_**really **_**happened?" **

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud. **

"He's quite a story teller, our Harry. When he told us what was under that turban, I could hold back. It was quite scary knowing Voldemort was in the same classroom as you for the past year while you were doing lessons." Hermione shuddered.

"**So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to **_**die**_**?" **

"**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" **

"**I always said he was off**** his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was. **

Albus chuckled at comment.

"**So what ha****ppened to you two?" said Harry.**

"**Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing**** up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." **

"How did you back through the trap door? It sounded like quite a drop and I doubt there was stairs." Severus asked.

Hermione was looking a little green so Luna replied, "She flew on one of the broomsticks, from Professor Flitwick's chamber."

"See you can fly!" James said cheerfully.

"Yeah, one direction and even then it's very slow and shaky." Eventually Hermione replied after her head stopped spinning.

"**D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" **

"The cloak, I would have given it to Harry as part of his family's request. Everything else no, I would never intentionally bring harm to my students."

"_**Well**_**, " Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say that's terrible — you could have been killed." **

"**No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea**** we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"**

"**Yeah, Dumbledore's ****off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, **

Everyone clapped and congratulated the Slytherins.

**of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you — but the food'll be good."**

Lily sighed. _My poor baby couldn't even play something he liked, because once again Voldemort ruined it for him._

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. **

"**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly. **

"That means she likes you. She's' never allowed us to stay longer than necessary." James grinned.

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal. **

"**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she str****aightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?" **

"**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't rea****lize how risky feasts could be.**

Albus chuckled. Poppy was one of a kind.

"**And you have another visitor." **

"**Oh, go****od," said Harry. "Who is it?" **

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears. **

"**It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he so****bbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!" **

"Hagrid never drink again? I'll believe it when I see it." Sirius laughed.

"**Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him." **

"**Y****eh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!" **

"Harry won't like that." Henry chuckled.

No one disagreed with him there.

"**VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. **

Everyone laughed at Hagrid's reaction.

"**I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can'****t use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…" **

"That was nice of him." Augusta said approvingly.

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

"**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. **

Everyone smiled at that.

"**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. **

"Thank you Hagrid." Lily smiled warmly.

"**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh didn' have any… d'yeh like it?" **

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. **

Lily and the Potters smiled sadly. They were so glad that Harry had Hagrid as a friend. He truly was dear to them.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. **

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. **

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. **

"**Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble**** you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… **

"Albus don't encourage them." Minerva groaned. "It's hard enough to get them back in to routine when they get back."

"**Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-s****ix and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." **

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. **

Everyone in the ROR cheered for them too.

**Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. **

Narcissa shook her head at that but still held a fond smile.

"**Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin,"**** said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." **

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. **

It was also the same with everyone in the ROR. What was future Albus up to?

"**Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… **

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. They were all in shock.

"Albus, that is not fair. The end of year feasts means end of school term. This means no more points will be taken or given!" Minerva said angrily.

"**First — to Mr. Ronald Wea****sley…" **

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. **

"… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award ****Gryffindor house fifty points."**

Everyone clapped but they were still shocked at headmaster's actions.

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" **

**At last there was silence again. **

"**Second — to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool**** logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." **

"YAY Mia!" Alice cheered along with everyone in the room.

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"Prat, I wasn't crying. I just don't like being in the centre of attention, it's a little unnerving."

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up. **

"**Thir****d — to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." **

Once again applause rang out around the room.

"They're tied with Slytherin." Charlus eyes narrowed, seeing where this was going.

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup — if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. **

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. **

"**There are all kinds of co****urage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." **

Everyone cheered, none as loud as Alice and the Longbottoms.

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. **

"**Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." **

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. **

"That was pretty harsh Albus. You shouldn't have done that, end of year feasts means end of the school year. They worked just as hard as everyone else, only to lose their standing because you felt that points should be rewarded at the feast." Charlus said pointedly.

"Mr Potter's right. Yes, they deserved some form of acknowledgment but could you have not added that on to the following years tally? Or offer another type of reward. This will only create more hostility and tension between the houses. The professors are always going on about house unity and working together, but this will only cause a larger rift between the houses." Severus added.

Albus nodded in understanding. "If something of similar instance happens in this timeline I'll see to it that this does not happen again."

**Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. **

"It isn't very normal at all, if this year is anything to go by." Amelia sighed.

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls… he would never, ever forget tonight. **

"I'm offended. How can winning the house cup be much better than becoming my friend?" Hermione joked with a mock glare at the book.

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. **

"No surprises there." Charlus smiled proudly.

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life. **

"Crabbe and Goyle do pretty well in potions, it one of few things they did well in." Hermione explained.

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; **

Everyone smiled softly at the mention of Trevor.

**notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); **

This caused the whole room to erupt in laughter.

_Typical._ Alice thought, being reminded of her cousins Fabien and Gideon.

**Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

Everyone groaned knowing Harry was going back to Dursley's.

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. **

"**You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you — I'll send you an owl." **

"That was nice of him" Augusta smiled.

Alice nodded in agreement. _Maybe there was some hope yet._ She thought to herself.

"**Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them calle****d: **

"**Bye, Harry!" **

"**See you, Potter!" **

"**Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him. **

"Unfortunately." Luna whispered.

"**Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry. **

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" **

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. **

"**Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —" **

"Look, its Harry's first fan girl!" Sirius cooed. Hermione whacked him on the arm because she was too busy reading.

Everyone laughed at him while he pouted.

"**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." **

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. **

"**Busy year?" she said. **

"**Very," said Harry. "Thanks**** for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

"Aww, he's good boy; he remembered." Dorea smiled softly.

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear." **

"**Ready, are you?" **

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry. **

"**You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. **

"**In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. **

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. **

"**See you over the summer, then." **

"**Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. **

"And you were right Mia. You're first impression of him was correction." Narcissa said shaking her head.

"**Oh, I will," said Harry,**** and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "**_**They **_**don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"**

"That was the end of the book." Hermione said closing the book and placing it on the table.

"We should start the new book tomorrow. It's still early, why don't we just relax for the rest of the night." said Albus. Everyone agreed, as the elders moved to the kitchen to discuss what they had red so far.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the evening?" Amelia asked.

"Why don't we have a movie night?" Lily asked. "We can grab some food, drinks, sleeping bags and cushions."

"Sounds good. I have some magical and muggle candy in my bag and we can ask Juno for some popcorn and drinks." Hermione smiled. "The room should be able to give us everything else we need."

Lily nodded and headed towards the kitchen to request food and drinks from Juno.

Luna grinned at the remaining teens. "Can everyone stand up please? And close your eyes." Whilst everyone had their eyes closed Luna concentrated hard and asked the room for everything they needed.

"You can open your eyes now."

Hermione and Luna grinned at the expressions on the other teens faces. The coffee tables and lounges had disappeared leaving behind the floor covered in a very large gym mat big enough for them to all lay about. The floor was littered with sleeping bags, cushions and pillows. Valentina and her rocker were surrounded by cushions in the middle of the room. Where the fireplace previously sat against the wall was a screen and on the opposite side across the room sat a projector.

Lily returned only moments later with a tray with bottled water and butter beer for everyone.

"Okay how's about everyone go and get changed in to some pajamas and Luna, Lily, Frank and I set up?" Hermione suggested. When everyone nodded she opened up her bag and pulled out some DVDs and her Laptop and so handed her bag to Luna.

Luna parted an area in the middle of the cushions and sleeping bags and went about setting out the candy. Pulling out they candy she placed down; Mars Bars, Gummy Bears, Lollipops, Liquorice wands, Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills.

While Luna was setting up, Hermione with Frank's help were setting up the movie station. After a few more minutes everything was ready and Hermione picked up Valentina and they too quickly went to change.

By the time Valentina and Hermione were out from their room everyone was scattered amongst the cushions and ready for the movies. Hermione settled herself between Lily and Sirius and placed the now awake Valentina on her father's lap and handed him a milk bottle. Hermione quietly tossed Remus a mars bar and gave him a wink and grabbed one of her own.

"Okay everyone, the movie we are about to show is a cartoon called Bambi." Lily explained. "A cartoon is drawn images that are animated to tell a story."

Everyone nodded eagerly, ready to watch this so called _'__cartoon'._ Hermione waved her wand the movie started to play.


	20. Author Note - Book 2 Post

Hi Everyone,

Just giving you a little shout, Chapter 1 of Book 2 is now up. Please go and have a little read. I'll try and upload chapter 2 as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

Amortentia-Malfoy


End file.
